Volverte a ver
by KaT kUkY cuLLen
Summary: Jasper y Bella son hermanos de sangre, Jasper se va al ejercito. Tiempo despues Bella es convertida en vampiresa, una familia de vampiros la adoptan. Que pasara cuando los Turner lleguen a Forks. Bella encontrara a su hermano y un bonus al amor de su vida
1. 1¡No lo puedo creer!

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

¡No lo puedo creer!

FLASHBACK

1843, Houston, Texas

Esta fecha es la que nunca hubiera querido que llegara. Este dia mi hermano, mi confidente, la unica persona en cual yo confiaba, se enlistaba en el ejercito. Se hacia pasar por un hombre de 20 años, en cambio solo tenia 17. Era muy cariasmatico, como todo hermano mayor cuida a su hermana pequeña, no era mucho la diferencia 2 años. Exacto, yo tenia 15 años.

Hoy era el ultimo dia que pasaramos juntos, Jasper Whitlock. Mi madre se llama Renee y mi padre Charlie, y finalmente mi nombre es Isabella Marie Whitlock.

-Vamos Bella, tu puedes- Me decia Jasper, desde el otro lado del rio, al muy tonto se le ocurrio la idea pasar un dia en el bosque, cosa que aborrezco, pero no le puede decir que no, ya que no se hasta cuando lo vuelva a ver

-Si me mato quedara en tu conciencia- Empece a cruzar el rio

-Como te vas a matar, ademas no es muy profundo- Habia logrado cruzarlo, me tendio la mano- Ves, tu crees que si yo no creria que lo cruzarias, te hubiera traido- Pregunto alzando una ceja, momento en que me ayudaba salir del agua. Jasper es alto, con cabello color miel y musculoso. tiene una piel pálida y ojos color chocolate

-Tienes razon, nunca dejarias que nada malo me pase- Sonrei, el era el que mas se interesaba por mi, si alguien me hacia daño, el tomaria venganza, y era mejor no meterse con Jasper.

-Exacto, fuistes, eres y seras la niña de mis ojos, por nada del mundo dejare que algo te pase, sea lo que sea- Sonrei, Jasper simper transmitia paz y tranquilidad, era imposible sentirse mal junto a el

-Espero que asi sea, ya versa si llegas a tener alguna novia- Hice con mis manos como si extrangulara a alguien- Se las va a ver conmigo

-No quiero ver que se metan contigo- Se puso las manos en el Corazon- La asustaras y lo peor, quemaras tus ultimas neuronas- Jasper simper molestaba con eso, decia que las personas lindas tenian pocas neuronas, y el decia que yo era Linda ¡ja! claro

-Ja ja que chistoso, nos vamos- asintio, el camino a casa fue muy divertido, Jasper no paraba hacer bromas acerca de todas las personas que veiamos. El dia termino y con ello me fui a dormir, pero no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche

Dieron las 6:00 am, hora en que mi hermano partia, sali de mi habitacion corriendo cuando mire que el entraba al carruaje que los llevaria, empece a llorar en brazos de mi madre, cuando alguien me seco las lagrimas, levante la vista y me fije que era Jasper. Me sonrio

-Sabes que yo nunca me iria sin despedirme de ti, eres lo mas importante que tengo, lo sabes verdad?- Asenti con la cabeza y sonrei- Toma- Se arranco un collar que llevaba desde muy pequeño, segun me conto se lo dejo mi abuela, eso era muy importante para el- Te lo dejo para que te acuerdes de mi- Me lo entrego en la mano- Cuando te sientas sola, recuerdame, que yo siempre estare ahi junto a ti- Acto seguido me abrazo, como si fuera lo ultimo que haria en su vida, cuando nos soltamos me miro a la cara y seco mis lagrimas- Prometo venir mucho antes de que se den cuanta- Se dirigio a nuestros padres- Saben que esto siempre ha sino mi sueño, y ahora que se dio la oportunidad no la desaprovechare, y a ti- Me abrazo por ultima vez- Nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño-. Cuando dijo esto dio media vuelta y se dirigio nuevamente al carruaje. Llore desconsoladamente por dias.

Pasaron los años y yo estaba mas que segura que Jasper volveria, algun dia. Tenia 18 años, estaba caminando por el bosque cuando alguien se puso en mi camino

-Se puede quitar porfavor- Levante la vista y mire a un muchacho de unos 25 años aproximadamente, verme con deseo, era de cabello Amarillo, sus ojos de un color carmesi, su piel era muy palida, incluso mas que la mia

-Disculpame, pero no es mi culpa que una señorita se pasee en el bosque, de noche y encima teniendo ese apetecible olor- De que diablos… No me dejo terminar cuando senti algo mordia mi yugular. No se si pasaron dias o años, lo unico que se es que senti un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, no solo era dolor, sino tambien mezclado con ardor.

Luego de eso cuando me desperte, estaba en una casa y podia ver todo claro, me sorprendi mucho, hasta que entraron tres personas a donde estaba

-Se que te sientes algo incomoda, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos, y explicaremos todo lo que deseas saber, por cierto mi nombre es Jonathan y soy el lider de esta familia- No parecia para nada mayor, aproximadamente estaba entre los 23- 25, era alto, cabello color rojizo y ojos color dorado, muy buen cuerpo- Ella es Scarleth- Señalo a la chica que estaba a su lado, parecia ser Latina, era morena, con unas muy tonificadas piernas, su cabello era color amarillento con rayos rojizos y los ojos igual a los de Jonathan- Y por ultimo Aaron- Era muy musculoso, cabello rizado color café, muy palido y tenia una gran sonrisa, ojos iguales a los de Jonathan- Te explicaremos todo lo que necesitas saber.

Y asi fue como me explicaron que era un vampiro, tenia mucha fueza, rapidez, aparte de eso, tenia palides y era muy fria.

Me asuste cuando me dijeron todo eso, pero ya nada podia hacer, me explicaron que solo cazaban animales, no humanos.

Con el tiempo me adapte, claro nos mudamos a muchos lugares. Pero uno llamo mi atención de todos los que estuvimos, ese lugar se llamaba "Forks"

ACTUALMENTE

Una nueva mudanza, ahora el lugar seria Forks, mi padre como le decia, trabajaria de doctor, tiene un envidiable auto control, igual que yo.

-Bella vamonos, llegaremos tarde- Como siempre Aaron, gritandome, todavia no entiende que lo puedo escuchar a un kilometro de distancia

-Ya bajo, solamente deja que me acomode esta cinta- Mi cabello era lindo, bueno, aveces resultaba ser un caso perdido, pero dias como hoy era muy lindo, baje las escaleras y me encontre con Aaron al pie de las escaleras

-Noa llevamos tu coche o el mio- Me pregunto, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba viajar en otro coche que no fuera el nuestro

-Cada quien en el suyo- Sonrei, Scarleth venia saliendo del living, era como nuestra madre, siempre cuidandonos.

-Ya se van- Ambos asentimos con la cabeza- Bueno espero que les vaya bien- Se despidio con la mano y salio

-Bueno, ya basta de despedidas, vamonos- Aaron me jalo de la mano y me llevo hacia el garage

-Cada uno en su coche- Dije entrando al mio, el cual era un hermoso Ferrari f 430 negro, me encantaba

-Nos vemos en el instituto- Dijo Aaron entrando a su coche el cual resultaba ser un BMW M6 azul, era lindo, aunque me gustaba mas el mio, en poco tiempo llegue al instituto, aparque al lado de mi hermano, al parecer no eramos los unicos con autos lindos, habia un Volvo, bajamos de los coches y fuimos a administracion, la señora Coope nos dio los horarios y cada quien fue a sus respectivas aulas, no me hicieron presentarme, gracias a dios. La hora del almuerzo llego rapido, decidi guardar los libros en mi casillero, al abrirlo una nota con el efluvio de mi hermano cayo, la abri y decia asi:

_Querida hermana,_

_Te escribo esto para decirte que fui capturado por los Vulturis_

_Fuistes una muy Buena vampiresa._

_Te adoro_

_Aaron Turner, tu hermano del alma_

Cando termine de leer eso me senti impotente, seguro se lo llevaron por su poder, el podia saber cual era el poder de alguien, incluso sea humano , tambien podia confundir los efluvios, por ejemplo, podia confundir el mio con el de una humana, incluso podia hacer que se oyera mi Corazon. Muy util, pero todo esto se vino abajo cuando un aroma, mejor dicho su aroma, provenia de la cafeteria, aun con el libro de 750 paginas que cargaba sali hacia la cafeteria, y efectivamente, se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada del monton de gente, camine hacia el me detuve atras, le di con el libro en la cabeza

-Auch!- Se quejo, mientras se pasaba la mano en el lugar que le di- Porque me pegas

-Ahora te haces el ingenuo, cuando me enviastes la nota no parecias asi, ¿verdad?- Sonrio

-Te gusto mi nota- Lo mire queriendolo asesinar- Por lo que veo no

-Con eso no se juega, cuando enserio te quieran llevar los Vulturis, no te voy a creer, asi que deja de hacer bromas a costa de eso- Me sente, cuando de repente Aaron se tenso

-Que pasa?- Le pregunte a velocidad vampirica

-Aca hay mas vampiros, 5 en total, uno es lector de mentes, otro control las emociones y el ultimos es vidente. Pon tu escudo- Hize lo que el me pidio

-Listo- Empezamos a buscar con la mirada y me los tope, un chico, que digo chico, un perfecto Adonis , los ojos igual a los mios, palido como la cal, un perfecto cuerpo. Pero me miraba de manera ¿frustrada? Touche Encontre a leedor de mentes

-Aaron, encontre al que lee mentes- Se lo señale y Aaron asintio

-Solo nos falta encontrar a los otros dos- Los quedamos viendo, hasta que me fije en uno, tenia el cabello rubio, no era ni muy musculoso ni muy Delgado, tenia Buena contextura, el mismo color de ojos que yo, dorado, como estaba sentado no podia ver si era alto o no. No se porque, pero se me hacia conocido.

-Bella… BELLA- Me tiro una manzara que estaba mordida por la mitad, a la cabeza, me sobe donde me pego

-¿Que quieres?- Le di una mirada amanazante

-Ya termino el almuerzo- Mire hacia todos lados y solo quedabamos nosotros dos, algunos humanos y los 5 vampiros- Sera mejor que nos vayamos- Dirigi una ultima mirada a la mesa de ellos, y para mi sorpresa el chico rubio me estaba viendo, ladee la cabeza, ese rostro yo ya lo habia visto pero ¿donde?, una chica rbia lo estaba llamando "Jasper, reacciona". Ese nombre, inmediatamente me lleve la mano a el collar que MI Jasper me dio cuando se fue. Voltee a ver a Aaron, me miraba sorprendido.

-Casualidad- Fue lo unico que me dijo, cosa que creo. Nos levantamos y justamente cuando ibamos saliendo choque con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien. Levante la vista y mira al chico rubio, sus ojos fueron directamente a mi collar, lo miro detenidamente y luego me miro a los ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa y lo que no esperaba que dijera

-Bella- Susurro. Mi corazón no latiente, dio un vuelco. Abri la boca, no lo podia creer, lleve una mano y toque su mejilla, era real, el estaba ahi conmigo. El impulso pudo mas que yo y lo abrace, empecé a sollozar


	2. 2 Jasper

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

2. Jasper

-No lo puedo creer, tu estas aquí conmigo, pensé que ya estabas muerto- Me miro sorprendido- No te lo tomes a mal- Le sonreí y Nos separamos y vimos a los chicos que estaban con el nos miraban sorprendidos, Aaron estaba detrás de mi, mire donde todos quedaban viendo, nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero que tiene de malo, somos hermanos

-Te parece que salgamos y nos pongamos a la corriente de todo- Me pregunto Jasper, Aaron estaba contento, claro, al principio pase muchos años tristes

-Claro "Jaspirin"- Sonreí, a lo que el hizo una mueca

-No puedes dejar ese apodo- Negué con la cabeza- Bueno, fuguémonos- Abrí los ojos como platos- No Isabella- Negué con la cabeza

-Que pasa si nos cachan- Se puso a reír, lo fulmine con la miraba

-Bella Bellita, sigues con miedo- Se burlo, levante mi cabeza

-No, pero si te sigues burlando, no me iré contigo- Me sonrió y me soltó la mano, y fue donde los chicos que estaban con el

-Ellos son mi familia- Eso me dio una punzada al Corazón, al parecer se olvido de mi- No, no me he olvidado de ti- Sonreí- Te los presento, ellos son Edward- Me presento al chico leedor de mentes- Emmett- Al chico gigante, parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas- Y Alice Cullen- La chica parecía como si me quería matar, tenía aspecto de duende, su cabello corto y negro azabache con una las puntas hacia todos lados-Rosalie Hale- Señalo a una modelo, era alta, su cabello era de un color rubio y un perfecto cuerpo- Y bueno, me tengo que ir

-Aaron, me voy- Hizo una mueca como burla y luego se empezó a reír- No te rías, sabes muy bien que me podre fugar- Le saque la lengua

-No seas infantil, cuando llegues a casa me tienes que contar todo, con lujo de detalles, entiendes- Asentí con la cabeza, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dije en voz muy baja "no digas nada hasta que Jasper lo haga, entiendes" asintió

-Vámonos Jaspirin- Salte a su espalda, justamente como cuando éramos pequeños

-Adios- Dijo Jasper y agito su mano en forma de despedida, salimos de la cafetería por la puerta que da a los jardines.

Fuimos a un parque que quedaba cerca, yo seguía en su espalda, y para decir verdad, era muy ágil.

Paro en el parque y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que habían ahí

-Y bien- Empezó Jasper en tono serio- Quien te hizo "esto"- Se señalo a el mismo

-No quieres saber la historia- Me quedo viendo fijamente- Esta bien, pero no quiero que te enojes, entiendes- Asintio- Siempre me has dicho que no fuera al bosque yo sola- Aquí vienen los reproches

-¡¿LO HICISTES!- Asentí con la cabeza abajo- De verdad eres muy terca- Suspiro- Sigue. Le conté toda la historia, con lujo de detalles y también que tengo un asombroso auto control. Pero emití mis poderes

-Ya te conté mi historia, ahora quiero saber la tuya- Chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza

-No!, antes me contaras quien era el chico que estaba contigo- Esta celoso, que lindo ahora tendré dos hermanos que me cuiden, aunque yo sola lo puedo hacer

-Aaron- Asintió y sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro carbón

-Es tu… tu.. novio- La última palabra lo dijo con asco

-Claro que no- Me hice la ofendida, pero no lo disimule bien que acabe riendo

-No te rías Isabella, dime ahora mismo quien era- Se cruzo de brazos

-No te comportes como niño pequeño, Aaron es mi hermano, bueno así le decimos a todo el mundo, y yo realmente lo veo así, y no, no me gusta de otro modo- Pareció serenarse un poco, y luego de unos minutos me sonrió

-Que bueno, pensé que lo tendría que espantar- Se quedo pensativo un rato- El sabe?, me refiero, sabe que soy tu hermano- Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza

-Claro, le he contado todo, el fue…- Me quede callada. Me removí nerviosa en mi sitio

-El fue ¿que cosa?- Evite su mirada, y de repente mis zapatos me parecieron muy interesantes

-Nada, el nada- Levante la vista y lo lo mire a los ojos- Olvídalo si?

-No puedo verte así, hace un momento tenias un brillo en los ojos, y ahora están dominados por una capa oscura- Sonreí débilmente y le agarre la mano

-Algún día te contare ¿vale?- Asintió, y empezó a jugar con mis dedos, nos quedamos en silencio, pero no en uno incomodo, sino, todo lo contrario, fue uno muy relajante

-Sabes- Dijo rompiendo todo silencio- Todavía no sé porque no me quieres contar, y como "ese" si lo sabe- Lo ultimo lo dijo en tono despectivo

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, créeme, es mejor así, suficiente tengo con Aaron, no quiero que tu también te veas implicado ¿entiendes?- Asintió, pero sabía que algún día le tendría que contar… algún día

-Te entiendo- Suspiro y me abrazo- Sabes que me gustaría mucho- Le devolví el abrazo negué con la cabeza- Que me llevaras a conocer a tu familia- Me separe rápidamente de el y lo mire a los ojos

-¿Seguro?, digo nos acabamos de encontrar, mi familia es muy rara, a mis amigas humanas, cabe decir que no eran muchas, las interrogaban cada vez que llegaban, en cambio a ti te podran interrogar toda la noche, no le molestaria a tu familia ue no llegaras hoy- Se quedo pensativo. Pero yo tenia razon, que pensara su nueva familia, primero se va conmigo y luego no aparece en toda la noche

-Te propongo un trato- Me miro esperando que le dijera algo

-Dime- Iba a hablar pero yo hable antes que el- Que sea algo inteligente, y me tienes que contar como acabastes siendo vampiro, me captas- Asintio no muy convencido

-Acepto, por donde iba, me llevaras a conocer a tu familia mañana, entendistes M-A-Ñ-A-N-A, y luego te llevare a conocer a la mia en dis despues de esta, te parece- Lo reconsidere un momento y al final acepte, algun dia tendra que conocerlos, al igual que ellos a mi

-Ahora te toca a ti, cuentame tu historia- Comenzo a contarme sus dias en el ejercito.

Iba a ser ascendido cuando "Maria" lo engaño y lo convirtio, descubrio su poder, el podia controlar las emociones. Mi hermano, tiene un poder, que emocionante. Paso mucho tiempo en guerras de vampiros, he ahi el porque de sus muchas mordeduras.

Mi parte favorita fue cuando Alice lo encontro, una muy bonita historia de amor.

Luego Alice vio en sus visiones..

-Tiempo, Alice es la que mira el futuro- Asintio

-Me dejas continuar- Asenti- Por donde iba Alice vio en una vision a los Cullen, los buscamos y desde ese momento estamos con ellos- Se le formo una gran sonrisa al pensar en Alice

-Supongo que amas a Alice, o me equivoco- Nego con la cabeza- Les has contado de… mi- Se quedo callado

-Si… pero no a fondo, solo sabian de tu existencia, me dolia mucho hablar de ti y casi no he hablado de eso, ero en teoria si lo saben- No me puedo enojar con el, claro que no, en el fondo lo comprendo

-Entiendo- Me miro sorprendido- No preguntes, solo lo entiendo- Iba a seguir hablando cuando mi celular empezo a sonar, mire el ID y era Aaron

-Hello- Dije, Jasper me miraba interrogante y le articule con los labioa "Aaron", Jasper rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-Bells ¿estas ahi?- Me puse a reir, aveces Aaron era muy pero muy cual es la palabra que busco, idiota, si esa es la palabra

-Donde mas voy a estar tonto, cuentame, para que me llamas

-Sabes que hora es, Scarleth y Jonathan estan muy preocupados- Mire hacia todos lados, y estaba oscuro

-Lo siento… pierdo la nocion del tiempo, pero ya voy para alla- Me levante de la banca y Jasper hizo lo mismo

-Creo que te tengo que decir algo- Dijo Aaron algo nervioso

-Que paso- Espero que no sea nada malo

-No fue mi culpa te lo juro solo paso, lo llevare a reparar, fue algo pequeño, nada de que preocuparse, te lo aseguro

-Que paso- Trate de sonar lo mas calmada que pude, pero los nervios se apoderaron de mi

-Lastime tu auto- ¿¡QUE!- No te alteres, es apenas un pequeño rayon, nada notable

-LO ACABO DE COMPRAR, COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESPISTADO- Me trate de calmar- Hablamos cuando llegue a casa- Corte la llamada, Jasper me miraba divertido, yo en este momento no estaba de bromas- Es tarde, vayamos a recoger el auto- Hable con voz monotona. Corri lo mas rapido que pude y por fi llegue a mi preciado auto. Lo inspeccione de arriba abajo y encontre el rayon en la puerta del copiloto. Empeze a sollozar, no me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba tras de mi

-Que tienes?- Me pregunto, y yo solo señale donde estaba el rayon- No entiendo, que se supone que tengo que ver- Se acercaba cada vez mas al auto

-Esto- Puse mis dos manos en medio de la raya y las pasaba repetidamente

-No se mira, ahora hazme un favor, llevame a mi casa- Lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos- Si no quieres no entraras, aunque tenemos un trato

-Que crees que piense tu familia- Dije entrando al auto, Jasper se quedo afuera- Entras o que- Entro dudoso- Que piensas

-Me encanta tu auto, es muy, lindo- Ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

-Aja- Dije desinteresada- Que crees que piense tu familia de mi

-No lo se, talvez Alice te salte encima, pero nada que tu no puedas controlar- Ante esa idea me asuste, pero ella no podia conmigo, aparte de ser una luchadora experta, contaba con unos muy bueno poderes

-No creo que pueda conmigo- Me miero dudoso- Tengo Buenos poderes, pero que pasa conmigo, no he encendido el auto- Lo encendi y nos pusimos en marcha hacia su nueva casa.- Por donde es- Le pregunte a Jasper- Vamos por el bosque, ahi hay un camino, entras ahi y lo sigues- Hize lo que el me dijo, y me parecio que iba hacia la mia. Al final del camino habia una majestuosa casa color blanco, mas que casa parecia mansion

-No esta nada mal, pero la mia es mejor- Y acto seguido le saque la lengua

-No seas infantile, aparca aca- Me dijo cuando estuvimos en la entrada- Te amo, sabes eso- Asenti con la cabeza- Mañana nos vemo- Se despidio de mi con un beso en la mejilla- Adios- Salio del auto cuando divise una pequeña sombra saliendo de la casa, corrio a abrazar a Jasper, Alice me imagine. y le salto encima a Jasper.

Y me dirigi haci mi casa.

Los dias siguientes pasaron de forma similar, Jasper pasaba lo mas que podia junto a mi, y el chico sexy que tenia de compañero en biologia me ingnoraba olimpicamente, y cuando me miraba, me lanzaba dagas con los ojos, mejor dicho toda su familia lo hacia, Alice parecia como si me quisiera extrangular.

No podia sentar a Aaron y Jasper en un mismo lugar, sino empezaran una batalla sobre quien era el mejor hermano, logicamente yo no me metia en eso, cosa que los frustraba mas.

Luego de muchos discursos de parte de Jonathan y Scarleth hacia Jasper, lo consideraron uno mas de la familia.

Tambien me dejaron ir a la casa de los Cullen con la condicion de que Aaron me acompañara.

Y he aqui yo, esperando a Aaron que terminara de arreglarse, yo termine hace media hora, parece una damisela

-Ya termine- Dijo bajando las escaleras- Notas la diferencia- Negue con la cabeza- No la notas- Me enfoque en el y no note nada, volvi a negar- Olvidalo, no tienes remedio- Salimos por la puerte y entramos a mi auto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, dao que esa casa quedaba cerca de la mia.

Aparque el carro en la entrada, mire a Aaron el cual me infundio valor con la mirada, bajamos el coche y fuimos a tocar el timbre.

Solo espero que no me maten por acaparar la atencion de Jasper.

Y fue asi como un chico sexy de cabello cobrizo abrio la puerta.


	3. 3 Los Cullen

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

3. Los Cullen

-Hola… Se encuentra Jasper- Preguntó Aaron. Obviamente yo quedé como una tarada enfrente de el chico Sexy, no podia dejar de verlo.

-Si, dejenme llamarlo- Iba a abrir la boca cuando Jasper apareció por las escaleras corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Ya dije que su voz aterciopelada hizo que abriera más la boca, y el me quedo viendo rara.

-Belly Bells- Me abrazó y me dío un beso en la mejilla- Aaron- Dijo en el tono más despectivo que pudo- Pasen- Me agarro de la mano y me llevó hacia adentro. La casa era espectacular, era de un color blanco, habían cuadros por doquier, la sala era de un color café claro, le daba un aspecto acogedor.

-Bueno familia- Dijo Jasper, en ese momento salí de mi burbujita personal. No se en que momento estuvieron todos los Cullen enfrente de mis narices- Les quiero presentar a… -No terminó de hablar dado que una persona más pequeña que yo, casi salta encima mío.

Pero fuí más rápida y usé uno de mis poderes: Volverme invisible. Al parecer eso la desconcertó. Luego usé el otro, reaparecer detrás de ella. Y cerrar con broche de oro, la toque y se quedó paralizada y volví a aparecer. Aaron estaba con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, Jasper esraba serio y los demas Cullen me miraban atónitos.

-Isabella- Jasper me llamó, lentamente me fui dando vuelta hasta quedar frente a el- ¿Qué le hicistes a Alice?- Me encogí de hombros y él suspiro- Traéla de vuelta- Fui hacia ella y cuando la iba a tocar la rubia me gruño.

-No me gruñas- Le dije amenazandola con el dedo, dijo un montón de cosas, pero yo la ingnoré y toque a Alice, la cual corrió a los brazos de Jasper.

-No me dejes por ella, yo te amo, ella no- Empezó a sollozar en los brazos de Jasper, yo a este punto estaba en estado de shock, que sera lo que piensa. Y por supuesto Aaron se moria de la risa, todo lo malo que me pasa a mi a el lo divierte. Como pude reaccione y todos los Cullen me miraban feo.

-Un momento- Dije, todos me quedaron viendo más intensamente- Que piensas tú que Jasper y yo somos- Le pregunté a Alice, la cual tenia ojos de corderito degollado.

-Pienso que son amantes- Si antes dije que estaba en estado de shock, ahora no se como describir en que estado estoy. Solo escuchaba los sollozos de Alice y la risa burlona de Aaron.

-¿¡QUE?- Todos me miraron incredulous- ¡JASPER TEODORE WHITLOCK SWAN NO LES HAS DICHO!- Me sonrió- Ah no, a mi no se me deslumbra, dime ahora mismo que les has dicho de mí, para que piensen que soy tu amante- Lo mire fijamente- Y me dices toda la verdad sino…- En este momento no me podía escuchar yo misma dado que las carcajadas de Aaron se hacian mas sonoras- Cállate gay- Le dije y Jasper se puso a reir.

-Yo gay ¡Ja!- Se iba acercando a mi- No lo soy, quieres que te lo demuestre- Que asco, es mi casi hermano y se trata de poner sexy conmigo.

-Jasper mira al gay, me esta molestando- Jasper le gruño, pero no podia dejar de sonreir.

-Que no soy Gay- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Jasper le miras algo de distinto a Aaron- Negó con la cabeza- Lo vez, nada te hicistes y tu quieres que las personas noten la diferencia, ¡cosa que no hay!- Exclame ya muy frustrada- Pero me desvie del tema principal, ¡Yo no soy la amante de Jasper!. Eso seria cual es la palabra, ¡ASQUEROSO!, que asco, Jasper y yo- Lo mire- NOOOO, primero muerta- Todo los Cullen me miraban atónitos, en especial Alice.

-Entonces, si no son amantes, ¿qué son?- Dijo la Rubia- Dejenme decirles que le dimos vueltas al tema muchas veces y nunca- Se quedo callada, y luego de un momento esbozo una enorme "O"- No puede ser- Se levantó y fue donde yo estaba, me agarro las manos- Enserio- Asentí con la cabeza- Me abrazó y empezó a dar brinquitos, cuando se separó me miro detenidamente a los ojos- Por eso Jasper destila felicidad por todos los poros de la piel, por cierto soy Rosalie, pero me puedes decir Rose.

-Enserio le atinastes- Asintió- Y yo pense que todas las rubias eran tontas, veo que me equivoque, tu pareces ser muy inteligente- Iba a contestar cuando Alice se nos lanzo encima

-NOOO, se supone que yo soy la psíquica de la familia, se supone que yo deba ser la primera en saber- Nos señalo con el dedo- Les exijo ahora mismo que me digan que es- Habló amenazadoramente

-Todo a su tiempo querida Alice, supongo que Jasper les tiene que decir ¡Ahora!- Gruñi- Tu por lo tanto toma asiento- Le señale el asiento desocupado a la par de Rosalie- Y tú, ven para acá- Le dije a Jasper, el cual llegó a mi lado y me agarro la mano- Habla- Le dije demandantemente.

-Bueno- Se aclaró la garganta- No se como comenzar esto, recuerdan cuando yo les dije que tenia una hermana- Todos asintieron exepto el grandote- Bueno- Me señalo- Ella es mi hermana de sangre- Alice estaba atónita, me miro con los ojos entre cerrados, por otro lado Rosalie tenia una enorme sonrisa pintada, el chico sexy nos miraba incrédulos, los que parecian ser los padres nos alternaban miradas a mi y a Jassper y el grandote, a lo mejor no sabia de lo que estabamos hablando.

-Dejame ver si entiendo- Dijo Alice rompiendo todo silencio- Tu y Jasper son hermanos consanguíneos, ¿o me equivoco?- Ambos negamos con la cabeza, otra vez me saltó encima, ya van 3 veces que lo hace- Lo siento, pense mal de ti, y ves lo que era la verdad- Me solto y me miro a los ojos- Tu y yo tenemos una cita, se muy bien que te gusta comprar- Hize una mueca- Especificamente a Prada- Mi cara cambio totalemte a una de felicidad- Asi que… iremos a comprar ahi, te parece- Asenti y Alice se fue con Jasper, detrás de ella habia una muchacha no pasando los 24 de edad y a la par de ella un señor de cabello rubio con una sonrisa gentil, a lo mucho le echaba 28.

-Disculpa todos los inconvenientes, la verdad no teniamos idea de… esto, simplemente imaginamos otra cosa, por cierto soy Esme- Y dicho eso me abrazo.

-Lamento todo esto, me alegra que Jasper te haya encontrado, yo soy Carlisle- Y tambien me abrazo. Vaya esta familia se pasaba de abrazadores

-Un placer conocerlos señores Cullen.

-No porfavor cariño, solo llamanos por nuestros nombres, no somos tan viejos- Dijo Esme.

-Un momento, expliquenme que yo no entiendo- Dijo el grandote. Jasper le empezo a explicar, y cabe decir que me frustraba, no captaba para nada, cuando ibamos por la octava vez, milagrosamente, captó.

-HERMANITAAAAAA- Me dio un abrazo de oso, que de haber sido humana, me hubiera quebrado algunos huesos- No sabes lo que me hicieron pasar- Dijo cuando me puso al suelo- Tu siempre me caistes bien, de ahora en adelante seras mi hermana favorita- Cuando dijo eso se llevo un gruñido de parte de Aaron y Jasper- Tienen miedo de que me escojas a mi sobre ellos. Me llamo Emmett, aunque ya nos habian presentado y la duende casi te mata con la mirada- Y empezó a reir estrenduosamente

-Yo no creo- Dijo el chico sexy- Si son hermanos como ustedes dicen, ¿porque no se parecen en nada?- Y se cruzo de brazos

-Mira, creas o no somos hermanos de sangre, y no nos parecemos porque Jasper salió a papá y yo a mamá ¿contento?- Y me cruzé de brazos imitandolo.

-Lo tendre que pensar- Y me dio una sonrisa sexy. Oh estoy delirando cada cosa que hace yo lo miro sexy. Controlate.- Sabes, todavia no puedo leerte la mente- Sonrei- Y lo que hicistes hace un rato fue ¡Wow!, nunca habia visto a nadie hacer eso

-Lo se, mis poderes son únicos- Mire a Alice- Te debo una disculpa por lo de antes, de saber que me ibas a atacar no hubiera venido- Me sonrio y escondió la su cara en el pecho de Jasper.

-Edward tiene razón- Edward, asi se llama, que lindo nombre- El no puede leer tu mente, y lo que hicistes fue impresionante, nos podrías decir cuales son tus poderes- Me dijo Carlisle, a lo que acepté encantada.

-En total tengo cuatro, el primero es un escudo mental, puedo bloquear cualquier poder de la mente, el Segundo es la teletransportación, puedo ir a cualquier lado del mundo, solamente cuando me imagino el lugar, por elemplo, me imagino la Estatua de la Libertad, y me tranporto alla. El tercero es la invisibilidad, aún no se como funciona, pero cuando estoy en problemas generalmente me vuelvo invisible, y el cuarto pero no menos importante, con tan solo tocarte y desearlo puedo dejar cualqier cosa inmóvil, aunque puede escuchar, oir e incluso ver.

-Nunca me dijistes nada de eso- Me señalo con el dedo- Soy tu hermano y aun asi nunca lo dijistes, estoy tan decepcionado de ti, y yo pense ser tu hermano favorito.

-Deja de ser tan dramático, no te lo dije porque no lo crei tan importante- Empeze a buscar a Aaron, pero no lo encontré

-¿Y Aaron?- Me puse histérica- ¿Dónde esta Aaron?.

-No lo se, hace poco estaba aca, pero luego desapareció- Dijo Edward- No le puedo leer la mente- Lo mire y puse mia manos en la cintura

-Claro que no, tiene mi escudo. Que se hizo Aaron, no se puede perder eso es imposible.- No sentia su efluvio- Cuando lo miro, lo mato- Empeze a buscar por la casa, talvez me esta jugando una broma.

De vez en cuando me detenia a ver los cuadros, pero hubo uno que llamó mi atencion. Me acerque mientras los otros buscaban arriba. En la pintura se mostraban cuatro vampiros, tres de ellos con los ojos rojos, me acerque mas a la pintura, y no… no, no puede ser, ellos no. De todos los vampiros del mundo, tengo que mirarlos a ellos. No podia apartar mis ojos de ese ojo color carmesí.

No les tengo miedo, no me importa lo que hagan conmigo, lo único que importa es mi familia, ellos son todo para mí, si me amenazaran con ellos, no dudaria dos veces en irme con ellos.

Sé muy bien que Aaron vendria conmigo, pero Jasper, no lo puedo exponer, él tiene una familia que lo ama.

A lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre dicho por distintas voces, pero una fue la que llegó a mi lado y habló en mi oído.

-Deja de mirar eso- Instantaneamente la reconocí como la voz de Aaron- Date la vuelta y mirame a mi- No podia reaccionar- Isabella hazme caso, date la vuelta y deja de mirar eso.- Trate de hacerle caso, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba- Te voy a tapar los ojos y espero que puedas reaccionar- Yo también, dije internamente.

Aaron hizo lo que dijo, me tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra me agarró la cintura, y por primera vez en mi existencia, me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, y a partir de ahí, no recuerdo nada.

Hola!

Otro capítulo nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan una muy bonita navidad y año nuevo.


	4. 4 Conversando y riendo

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

_**4. Conversando y riendo.**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, un vampiro se acaba de desmayar, eso es técnicamente imposible.

Los pensamientos de mi familia cada vez eran más confusos, exepto por uno, los de Aaron.

No se porque pero cada vez que Aaron toca a Bella, algo en mi se enciende, no podría describir que es, pero lo que miro entre ellos dos es algo profundo, cada vez que se miran, sonrien e incluso tocan, es como si pudieran leer los pensamientos de otros y estar ahí cada vez que se necesitan.

Por ejemplo, en este momento, Aaron desapareció y Bella se puso histérica, luego Aaron aparece y la salva, más patético no puedo ser.

Desde que la ví, me pareció increiblemente Hermosa, pero que estuviera todo el tiempo con Jasper me ponía furioso.

Eso por un lado, y por el otro estaba Alice, la cual se destrozaba cada vez que veía a Jasper con Bella, y es que en realidad no parecen hermanos en absoluto, son demasiados contrario, el rubio y ella castaña.

Pero hoy me quedo todo claro con su reacción hacia Jasper cuando Alice dijo que eran amantes, Bella empezó a gritar como loca, si hay una cosa que me frustra es no poder leer lo que piensa, a veces me resulta fascinante las caras que hace o los gestos.

Pero hoy mas que nunca desearía leer su mente, pero solo una cosa tenia en mente en este momento, ¿que habrá pasado para que ella se ponga así?.

En este momento Aarón y Jasper están en una "platica amistosa" acerca de quien no debe dejar sola a Bella, y he de decir que va ganando Aarón.

Y a decir verdad, podría entrar en la mente de el y averiguar que es lo que pasa.

"_No vas a averiguar nada, lector de mentes, así que no lo hagas"_. Dijo mentalmente, pero ¿como supo?

-Se que poder tienes, y se que también eres muy curioso y te mueres por saber todo, solo que de esto yo no hablare hasta que Bella les diga, ¿entendido?- Se acerco peligrosamente a mi, y de verdad este chico daba miedo, lo único que hice fue asentir.

-Carlisle, esto no le ha pasado a ningún vampiro, pero ¿cómo pudo haber ocurrido?- Dijo Jasper acariciando el rostro de Bella, la cual estaba en el sillón acostada.

-No lo se Jasper, supongo que tuvo un impacto muy grande- Dijo Carlisle, muy sorprendido de lo que miro

-Alice, no ves cuando despierta- Le pregunto Rosalie, sorprendentemente preocupada por Bella, y eso que ella solo se preocupa por ella misma.

-No miro nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de cosas pasadas- Dijo Alice frustrada.

-Solo espero que sea nada malo- Dijo Jasper suspirando y viendo a Bella

-Como… eres tonto o te haces, mira como se desmayo, y tu piensas que talvez _"no sea nada malo"_, decidido, yo soy el mejor hermano de Bella- Dijo Aaron regodeándose, a lo que Jasper lo miro con ojos asesinos- Y no me mires así, sabes que es cierto- Señalo a Jasper con el dedo

-No es cierto, quien estuvo ahí cuando se le cayó su primer diente- Jasper sonrió con autosuficiencia- Fui yo, no tú- Se señaló con el dedo índice- Así que soy mejor hermano que _tú_- Terminó con voz despectiva.

-Porque no se callan de una vez, saben muy bien que yo los destronaré a los dos- Dijo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie la cual estaba en el arrodillada en el piso con una mano en la cabeza de Bella- Seré su mejor hermano, ya verán

-Son unos infantiles, Bella esta desmayada y a ustedes lo único que les interesa es quien es el mejor hermano, son patéticos- Dijo Rosalie con una mirada asesina.- Si me disculpan iré de caza- Se levanto del piso y salio por la puerta, con un Emmett siguiéndole.

Todos quedaron viendo la escena de una muy enojada Rosalie que se olvidaron por completo de Bella.

Se removía en el sofá, parecía estar incomoda, de un momento a otro se levanto del sofá y me miro fijamente y luego miro hacia la ventana que estaba al lado mío, no tardo ni dos segundos en desaparecer.

No dude en ir hacia afuera, no podía, **no debía**, dejarla sola después de que se desmayo, eso no es normal.

No se cuanto tiempo pase corriendo, de lo único que me daba cuanta, es lo que ella provocaba en mi, sentí unas ganas de protegerla de todo el mundo, como si fuera muy fragil, y necesitara un protector.

Me pare en seco cuando escuche unas pisadas, me dirigi hacia el sonido, no estaba muy largo, por eso llegue muy rápido.

El lugar era muy lindo, había un pequeño rio el cual la luna bañaba con todo su esplendor, habían árboles decorados con millones de flores, el pasto era verde y gracias al rocío parecía que tenia incrustado millones de diamantes, flores de todos los colores hacían mas vistoso el pasto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-Te molesta- Dije dandome la vuelta y encarándola, negó con la cabeza

-Para nada- Dijo sentándose al pie de un árbol- Solo creí que había hecho una escapada fenomenal sin que nadie se diera cuenta- Me sonrió- Te vas a quedar ahí lo que resta de la noche o te vienes a sentar- Señaló al lado de ella. Hize lo que me dijo, me senté a su lado.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- Dije después de mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-Ya la hicistes- Iba a protestar cuando su risa angelical me inundo los sentidos- Dispara.

-¿Que te paso… allá?- Dije sintiéndome un poco fuera del lugar.

-Colapse- Dijo Bella simplemente, con la vista perdida en algún lugar.

-Lo se… pero lo que yo me pregunto es ¿por que?- Al decir eso se tenso, se tenso tanto que parecía una estatua – Lo siento, no quise preguntar eso, en serio, si no quieres no me contestes- Soltó aire de golpe y me quedo viendo fijamente.

-Me gustaría decirte- Suspiro- Mas no puedo, nadie sabe de eso- Iba a decir que lo sabe Aaron- Si Aaron lo sabe, ¡pero eso le pasa por ser un metiche!- Dijo con diversión y Rodo los ojos- Me siguío y se entero de todo, hasta parecía mi padre regañandome por algo que no le conté, y bueno se metió en algo muy crudo- Sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Tan malo es?- Pregunté

-Depende como te lo tomes, para algunos seria la mejor propuesta del mundo, mas para otros como en mi caso, seria lo peor, entonces no podría decirte- Termino con un susurro

-Aaron y tu parecen novios- Dije para que se dejara de abrumar y cambiar el tema, Soltó una carcajada, que me pareció el repique de miles campanas.

-Muchas personas nos han dicho eso mismo, y creéme, no me gusta Aaron de esa manera, y yo creo que es Gay- Termino gritando y a lo lejos se escucho un_"me lo pagaras Turner"_- Sabes algo- Me dijo luego de reir como loca.

-No lo se… pero dime- Cada cosa que ella hacia o decia me resultaba un verdadero misterio.

-No me acostumbro a llevar el apellido Turner- La mire sorprendido- Lo se… tengo mucho tiempo con el.. pero no me acostumbro- Se quedo callada un tiempo- Es raro.

-Que cosa.

-Todo- Dio un gran suspiro antes de seguir hablando- Nunca pensé encontrarme con mi hermano biológico, y aparte el tiene una familia y se nota que los quiere y viceversa, además, que pasara cuando ya no podamos vivir mas en este lugar, el seguirá por su lado y yo por otro, no se como manejaría esta situación, ya me paso y una vez, y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar- Termino melancólica.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres- Soltó una carcajada amarga.

-No, no lo creo, eso seria incomodarles a ustedes, además, no hay que juntar a Aaron y Jasper en el mismo lugar sin que terminen peleando- Sonrió, y se toco una cadena que traía en el cuello, la cual tenia dos dijes, uno de un Corazón rojo, don detalles en dorado y el otro era una lágrima verde con puntos en plateado- Ambos son muy importantes en mi vida, pero- Trago en seco y sacudió la cabeza- Supongo que me quedaría con Aaron, Jasper tiene toda una familia conformada, mientras que nosotros… nosotros solo somos él y yo, claro están Jonathan y Scarleth, son como nuestros padres, no los podemos dejar solos, seria incorrecto- Se recostó en la hierba con las manos flexionadas detrás de su cabeza, se miraba que tenia una paz increíble.

-No has pensado en el dolor que le causaras a Jasper- Sonrió con nolstalgia.

-Creéme, es mejor así, no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa, eso si no me lo perdonaría.

-No has pensado que le podrías pedir ayuda a el- Negó con la cabeza y se saco los zapatos con los pies.

-No, lo pondría en peligro- Se quedó pensativa y luego de un rato se envaro- Aunque no creo que pase nada, ¿sabes?- Inquirió luego de mirar una roca que sobresalia en el rio- No me preocupare mas por eso, ahora me preocupare en divertirme y saturar la tarjeta de crédito- Sonrió con diversión- Y claro, molestar a Aaron- Me quedo viendo- ¿Vienes?- La miré confuso.

-¿Dónde?- Me señaló la roca que sobresalia del río- No alcanzaremos en esa pequeña roca- Frunció el ceño.

-Y quien dijo que ibamos a ir ahí- Levanto una perfecta ceja, la mire aun sin comprender- Al final del lago hay como una laguna o algo así, tenia pensado ir ahí, cuando aparecistes y le quitastes toda la diversión.

-¡Hey! me estas diciendo aburrido.

-Yo no dije eso, repito, solo dije que le quitastes toda la diversión, no que eras aburrido.

-Habla la chica diversión- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Eso fue sarcástico- La mire con una ceja levantada.

-Tú que crees- Me lanzo una mirada foribunda, empezó a buscar algo, yo lo único que hize fue reirme, era muy chistosa enojada, de repente sentí algo en mi boca.

-¡JA! No te metas con una Turner, porque saldrás quemado- Me saqué lo que me metió en la boca, y no era nada mas que un ramo de flores, y digo ramo porque eran varias- Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Después de hacerme esto creo que desconfiaria de ti, pero adelante.

-A que saben las flores- La mire de mala gana mientras ella se reía muy fuerte, trate de agarrarla pero fue mas rápida que yo y desapareció apareciendo en la roca que había estado viendo tiempo atrás- Pequeño Eddie- Extrañamente de sus labios ese apodo que odio no sonaba tan mal- No me vas a poder- Desapareció de la roca- Agarrar- Apareció detrás de mi, lo que me hizo pegar un brinco.

-Sabes, creo que empezare a asustarte mas seguido, me resulta fascinante hacerlo- Hizo un puchero- Con Aaron ya no puedo, sabe exactamente donde apareceré, eso es trampa.

-A mi no me resulta divertido- Dije cruzandome de brazos- Mejor vamonos a esa "famosa" laguna antes que cambia de opinión.

-Que aguado, dejame reportarme y ya vuelvo, por el momento ten- Agarro sus zapatos del suelo y me los dio, la mire con cara de ¿¡y yo que hago con esto!- Sostenlos por un momento, además, me gusta andar sin zapatos y Aaron me los quitaría si mira que los ando en las manos, los metería quien sabe donde y no los vería por un buen tiempo y creéme, no te gustaría estar en una pelea de zapatos.

-En ese caso mejor los agarro- Se los quite de la mano- Cuanto vas a tardar.

-A lo máximo- Se quedo pensativa- Cinco minutos si Aaron se pone de preguntón- Desapareció y volvió a aparecer- Cuidadito pones esos zapatos, eran limitados, y no me gustaría ver que un oso o cualquier animal del bosque los anduviera, y si tienen lodo o algo, ¡me daré cuenta!- Y desapareció sin decir nada mas.

Y me quede como un tonto observando por donde desapareció, estaba muy seguro tres cosas.

Primera: Bella y Aaron tenían un secreto muy grande que tenia que ver con los Volturis.

Segundo: Descubriría que era, aun así sea lo ultimo que haga

Y Tercero: Estaba perdido e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Turner.

Estaba seguro de que los Volturis tienen algo que ver, pero eso no me procupaba, estoy preocupado por otra cosa que aun no se que es, pero que sera algo muy feo y peligroso que pondrá en peligro la vida de toda la familia.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si, si, ¿porque lo preguntas?- Dije devolviendole sus zapatos.

-No te has movido de ahí desde que me fui- Me sentí como un tonto enfrente de ella

-Ah! es que.. yo… bueno- _Una excusa Cullen, una Excusa, piensa_- Me gusta como la luna se refleja en el río- _Muy bien Edward, escapastes._

-Chico- Agacho la cabeza y sonrió, volvió a subir la cabeza encontrandose con mis ojos- Sabes que estas de espaldas al río ¿verdad?- Rayos, como no me di cuenta antes.

-Si, lo sabia, solo te estaba probando, y pasastes- Su risa musical inundo mis sentidos.

-Claro, como digas, ¿nos vamos?- Me extendió la mano y con gusto se la di, no sin antes pensar _"Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo"_.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Otro capítulo nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado, que pasen un muy lindo y año nuevo y espero actualizar pronto.


	5. se adoran

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

5. Se Adoran

De un segundo a otro aparecimos al lado de una hermosa laguna, era como una media luna, en un lado rodeada de flores silvestres, y en el otro era un pequeño claro con grama esparcida a lo largo y pequeñas flores de colores.

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó Bella.

-Si, ¿cómo lo descubristes?- Le pregunté viendo la laguna, la luna se reflejaba en ella y adquiría un color plata.

-Estaba jugando con Aaron a las escondidas- Devolví mi vista hacia ella y me soprendio que me estaba viendo.

-¿Enserio?- Estaba perdido en sus ojos, eran de un color dorado Amarillo, no se parecían a los míos o a los de mi familia, no, los de ella eran de un color especial.

-Como crees- Hablo luego de unos momentos en silencio y soltó una estuendosa carcajada, pero en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos- Sé que soy infantil, pero no para tanto.

-¿Entonces cómo lo descubristes?- Suspiró y se sento en la orilla de la laguna, la imité después de unos segundos.

-Si lo descubrí por Aaron, pero no fue precisamente jugando a las escondidas- Murmuró jugando con el agua de la laguna.

-¿Y entonces cómo?- Dejó de jugar con el agua y abrazó sus piernas enterrando su cara en medio de ambas.

-Si te cuento prometes no reirte- Habló avergonzada, y yo que pensaba que los vampiros no se pueden avergonzar, o solo es mi familia los que nunca se averguenzan.

-Voy a tratar de no reirme- Hable divertido, ¿qué averguenza a Bella?, seguro me voy a reir mucho.

-Esta bien- Levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos- La primera vez que venimos aquí, Aaron y yo nos pusimos a jugar con una pelota, no preguntes que estabamos jugando, en fin, Aaron mandó la pelota lejos y me tocó a mi, traerla, pero Dios sabe donde la mandó y… bueno… yo- Bajó la cabeza mirando la arena y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos- Me perdí- Añadió en un susurro, tarde un poco en captar lo que dijo, pero cuando me dí cuenta, me hallaba riendo a carcajadas y sosteniendome el estómago.

-¿Cómo… cómo te pudistes perder?- Bella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, eso hacia que riera más fuerte.

-Sabía que no le puedo contar a nadie esto, siempre tienen la misma reacción, cuando Aaron se acuerda me molesta- Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar dandome la espalda, no esperé mas, me levanté y la agarre de la mano, en ese preciso momento una corriente electrica me atravezó, al parecer Bella también lo sintió, porque quedó viendo nuestras manos unidas.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- Bella llevaba su mirada a nuestras manos unidas y luego a mi cara, me dí cuenta de que estaba incómoda y la solte.

-No te procupes, cuando vives con Aaron y Peter, cualquier cosa que te pase, ellos la utilizarán para molestarte- ¿Quién diablos es Peter?, talvez su novio, pero no va al instituto, puede ser que no vaya al instituto y este viviendo con ella. Pero que diablos, a mi no me debe importar eso.

-Bueno- Dije bruscamente- ¿Nos podemos ir?- Hable serio cruzandome de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Habló tristemente y en un susurro- Lo siento si hize o dije algo mal- Susurro, al instante me sentí mal, ella no había dicho o hecho nada, era yo, que no se de donde me entraron celos.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada, solo que tengo una pregunta- Me dedicó una sonrisa muy bella que casi me mata.

-Si claro, preguntame- ¿Soy idiota o qué?, ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar quién es el tal Peter?, pero cuando me dí cuenta me encontraba diciendole "¿Quién es Peter?", no me pude sentir mas idiota en ese momento, bueno si, me sentí más idiota cuando se rio y me dijo "es lo mas parecido que tengo a un padre, él me explico todo acerca de esta nueva vida y me habló acerca de los vegetarianos".

-Ah- Que gran contestación la mia, un simple "ah", enserio, no se que tiene Bella, siempre me hace portarme muy estúpido enfrente de ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no tengo que dejar a Aaron y Jasper solos, quien sabe lo que estan haciendo- Me sonrío, asentí con la cabeza, siempre que juntaban a Aaron y Jasper, se incendiaba Troya, era mejor separarlos antes de que despertaran a los muertos.

Le tendí la mano a Bella y ella la agarró gustosamente, pero me sorprendí cuando no nos fuimos, en vez de eso soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia donde estabamos sentados.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Inquirí, me parecío muy raro verla mirar para todos lados y poner sus manos en su cintura.

-De casualidad no sabes ¿dónde deje mis zapatos?- Habló visiblemente irritada.

- No, no los he visto, tú los traias, desde que me los distes no los volví a ver- Le conteste aguantando la risa.

-Genial, solo a mi me pasa esto, aparte de ser una vampiresa muy torpe, también se me pierden las cosas eso quiere decir que tabién soy despistada, ¡fabuloso!- Habló con sarcasmo, intentaba no reirme, las cosas que a ella le pasaban eran muy divertidas- Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar- Estaba enojada, pero eso solo hacía que tuviera mas ganas de reirme.

-Claro- Conteste en un hilo de voz, nunca en mi vida había querido reirme como lo queria hacer en ese momento.

Empecé a mirar a todos pero no había ni rastros de sus zapatos, nunca entendería porque las mujeres amaban tanto los zapatos. Sin pensarmelo me dirigi hacua un árbol y mire hacia arriba, milagrosamente de una rama estaban colgando sus zapatos.

-Bella- La llamé, al segundo estaba a mi lado, le señale arriba y una sonrisa de Victoria se extendió en su cara.

-Que bien, no se como aparecieron ahí- Susurró para ella misma- Creo que fui yo, pero no me acuerdo- Después de decir eso desapareció de mi lado y apareció en la rama- Listo- Volvió a mi lado, sinceramente esto era fascinante.

-Me gustaría teletransportarme, es genial

-Lo sé- Habló poniendose los zapatos- Pero lo mejor es volverte invisible- Añadió en tono arrogante.

-Sabes lo que es la modestia- Dije para molestarla un poco.

-No, no lo se, pero mi palabra preferida es "arrogancia"- Sonrio y tomo mi mamo, y de un momento a otro aparecimos en mi casa.

Todos estaban ahí, incluidos Emmett y Rosalie, la última miraba a Bella con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Jasper y Aaron al parecer estaban peleando, porque cuando aparecimos miraron a Bella con una cara de disculpa, Bella se dirigió a su hermano, especificando a Jasper.

-De ahora en adelante no te dejaré con Aaron, a veces puede ser muy tonto- Abrazó a Jasper y enterro su cara en el pecho de él.

-Sigo aquí, y tengo que decir, que me siento muy descilucionado, abrazan a ese idi.. - Bella le dio una mirada de advertencia y rápidamente se corrigio- Jasper, y no me abrazas a mi- Se llevo una mano al pecho muy dramaticamente- Me siento traicionado.

-A ti te veo todos los días, y por el resto de mi eternidad, pero a Jasper no- Seguia abrazando a Jasper, dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice y tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Ya vez, Bella me prefiere a mi- Hablo Jasper, su felicidad no cabía en esta casa, sin mentir diría que había esparcido su felicidad a 40km a la redonda.

Jasper se encontraba susurrandole algo a Bella, a lo cual Bella soltó un sollozo, Aaron quien era el que estaba mas cerca de ellos, tenía sus ojos cristalinos, Alice estaba un poco más largo que Aaron, pero no muy largo como para escuchar, tenía los ojos rojos, el resto estábamos del otro lado de la sala, no podía saber que era lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo para que todos estuvieran en ese estado, de Bella seguian saliendo sollozos, me acerqué cautelosamente hasta un punto donde escuchaba perfectamente lo que Jasper decía.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida, ni un día dejé de pensar en ti, el día que nacistes fue el más importante para mí, no sabes lo que sentía al ver a las chicas con sus hermanos, y pensar que nunca iba a estar otra vez contigo, me sentía impotente, te juro que intente ir a buscarte, pero el miedo me detenía, no sabia si era capaz de contenerme, podia matarte y no quería eso- Sin darme cuenta yo también me encontraba con los ojos llorosos. Jasper parecía estar confesandose delante de Bella- Cuando Alice me encontro, estaba en un estado muy depresivo, pero Alice me ayudo mucho a salir de ese estado, pero nunca por mas que quisiera, nunca pude llenar ese hueco que había en mi corazón, cuando te ví en la cafeteria pensé que solo eras alguien parecido a **mi** Isabella, pero me fijé en el collar, en ese collar que la abuela Marie me regaló y que yo te lo di a ti, sentí como mo corazón volvia a revivir, nunca pensé con encontrarte y mucho menos convertida en vampiresa, sé que soy demasiado egoísta, pero ahora que te tengo nunca dejaré que te vuelvas a separar de mí, no me importa con quien tenga que pelear para conseguir eso, pero tú te quedas conmigo- Después de eso no quise seguir escuchando, tenía que darles un momento privado, al parecer todos pensaron igual que yo. Salimos al bosque y nos sentamos en un tronco que se había caído, Rosalie fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Se nota que se quieren mucho- Habló abrazando a Emmett.

-Nunca había visto a Jasper tan feliz, no se que me dio cuando Jasper estaba hablando con ella, les juro que no quería escuchar, pero algo me tenía atrapada- Intentó defenderse Alice

-Verdad- Secundó Aaron- Bella de vez en cuando me hablaba de él, siempre lo hacía con melancolía, estoy seguro que Bella nunca se separará de Jasper.

-No importa, tú y Bella ya son parte de los Cullen- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Son bienvenidos cuando sea- Añadio Carlisle, Aaron les dio las gracias.

-Tenemos que presentarles a nuestros padres, se llaman Peter y Scarleth- Le dijo Aaron a Carlisle.

-No me digas que tu padre es Peter Turner- Aaron asintio muy orgulloso- Lo conozco, trabaja conmigo en el hospital- Todos nos sorprendimos, no me esperaba que otro vampiro pudiera trabajar de médico.

-Enserio- Carlisle asintio- Yo pensé que Peter era el único vampiro ejerciendo esa profesion, claro, cuualquier Turner la podría ejercer- ¿Cómo que cualquier Turner lo podría ejercer?. Iba a preguntar pero Emmett se me adelantó.

-¿Cómo que cualquier Turner?- Todos miramos a Aaron.

-Me creerian si les dijera que ningún Turner ha probado sangre humana.

-¿Enserio? ninguno, ninguno- Pregunto Emmett, Aaron asintio.

-Vaya, no me imagine esto- Hablo Alice.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a hablar de cuaquier cosa, hasta que nos dmos cuenta que eran las 5:00 am, así que decidimos volver, no sin antes que Aaron diciera _"Gracias por aceptarnos en su familia, hablo por mi hermana y por mi, enserio muchas gracias"_ y luego una Esme que se emocionó mucho y dijo _"Gracias a ustedes por venir y completar la vida de Jasper, nunca lo habíamos visto estar tan feliz"_ .

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Otro capítulo nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero actualizar pronto.


	6. Una vieja conocida

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

6. Una vieja conocida

Al llegar a la casa vimos a una Bella sosteniendo un zapato en una mano y el otro se lo lanzó a Jasper dándole en la cabeza, Emmett, como siempre siendo él, lanzó una gran carcajada causando que los hermanos nos voltearan a ver.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué paso aquí?- Habló Carlisle tratando de no reírse.

-Claro, explícales Jasper, te cedo el honor- Jasper nos miró a todos y suspiró.

-Le dije a Bella- La miró y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Sigue- Lo alentó poniéndose a la par de él, viéndonos a todos.

-Le dije que esos zapatos eran muy feos- Habló Jasper con la vista puesta en el piso. Era increíble el poder que Bella ejercía en Jasper, nunca lo había visto con la mirada abajo, siempre mantenía un perfil alto, casi leonino, pero desde la llegada de Bella, no conservaba ese porte.

-Le contesté que estaba muy mal- Levantó el zapato que le había tirado a Jasper- Estos son unos Channel originales edición limitada- Levantó los zapatos a la altura de su cabeza- Y le pregunté si quería comprobarlo, Jasper me miró sin entender y le lancé el zapato- Nadie soportó la declaración y nos soltamos a reír, Jasper nos miró con el ceño fruncido y Bella apretaba los dientes para no reírse.

-Pobre Jasper- Habló Alice, acercándose a Jasper- Pero eso le pasa por no prestarme atención cuando hablo de moda- Alice y sus pláticas acerca de la moda, cada Viernes en la noche, nos reunía a todos y nos "contaba" sobre lo último de la moda para hombre y mujeres, las únicas que le ponían atención eran Rosalie y Esme, nosotros los varones, nos entreteníamos recortando las revistas de moda que Alice llevaba, poníamos a los hombres, vestidos de mujeres, a los cuerpos de hombre, les poníamos cabeza de mujeres, y no le prestábamos atención a Alice.

-Sí, Buenos tiempos aquellos- Habló Emmett recordando el Viernes pasado.

-Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, ¡eso fue la semana pasada!- Exclamó Rosalie, levantando las manos al aire.

-Eso me da una idea- Alice pensaba invitar a Bella y a toda su familia- ¿Por qué no vienen el próximo Viernes a casa?- Aaron y Bella intercambiaron una mirada rápida y luego le sonrieron a Alice.

-Lo sentimos, ya teníamos planes para ese día- Le dijo Aaron con una mirada de disculpa.

-No importa, supongo que será otro día- Alice hizo un puchero, Bella parecía que iba a acceder, pero Aaron la golpeó en la mano.

-Si, tal vez otro día- Bella miró su reloj y abrió los ojos- Ya nos tenemos que ir, Scarleth se seguro que nos mata- Se empezaron a despedir de todos, Bella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos hoy en el instituto- Dijo Aaron caminando a la puerta, seguido de Bella- ¿No se te olvida algo?- Le preguntó, viéndola fijamente, Bella lo miró sin comprender- Los zapatos- Susurró, Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y los levantó del piso donde los había dejado caer cuando Alice se despidió de ella con un gran abrazo.

-Adiós- Se despidió Bella, entrando a su auto.

Cuando no escuchamos ningún auto, todos soltamos un suspiro, pero todos fueron por diferentes razones.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien- Comentó Jasper, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué pensaste que iba a salir mal?- Le pregunté, todos miraron a Jasper esperando una respuesta.

-Bella es muy celosa cuando se trata de su familia, nunca le ha gustado que nadie se acercara a mí- Explicó con una gran sonrisa- Bella era como la extraña del pueblo.

-¿Por qué?, ella parece ser buena persona- Dijo Rosalie provocando que todos la miráramos- ¿Qué?, no me puede caer bien Bella.

-No, no es eso, claro que te puede caer bien, lo raro es que alguien te caiga bien- Le contestó Alice con una sonrisa- A mí también me cae bien.

-Mejor dicho, a todos nos cae bien ella- Carlisle asintió a lo que Esme dijo- Es una muchacha muy dulce- Jasper soltó una gran carcajada.

-Lo dulce lo tiene, lo que yo tengo de pelinegro- Lo miramos sin entender- No me malinterpreten, amo a mi hermana, pero ella era o es una buscapleitos- Traté de imaginarme a Bella como buscapleitos, pero no podía.

-¿Buscapleitos? Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero Bella no parece ninguna buscapleitos- Gracias Emmett, se atrevió a decir lo que yo quería decir, pero me daba pena.

-Por eso salía siempre ilesa de cualquier problema- Sonrió recordando algo- Si no me creen pregúntenle a ella, seguro les va a contar sus aventuras, créanme, Bella no es tan inocente como parece- Alice se puso a reír de la nada, y me ocultó sus pensamientos.

-Te creo Jazz, hoy nos vamos a reír como nunca- Y sin dejar que nadie le preguntara nada, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Ya miraron la hora que es?- Nos preguntó Esme, todos negamos con la cabeza- Son las 7 de la mañana, será mejor que se preparen para el instituto.

Asentimos y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Me duché y cambié de ropa.

Alice llegó a sacarme de mi habitación diciendo que ya era muy tarde, me agarró de la mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras aún con mi mano agarrada, llamó a los chicos y me subió al auto, al segundo llegaron mis hermanos y se subieron al auto.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?- Le pregunté mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

-Tenemos que llegar temprano al instituto- Fue lo único que dijo, nadie le preguntó el porqué.

En menos de 5 minutos llegamos al instituto, habíamos llegado con 15 minutos de anticipación, nos bajamos del auto y Alice nos hizo quedarnos ahí.

-Ya se van a dar cuenta el porqué los traje antes- Susurró misteriosamente, miró hacia un costado y ahí se estaba aparcando un Porsche- Vienen los problemas- Volvió a susurrar, miró había el frente y ahí venían dos autos uno era un Ferrari f 430 negro, y el otro era un BMW M6 azul, ambos autos muy lindos y tenía una idea de quienes se trataban,

Se aparcaron a ambos lados de mi auto, del Ferrari salió Bella y del BMW salió Aaron, ambos traían caras de frustración e ira. Se reunieron con nosotros y Bella abrazó a Jasper.

-¿Cómo andas hermanito?- Le preguntó, tratando de contener la ira.

-Yo muy bien, pero al parecer tú no- Le contestó cuando se separaron.

-Bueno…- No terminó porque llegó una vampiresa a donde estábamos nosotros.

-Isabella, cariño tanto tiempo de no vernos- Le dijo, viendo descaradamente a Aaron, el cual tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-Al parecer no mucho- Le contestó Bella muy cortante.

-Cariño, ¿por qué me hablas de esa manera?- La chica no era fea, cabello color negro, delgada, los ojos era de color dorado, y muy pálida, como todos nosotros.

-Te lo voy a advertir una vez Darling- Su nombre lo escupió llenó de veneno- Te vuelves a acercar a alguien de mi familia, y esta vez no consideraré matarte con mis propias manos ¿entiendes?- ¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿ya había luchado una vez para que Bella hablara así?, yo no era el único confundido, todos los demás estaban igual, exceptuando a Aaron.

-Cariño, pero si yo no hice nada- Le contestó, Bella dio dos pasos hacia adelante, pero Aaron la detuvo.

-Mejor haz lo que Bella te dice- La chica sin decir nada dio media vuelta y entró al instituto.

-¿Se puede saber quién es ella?- Le preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Una vieja conocida- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al instituto seguida de Aaron.

-Esto no me cierra- Dije, todos asintieron- Si es una vieja conocida, ¿por qué la trata así?

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que lo voy a investigar- Dijo Jasper decidido.

Hola!

Aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo

Muchas gracias a las q nos han colocaron en alertas y en favoritos

Espero que les haya gustado y que nos dejen rewies para saber si les va gustando la trama.

Muchos besos a todas!


	7. Contando historias

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todas las que nos han leído:<strong>

**alii rathboneisa-21, Nessie Cullen Jazz , Mac Masen , Mariana, Sophia facinelli Cullen, fanisa , bellessie, Alada1998, Alada1998,alii Rathbone,beky09,BloodyCheek,Cullen nicky,danyy18,Dora Lupin97,Ermia,Inkdestiny,Jane Rocío,Jasbell Cullen,Jeka cullen, sk4riiitho,MarielithaCulle,nnamy33,perl rose cisne**

**bellessie : wolaa! El papà de bella y Aaron se llama Jonathan**

* * *

><p>7. Contando Historias<p>

Empezamos a caminar hacia dentro del instituto, nos despedimos una vez dentro, a todos nos todos nos tocaba una clase distinta, sólo a Alice y Jasper les tocaba la primera clase juntos.

-Edward- Me llamó Alice, dí media vuelta y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados- No le preguntes nada a Bella sobre la chica, se va a poner muy temperamental- Asentí con la cabeza y me encaminé hacia el salón de clases, por suerte el profesor de Biología no había llegado, llevaba tres minutos de retraso, pero el Sr. Banner cerraba la puerta a las ocho en punto y si no estabas dentro, te cerraba la puerta ya fuera en tus narices, sólo me pasó una vez y Emmett me molestó con eso por todo un mes.

Al llegar me dí cuenta porque Alice me decía que no le preguntara nada a Bella, ella se encontraba en el asiento continuo al mío, exactamente, era mi compañera de mesa, me senté a su lado, pero ella se encontraba viendo distraídamente la ventana, así que me hice notar.

-Hola Bella- Le dije, ella no parecía reaccionar, estuve a punto de levantar la mano y sacudirla.

-Ah, ¿Qué?- Dijo desorientada- Hola Edward- Habló después que me miró a mí.

-¿Como estás?- No sé porque, pero quería saber como se sentía, me miró y suspiró muy profundamente.

-He tenido días mejores- Contestó, no pudimos seguir hablando, porque llegó el profesor, disculpándose por no haber llegado antes, alegando que su despertador no había sonado, pero en realidad, tuvo una reconciliación con su esposa, bloqué sus pensamientos, eran demasiado gráficos, me estremecí.

Al final, no dio nada de clase, solo nos puso a leer un libro, nadie lo estaba leyendo, se estaban pasando papelitos por debajo de la mesa, así que decidí intentarlo yo también, arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí

_Así podemos hablar mejor-_Doblé el papel y se pasé, Bella me miró con burla en sus ojos, abrió el papel y escribió.

_Esto no es hablar, a esto se le llama "escribir", y bueno, de que quieres__**escribir-**_ Remarcó la palabra escribir, reí muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Bella me escuchara.

_No lo sé, ¿de que quieres__**escribir**__?, estoy abierto a sugerencias, ¿contenta?, usé a palabra escribir-_Doblé el papel y se lo envié, el Sr. Banner levantó la vista, pero Bella fue más rápida y escondió el papel entre sus pechos, ese era uno de los lugares que el Sr. Banner no se atrevería a buscar, cuand el profesor miró que no había nada fuera de lo común, Bella sacó el papel y volvió a escribir.

_¿Quieres saber historias de Jasper cuando era pequeño?-_Jasper nunca nos había contado sus aventuras de pequeño, y quien mejor para contarlas que su hermana.

_Claro, seguro sabes muchas historias que harían pasa a Jasper vergüenza ¿verdad?-_ Le pasé el papel, y Bella sonrío como recordando algo, escribió algo y me lo volvió a dar.

_Por supuesto, ¿nunca les ha contado nada?-_No, si nos hubiera contado algo, Emmett lo molestaría por toda la eternidad.

_No, nunca nos ha dicho nada, pero a tí no te dirá nada que nos cuentes-_Se lo pasé y Bella negó con la cabeza, iba a escribir, cuando sonó el timbre dando por terminada la materia, Bella se levantó agarró sus libros y yo hice lo mismo que ella, empezamos a caminar.

-En el almuerzo les voy a contar todo- Dijo, yo asentí, Alice venía corriendo, y cuando estuvo a la par de nosotros, se le colgó del cuello de Bella.

-Bellita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora ya sé historias de Jazz cuando era humano- Bella empezó a reir, y Jasper llegó hasta donde estabamos.

-Ni se te ocurra contar esas cosas- La amenazó Jasper, pero todos sabíamos que nunca le haría daño.

-O sino que- Lo desafió Bella, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, Alice miraba a Bella y a Jasper simultáneamente, Jasper se rindió y bajó la miraba, gritando en su mente "_Porque siempre cedo a Bella, empezaré a practicar un nuevo poder, se llamará: no ceder ante Bella, Edward deja de leer mi mente"._

-Lo siento- Me disculpé, Alice seguía colgada al cuello de Bella.

-Me tengo que ir, mi próxima clase es historia, como detesto la historia- Murmuró Bella, Alice a regañadientas soltó a Bella, y cuando se sentió libre, salió corriendo, lo más rápido a paso humano que podía, para ir a su clase.

-¿No le preguntastes sobre la chica?- Me preguntó Jasper, yo negué con la cabeza- Mejor, créeme, Bella es bipolar, y si le preguntas acerca de algo que no quiere contar, las cosas se pueden poner muy feas- Aseguró, miré a mi alrededor y me percaté que casi no había nadie.

-Me tengo que ir, voy a Cálculo- Empecé a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

Las siguientes horas pasaron más lento de lo normal, cuando sonó el timbre que daba lugar al almuerzo, salté de la silla y me encaminé hacia la cafeteria, divisé a mis hermanos en la mesa más alejada, llegué y me senté al lado de Alice, busqué con la vista a Bella y no la encontré.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- Pregunté, Alice señaló con el dedo índice la puerta, al principio no miré nada, pero luego venía Bella con un montón de chicas detrás de ella, y haciendole preguntas muy indiscretas.

-¿Qué tratamiento usas en el cabello?, ¿Cúal es tu cirujano plástico?, ¿Cuánto te costó la liposucción?- Bella abrió la boca varias veces, pero no dijo nada, en eso llegó Aaron y la trajó donde estabamos nosotros, se sentó al lado mío.

-Pueden creer lo que me estan preguntando- Murmuró tratando de contener la cólera- ¿Que les pasa?, yo nunca me he hecho una cirugía plástica, le daría un millón de dólares al círujano que logre traspasar mi piel- Y siguió refunfuñando de cosas sin sentido, Jasper apretaba los labios para no reírse- Si verdad, ríanse de mí, pero Jessica, me dijo que alguien comenzó el chisme, y voy a averiguar quien fué- En ese momento Jasper no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, seguido de Emmett, Aaron miraba para otro lado, trtando de discimular su risa, Alice y Rosalie encontraron muy interesantes las bandejas de comida, y el único que no sabía que hacer era yo, me dediqué a jugar con lo libros- Será mejor que se tranquilicen, todos estan viendo para acá- Nos susurrró, y efectivamente, todos nos estaban viendo, y al parecer se sincronizaron porque todos pensaban al mismo tiempo _"Los Cullen ríendose, eso es un milagro", "Jasper se río, él nunca se ríe", "¿De qué se estaban ríendo los Cullen",_eso solo causó que me ríera más fuerte, Bella se cruzó de brazos y miró fíjamente a Jasper- Fuístes tú- Lo señaló con el dedo índice, Jasper asintió- Muy bien hermano, ¿quíen qiere saber historias de Jasper pequeño?- Emmett se calló abruptamente y Jasper se puso serio.

-No lo piensas- Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Claro que lo pienso, tú inventastes que me he hecho cirugías plásticas por todo el cuerpo, ¿por qué yo no puedo contar historias a tu propia familia?- Se retaron con la mirada- Les voy a contar una historia que en lo personal me encanta.

-¿Esas historias avergüenzaran a Jasper?- Preguntó Emmett, Bella asintió- Entonces sigue- La alentó, a Bella se le extendió una sonrisa maligna por el rostro.

-¿Alguna vez les contaron historias de miedo?- Preguntó Bella, todos negamos- Bien, les contaré una que le daba mucho miedo a Jasper- Suspiró profundamente y empezó el relato- Nos contaron una vez nuestros padres que existía un hombre que murío en la casa que estabamos viviendo- Su voz era apenas un susurro- Dicen que el hombre le vendió su alma a la "Muerte" a cambio de tener buenas tierras y un próspero futuro.

∞ El trato consistía en que tendría cinco años de prosperidad, pero si el hombre no le conseguía más almas a la "Muerte", esta mataba al hombre, cuando pasaron los cinco años el hombre no quería conseguirle más almas a la "Muerte", y cuando vino y miró que no tenía ninguna alma para ella, mató al hombre en la habitación que usaba Jasper.

∞Todas las noches, iba un sacerdote a "exorcisar" la casa, en uno de esos días, el sacerdote sintió un frío que le calaba los huesos, trató de calentarse con la pequeña candela que tenía en manos, subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Jasper, cuando va subiendo, se sintió observado, miró hacia todos lado y no había nada, siguió subiendo las escaleras y cuando llegó arriba escuchó un gritó desgarrador.

∞Giró la cabeza buscando de donde provenía el grito y no supo de donde, entró al cuarto que tenía que exorcizar y la candela se apagó provinente de una gran corriente de aire, el sacerdote intentó encender la candela, pero no tuvo éxito, se iba a retirar cuando la candela se encendió sóla.

∞Pero esta vez la candela no alumbraba un poco, sino alumbraba toda la habitación, miró hacia el frente y ahí estaba el hombre que la "Muerte" había matado, colgando de la ventana y en la pared estaba escrito "Vete de aquí" con sangre.

∞El sacerdote se asustó mucho y salió corriendo, jurando que nunca volvería a poner un pie dentro, se hizo demasiado devoto, y pensó que el "Demonio" no podría contra él, así que intentó entrar a la casa, al principio todo estaba muy bien, pero cuando entró al cuarto, se quedó de piedra, esta vez el hombre no estaba colgado, sino que estaba en la cama con una mujer extremadamente bella, y de la nada aparecieron tres mujeres más igual de bellas, que hicieron pecar al sacerdote, al final mataron al sacerdote poniendo con su sangre "Un pecado al pecador", al día siguiente, solo se encontraba ese escrito, pero no había sangre en ningún lugar más.- Estabamos tan concentrados en el relato que nos sobresaltamos cuando una chica gritó, Bella se puso a reír- En fin, cuando Jasper escuchó esa historia, nunca más quiso volver a dormir en su habitación, tuve que cambiar con él para que pudiera dormir, y eso que yo tenía ocho años, a mi nunca me dieron miedo las historias de terror, cada vez que me iba a dormir, Jasper pasaba con agua bendita rociando la habitación, era muy dulce, pero a mi nunca me pasó nada- Bella le sonrió a su hermano, y Emmett miraba para todos lados.

-Bells- La llamó- ¿Esa historia es verdadera?- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, según dicen en mi pueblo, fué verdadera, pero muchas personas lo dudaban, aunque algunas lo creían muy ferventemente- Bella miró a Jasper y estos se sonrieron de manera malefíca.

-Tiffany Banks- Dijo, Bella asintió- La chica a la que le jugastes la broma.

-Claro, ella era la chica enamorada de mi hermano, yo la odiaba- Alice sonrió y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza- Una vez molestó tanto que le hablara de ella a Jasper, que lo hice, pero no en buenos terminos.

-Bella llegó diciendome que no soportaba a una chica llamada Tiffany, la quería agarrar de los pelos, y que si no dejaba de hablar de mí, iba a olvidar que era una señorita y la iba a agarrar a los golpes- Completó Jasper.

-¿Es cierto que eras una buscaplitos?- Le preguntó Rosalie, todos la volvimos a ver, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Y despues dicen que yo soy el safado- Murmuró Emmett.

-Callense los dos, sigue Bella- Habló Alice, acercandode más a Bella.

-Si, es cierto, era una buscapleitos, pero solo cuando se metían conmigo, de lo contrario era una niña muy dulce- Jasper la miró con la boca abierta y murmuró un "Estas loca"- Bueno, ahora sí contaré historias que avergüenzaran a Jasper.

-Esto lo voy a desfrutar mucho- Habló Emmett, poniendose cómodo.

-Bueno, a mi hermanito aquí presente, le gustaba pasearse como Dios lo trajo el mundo por toda la casa- Aaron empezó a reír, pero Emmett no se quedaba atrás- También le gustaba comer lodo, mamá lo regañaba por eso, pero no dejaba de hacerlo, le daba miedo dormir solo, generalmente a mitad de la noche iba donde nuestros padres para dormir con ellos.

-Ya Bella, por favor- Le dijo Jasper a Bella, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio te daba miedo la oscuridad?- Le pregunté, Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué?, tue hermana lo contó, solo me cercioro.

-Para que no me hagan preguntas de ese tipo, sí, todo lo que dijo Bella es verdad- La mencionada sonrió muy ampliamente.

-Eso te pasa por andar diciendo que me hago cirugías.

-Se dieron cuenta de algo- Habló por primera vez Aaron, todos negamos- La cafeteria esta practicamente vacía, solo nos encontramos nosotros y el grupo de Stanley- Miré alrededor y no había nadie, el grupo de Stanley ya se estaba retirando, Bella saltó de la silla.

-Hoy el profesor me mata, ya me dejó fuera una vez, no quiero que haya una segunda- Y salió corriendo de la cafeteria.

-Le toca Cálculo, ese profesor la trae con ella- Dijo Aaron siguiendo a Bella.

-Ven, les dije, mi hermana se considera a ella misma una buscapleitos, les dije que no es tan dulce como parece- Nos pusimos en pie y nos encaminamos hacia los salones de clases, se nos interpuso la "vieja conocida" de Bella.

-Les ha contado Bella acerca de mí- La miramos sin entender- Creo que no, bueno, será mejor que les cuente yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que nos dejen rewies**

**muchos besos y abrazos.**


	8. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror.

8. Concersaciones

Miré a Jasper y este tenía el ceño fruncido, sus pensamientos eran una maraña, no sabía donde comenzaban unos y donde terminaban otros, por un lado quería saber que ocultaba Bella, pero por otro lado, no quería saber por medio de esta chica, deseaba que Bella fuese quien le dijera.

-¿Les parece que les cuente? - Leí en los pensamientos de Jasper que iba a decir que no, pero Bella se apareció de la nada a las espaldas de la chica, junto con Aaron.

-Déjalos Darling, ellos no saben nada y no pretendo que lo sepan- Habló Bella con voz tan fría como un cubo de hielo, Aaron tenía agarrada a Bella de las manos, en su cara se miraba que estaba muy enojado, pero trataba de contenerlo.

-Sabes muy bien que terminaras diciendo que sí, así que porque no aceptas decirles- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Darling, esta vez Bella apareció delante de la chica.

-Si están tan seguros ¿por qué te enviaron? - La cara de Darling se descompuso en una mascara de furia- Eso me dice que no están tan seguros.

-Claro que sí, sabes muy bien lo que te dijeron y sabes muy bien que vas a decir que sí- La sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en la cara de Darling.

-Fue una estúpida amenaza, ¿crees que Bella les hará caso?, yo no lo creo- Habló Aaron muy seguro de sí mismo- Aparte, hablaron de un cambio y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- Bella se dio la vuelta y quedó en frente de nosotros.

-Si nos disculpan, nos tenemos que ir- Jasper iba a replicar, pero Bella fue más rápida, tocó a Aaron y a Darling, segundos después habían desaparecido, nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos, todos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrió.

¿En qué estaba mentida Bella?, ¿Qué era lo que la chica nos iba a contar?, ¿De qué cambio hablaba Aaron?, miré a mis hermanos y tenían expresión estupefacta.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?- Preguntó Emmett, todos miramos a Jasper y este negó con la cabeza.

-No, es mejor dejarlo así, tarde o temprano Bella cantará como un gallo- Empezó a caminar hacia los salones, no tuvimos otra opción que seguirlo, durante lo que resto del día no supimos nada de Bella o Aaron, Jasper intentaba comunicarse en vano con ella, la llamaba a su celular pero no le contestaba, llamó a la casa de ellos, pero nadie contestaba.

-Les juro que de ser humano, hace mucho me fuera dado un paro cardiaco- Habló pasándose una mano por el cabello y dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa niños?- Nos preguntó Esme con tono maternal entrando a la sala.

-Mi hermana, eso es lo que pasa- Le contestó Jasper, estaba tan preocupado que nos tenía a todos así, todavía se seguía preguntando cual era el secreto de Bella para que Aaron estuviera furioso.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?- Volvió a preguntar, Jasper le explicó todo lo que sabía, y de vez en cuando Emmett lo corregía, diciéndole, "no eso no fue así", "eso no lo dijo", y cosas parecidas, y cada vez que decía eso, se ganaba una mirada de reproche de parte de Esme y un golpe, cortesía de Rosalie.

-Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó- Concluyó Alice, no se en que momento terminó hablando ella, pero agradecía que ya hubieran terminado de contar, nos tardamos exactamente dos horas contándole a Esme.

-Ya veo- Murmuró- ¿Por qué no le preguntan?- Sugirió, Jasper soltó una carcajada oscura, todos lo miramos.

-Preguntarle algo a Bella que quiere ocultar, no lo creo, se pone como una fiera- Nos quedamos callados un buen rato sin saber que decir, a nadie se le ocurría nada, mucho menos a mí.

-Me voy a quemar el cerebro de tanto pensar- Se quejó Emmett, por muy absurdo que suene, ese comentario logró relajar un poco el ambiente, Rosalie se puso a reír, logrando que los demás dejáramos salir una sonrisa.

-Ya sé- Saltó Alice, la miramos sin saber a que se refería- Ya sé como saber que es lo que oculta Bella- Ahora sí le prestamos atención, incluida Esme.

-¿Cómo?- El principal interesado era Jasper, pero creo que yo me gano el segundo, no se porque, pero sentía que debía proteger a Bella de todo.

-Muy bien, lo que pensé es lo siguiente- No terminó de hablar porque el ruido de unos autos, más bien cinco autos, tomaron toda nuestra atención, cuatro siguieron carretera arriba y uno estaciono en el garaje, era Carlisle, todos bajamos las escaleras y fuimos al garaje.

-Hola Papá- Canturreó Alice, Carlisle simplemente le sonrió, le dio un beso a Esme y se fue a su despacho, quería leer su mente, pero me estaba bloqueando.

-¿Qué le pasa a Carlisle?- Preguntó Emmett, nos encogimos de hombros y entramos a la casa, Carlisle siempre abrazaba a Alice cuando regresaba de trabajar o le decía "¿como estas mi niña?', hoy no fue ni lo uno, ni lo otro, solo le sonrió.

-Jasper puedes venir- Llamó Carlisle desde su despacho, Jasper le contestó "ya voy", y se encaminó hacia el despacho, no quería ser cotilla, pero en esta situación lo ameritaba, me senté lo más cerca del despacho que el sofá me permitía, al parecer todos adivinaron mis intenciones, que hicieron lo mismo, incluida Esme, la miramos sorprendidos, se encogió de hombres y murmuró un "necesito saber que le pasa a mi mardo", todos asentimos y prestamos atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba dentro del despacho.

_-¿Qué crees que sea?-_Esa fue la voz de Jasper, estaba impregnada de duda.

_-No lo sé, pero sus ojos no eran dorados, eran de un color café-_ Ahora sí me perdí, ¿de qué estaban hablando?, de Bella, ella no tiene los ojos café.

_-Bueno sus ojos eran de un color chocolate cuando era humana, pero nunca del café que describiste, ¿estas seguro qué no eran lentes de contacto?-_Preguntó Jasper, ahora sí sabía que estaban hablando de Bella, pero es imposible que el color de los ojos cambia tan drásticamente, puede cambiar al negro, pero nunca al café.

_-Ahora que lo dices, no me fijé muy bien, puede que sean lentes de contacto, pero mi duda sigue, ¿porqué andar lentes de contacto, si sus ojos son dorados, enserio no lo entiendo.-Porque no haces algo-_Sugirió Carlisle_- Ve a visitarla y saca tus propias teorías, pero te digo que llegaron muy sofocados buscando a Peter._

_- Creo que iré, pero no me mostraré, simplemente estaré ahí y no dejaré que me noten-_Alice me dijo en la mente "eso era lo que yo iba a sugerir".

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Jasper saliendo del despacho, dijimos que sí y salimos a la calle y Jasper nos dijo que corriéramos dos kilómetros, eso hicimos, luego de unos segundo una impotente mansión se mostraba ante nosotros, esa "casa" era mas grande que la nuestra y eso ya era decir algo, era de un color crema, la puerta era muy grande de un color café, habían cinco ventanas en la parte de arriba, y en la de abajo habían solamente dos, a los lados de la mansión, había un jardín con varios tipos de árboles y flores.

-¿Ya les dije que la casa de mi hermana es mucho mas grande que la nuestra?- Se vanaglorio Jasper, le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica- Lo siento, pero tienen que aceptar, su casa es mucho más gigante que la nuestra, y eso que no han visto el interior- Y siguió hablando del interior de la casa y quien sabe de que cosas más, la única que le prestaba atención fue Alice, los demás estábamos esperando algún movimiento dentro de la casa, paro nada sucedía, de un momento a otro comenzaron los gritos.

_-¡Yo sabía que no les tenía que contar nada!-_Esa voz era la de Bella, Jasper paró abruptamente de hablar y se puso alerta.

_-¡Claro que nos tenías que contar, no se como no nos dijeron de esto durante 50 años!-_Gritó la voz de una mujer, pero la voz de ella tenía un toque de desesperación, miedo, angustia, reproche.

_-¿Crees que es fácil para mí decir todo esto?-_La voz de Bella ahora era sarcástica, dejó salir una risa tenebrosa_- Mucho tengo con que Aaron me haya seguido, no quiero meter a nadie más en esto, es muy difícil-_Se escuchó como se quebraba algo y Bella lanzaba una serie de malas palabras.

_-Ya basta las dos-_La voz de un hombre sonó muy fuerte_- Scarleth, entiende que ella tiene sus motivos, y por ende quería protegernos-_¿Protegerlos?, ¿protegerlos de qué?_- El único que sabía era Aaron y no nos iba a decir porque Bella se lo pidió, y tú-_Supongo que le estaba hablando a Bella_- No te enojes tanto, raras veces te he visto así, y créeme, das la impresión equivocada_- Se quedó callado de repente, y me di cuenta de que Emmett se había caído de la rama del árbol, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

-Mierda- Susurró Jasper, nos preparamos para correr, sin percatarnos que Bella apareció junto con toda su familia, aparecieron en el aire, Aaron y Ella aterrizaron como un gato, muy ágiles, el que supuse que era Peter, cayó en ambos pies, y la que supuse que era Scarleth, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a aparecer así, usaba unos tacones muy altos, al caer se quedó atascada entre la tierra y se fue de espaldas, Bella soltó una carcajada para nada forzada, Peter corrió a ayudar a su esposa, mientras que Aaron miraba para otro lado, escondiendo su sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- Murmuró Scarleth cuando estaba en pie- No te rías, no estoy acostumbrada a aparecer en el aire, deberías dejar de hacer eso- Reprochó a Bella, Aaron no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

-No se burlen, puede que eso haya sido muy chistoso, pero no hay que reírse- Hablaba en voz alta Peter, más para él, que para los otros, se notaba que estaba luchando para esconder su risa.

-Ahora que ya pasó la hora del chiste, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?- Miré detenidamente a Bella y noté que se había cambiado de ropa, levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos color borgoña, desvié mi mirada hacia Jasper, un momento ¿ojos color borgoña?, volví mi vista hacia ella nuevamente y sí, sus ojos eran color borgoña, ¿acaso…?.

-No, no maté a nadie- Explicó leyendo mis pensamientos- Mis ojos se ponen así cuando estoy muy furiosa, y eso que tengo mucha paciencia- ¿A qué vampiro se le ponen los ojos de color rojo cuando se enoja? a nadie, solamente a ella.

-Esto es… mmm…eres… como lo digo sin que te ofendas- Le dijo Emmett buscando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-¿Rara?- Le preguntó Bella, Emmett asintió- Lo sé, Aaron me lo dice cada vez que puede- Al susodicho esbozó una sonrisa- Y bien, alguno de ustedes se dignará a decirme porque están aquí- Nadie le contestó- ¿Jasper?- Trató por otro medio, puso una cara de niña inocente.

-Estábamos pasa saber que era lo que escondías- Todos los Turner se pusieron serios, menos Bella.

-Ah, eso, sobre la chica nueva ¿verdad?- Todos asentimos- Bueno, les voy a explicar, Darling es enamorada de Aaron, esta chica lo viene acosando desde hace mucho, no le dijimos a Peter ni Scarleth porque no les gusta Darling y se iban a enojar con ella por andar acosándonos, y bueno, la chica tiene una familia que son unos maniáticos- Aaron asintió ante lo último- Que a Scarleth y Peter tampoco les caen bien, y los estaba protegiendo de armar un escándalo, yo era la única que sabía, pero luego se lo conté a Aaron, y digamos que cada vez que la mira se enoja mucho- Terminó con una sonrisa, los Turner la miraban sin creer nada, y mi familia no se creía nada de lo que dijo- ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó a Aaron.

-¿Sí?- Sonó más en modo de pregunta que una afirmación, Bella se acercó a él y al parecer le dio un buen pisotón, que Aaron hizo una mueca de dolor y se corrigió- Si, claro que sí, esa chica esta desquiciadamente enamorada de mí- Abrazó a Bella por la espalda, en este momento mi cuerpo decía que los separara, pero mi mente me gritaba que solo era hermanos, un momento ¿porqué los quiero separar?, muy simple porque ella es MI Bella, bueno, omitamos la parte donde yo digo que es "Mi" Bella, voy a decir que es la Bella de Jasper, eso tampoco sonó muy bien.

-¿Edward?- Me llamó Bella, miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie, aparte de ella y yo.

-Dime- Me preguntó que si iba a su casa y que todos estaban ahí, le respondí que sí, no tuve necesidad de correr, ya que nos teles transportó a los dos, al llegar, tal como había dicho Jasper, su casa era mejor que la de nosotros, me dijo que me sentara y así lo hice, sus sillones eran muy esponjados, cuando te sentabas te hundías.

-¡Te voy a matar Aaron!- Gritó Bella, no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que el grito me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Scarleth llegando a la sala, nos encogimos de hombros, al parecer algo hizo click en su cabeza que miró hacia donde pensé que estaba la cocina- Por favor no, otra vez- Caminó hacia hay y escuche un "Aaron ven a limpiar esto ahora mismo" y Aaron le contestó "Ya voy mama", Bella apareció a la de mí, ahora con sus ojos de un color dorado, con un sándwich entre sus manos, ¿desde cuando los vampiros pueden comer?.

-Aaron utiliza su poder en nosotros, pude hacer que hagamos cosas humanas, como por ejemplo comer- Levantó el sándwich, y respondió a mi pregunta no formulada- Y lo que pasó allí adentro fue que Aaron siempre me juega bromas, y ya es cartujo Viejo llenar el piso de aceite para que me caiga- En la cocina se escuchó un "Maria de todos los Santos", Bella paró de comer abruptamente- Jasper, ¿quién es Maria?- Le preguntó.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolaa!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo opinen si les va gustan la historia o no**

**Gracias por leernos y espero actualizar el sábado**

**Hasta pronto.**


	9. La verdad

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

* * *

><p>9. La verdad<p>

Jasper se tensó inmediatamente, esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido- ¿Qué me preguntaste?- Le preguntó a Bella.

-¿Quién es María?- Volvió a preguntar Bella, todo nos volvimos a ver a Jasper esperando su respuesta.

-Bella- Comenzó, miré a Bella y esta estaba literalmente engullendo el sándwich- ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en otro momento?- Bella terminó de comer e iba a hablar, pero Jasper se adelantó- Lo prometo- Dijo con toda sinceridad, viendo fijamente a su hermana.

-Esta bien- Se levantó y fue a la cocina nuevamente, y cuando volvió, trajo consigo un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate.

-Eso es asqueroso- Le dijo Emmett arrugando la nariz, Jasper estaba ido en su mundo, preguntándose quien le había dicho a Bella sobre María, yo tenía una leve idea de quien fue.

-Déjame decirte que no es asqueroso, solo es asqueroso para los vampiros ancianos, como tú- Le contestó Bella a Emmett, Aaron salió por la puerta de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Bella.

-Yo no soy un anciano- Se quejó Emmett, Aaron abrazó a Bella por la cintura, y esta se recostó en el pecho de Aaron, me obligué a apartar la mirada de ellos, no quería cometer un asesinato, y lo peor es que no sabía la razón.

-Créeme, todos son unos ancianos al lado de los Turner- Le dijo Aaron- Bella ¿no me ibas a dar algo?- Le dijo, yo seguí sin mirarlos, miraba fijamente a Alice la cual levantaba ambas cejas y pensando _"estas celoso hermanito"_ yo negué con la cabeza, ¿yo celoso?, Ja, ni en mil millones años estaría celoso de nadie.

-Es cierto- Le respondió Bella, levantándose del sillón y corriendo escaleras arriba, miré a Aaron, este tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, supe en ese momento que le iba a jugar una broma a Bella, esperé y a los diez segundos Bella empezó a gritar, Aaron apretaba los labios para no reírse, escuché como trataba de abrir una puerta pero no podía, Peter salió quien sabe de donde y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó donde estaba Bella le dijo "No brinques que vas a quebrar la silla y bájate de ahí", a este punto Aaron se soltó a reír, arriba Bella le dijo a Peter "Hay un engendro del mundo ahí", Jasper inmediatamente pensó _"una cucaracha"_ lo miré sin comprender _" Bella detesta a las cucarachas, tiene una fobia con eso, dice que son engendros del mundo y que no deberían de existir, es raro"_ me aclaró, la conversación arriba seguía "No miro a la cucaracha, ¿dónde está?", le preguntó Peter, "Ahí, ahí, mírala se esta moviendo", le respondió Bella, "Me dices ahí, pero no se donde es 'ahí', ¿en el closet?, fueras dicho eso" se escuchó como machacaban algo "No que me dices 'ahí, ahí' y no exactamente" Peter bajó las escaleras y le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Aaron, este se encogió de hombros, Bella bajó las escaleras con una cámara fotográfica entre las manos.

-Sabes que a mí no se me juegan bromas, y menos si se tratan de cucarachas- Le dijó, Aaron instantáneamente se puso en pie y se detuvo al lado de Bella- ¿Sabes que puedo hacer?- Le preguntó girando la cámara entre sus manos- La puedo dejar en algún lugar remoto de China- No dejó a Aaron hablar, porque desapareció.

-Mi cámara, mi preciosa y adorada cámara- Balbuceó con pesar, Scarleth salió de una puerta, los Turner tienen un poder especial para salir de todos los lugares.

-No bromees con Bella, sabes muy bien que te regresará la broma mil veces peor, y aún así te las ingenias para buscar nuevas bromas, deberías invertir mejor tu tiempo hijo- Lo regañó y subió las escaleras, Aaron se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Estúpido león- Ahora volvió Bella, traía la ropa rasgada, principalmente la parte abajo de la camisa.

-¿Dónde esta mi cámara?- Le preguntó Aaron visiblemente nervioso, mi familia, incluido yo, mirábamos atónitos la escena.

-Ah, está en algún lugar remoto en África, aproveché para cazar un león, y mira como me dejó- Se quejó.

-¿Te fuiste a África sin mí?- Murmuró dolido- ¿Qué clase de vampiresa eres?- Bella abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O".

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HICISTES CON MI HERMANO?- Le gritó- No me vas a reclamar por tus fotos- Aaron negó- Esto es raro- Se dejó caer al lado mió.

-Chicos, iré a dormir un rato- Habló Peter subiendo las escaleras- Fue un placer conocerlos- Nos dijo a mi familia y a mí, le contestamos con un "el placer fue nuestro".

-No otra vez- Murmuró Bella- Nos tenemos que ir, ya vuelvo- Se levantó, subió las escaleras y al poco tiempo, regresó con otra ropa, pasó directamente a la cocina, al salir, traía entre sus manos otro sándwich- Ahora sí, nos podemos ir- Aaron se levantó y nosotros lo imitamos.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?- Preguntó Emmett, la verdad todos teníamos la misma duda pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-Cuando Peter y Scarleth dicen que van a dormir- Bella se encogió- Es mejor no estar cerca- Que bueno que no fue gráfica, ya sé porque salimos.

-¿Les apetece una carrera?- Le preguntó Aaron a mis hermanos, todos asintieron, miró a Bella y esta negó con la cabeza y levantó el sándwich- Todos menos Bella, no corre o utiliza poderes mientras este comiendo, ¿cierto?- Bella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, en sus marcas- Todos se pusieron listos para correr- Listos, fuera- Cuando terminó de decir eso, todos salieron corriendo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?- Me preguntó Bella, todavía estaba cerrando la puerta.

-No se me hace justo que te dejen sola- Le respondí, Bella me dedicó una Hermosa sonrisa.

-Por fin alguien caballeroso, Aaron lo es, pero solo cuando le conviene- Empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Bella paró en seco, sabía de que era esta pregunta.

-Me vas a preguntar que escondo ¿verdad?- Asentí, Bella suspiró frustrada- Si te cuanto, ¿prometes no contarle a nadie más?- Volví a asentir- Ven conmigo- Me tomó de la mano y aparecimos en el pequeño río que me mostró la vez pasada- Se perdió mi sándwich- Murmuró y se sentó en el pasto, palmeó al lado y me senté ahí- Entiende que esto es muy difícil de contar, y por nada del mundo le cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera pienses en esto- Me advirtió, suspiró resignada.

-Tiene que ver con los Volturis- Asintió, se acomodó mejor y se puso enfrente de mí.

-Conocí a los Volturis hace 50 años, tenía una rivalidad con una vampiresa llamada Darling- ¿Ella es…?- Si, es la misma Darling que ustedes conocen- Respondió a mi pregunta mental no terminada- Como iba diciendo, Darling es enamorada de Aaron, pero Aaron no le daba ni la Hora, ella siempre pensó que entre Aaron y yo había más que una hermandad.

∞Claro que no lo hay, para mí Aaron es como mi Segundo Jasper, o sea mi Segundo hermano, nunca lo he visto mas que eso y Aaron me mira como su pequeña hermanita que debe proteger de los bribones, en fin, ellos salieron como por una semana, a Darling no le gustaba vivir en ese momento Vancouver, prefería Volterra, así que le dio a elegir a Aaron, ella o nosotros, para Aaron esa decisión fue fácil, nosotros claro, le dijo que podía dejar a Scarleth y Peter, pero a mí nunca.

∞Sabía muy bien que no soportaría perder a otro hermano, y Aaron decidió quedarse con nosotros- Bella tenía la orilla de los ojos enrojecida y los ojos cristalinos, pero nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos- Darling se enojó tanto por la decisión de Aaron que prometió vengarse en contra mía, no le tomé atención a su advertencia, por lo que seguí con mi vida.

∞A los cuatro días después que Darling se fue, llegaron cinco guardias Volturis, diciéndome que Aro me quería ver, luego se fueron, al día siguiente fui a Volterra, sin saber que Aaron venía detrás de mí, cuando llegué al Castillo, Aaron me interceptó y me dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento, lo íbamos a hacer, pero Jane nos encontró y nos llevó con Aro, cuando estuvimos enfrente de Él, descubrió mi poder, quedó tan impactado que me quiso unir a su guardia, Aaron habló por mí negándose.

∞Pero Aro descubrió también el poder de Aaron, en ese momento no dijo nada, solo que nos instaláramos en una de las habitaciones, al día siguiente nos mandó a llamar, dijo que había tomado una decisión, Aaron y yo nos quedamos impactados, no le habíamos dicho nada y aún así Aro tomó una decisión, nos dijo que yo me podía ir, en cambio de que Aaron se quedara, algo así como un intercambio, yo me negué, le dije que no nos íbamos a quedar con ellos, pero Aro me amenazó con matar al todo el que yo conozca, familia, amigos, conocidos, cualquier cosa que yo respetara u amara, dijo que nos daba 10 años para pensarlo, pero lo hemos venido desplazando, siempre salíamos con algo, y nos daba 10 años más.

∞Aaron y yo sabemos que no tenemos que hacer contacto con nadie sin ponerlos en peligro, pero con Jasper, Jasper es mi hermano de sangre, es imposible no hacer contacto con Él, y ustedes, nos hacen sentir acogidos, sabemos que los ponemos en peligro cada vez que estamos juntos, pero no podemos evitarlo, sé que somos demasiado egoístas, pero aparte de nosotros cuatro, no tenemos mas a nadie, Scarleth y Esme han formado una bonita amistad, Carlisle y Peter viven hablando de cosas de medicina, Aaron se pelea con Jasper, puede jugar al Nintendo con Emmett sin que se aburran ninguno de los dos, yo puedo hablar con Alice o Rosalie acerca de modas o quien sabe que, y tú- Esbozó una tierna sonrisa- Tú me haces sentir bien, me siento cómoda contigo, con nadie que no sea de mi familia me siento así- ¿Por que siento que quiero brincar de la emoción?- Como te dije, somos unos grandes egoístas- Terminó con una mirada triste y a la vez melancólica.

-No lo son- La contraataqué- No tienen porque sentirse unos egoístas, a todos en mi familia les gusta estar en su compañía, Aaron y tú son unos locos- Un comienzo es un comienzo, hice que soltara una risilla- Con sus bromas a cada momento, su alegría estilo Alice, hiciste cambiar a Jasper en solo un día, Jasper nunca de los nunca había tenido una sonrisa por mas de un minuto, ahora hasta en el instituto se dan cuenta de que solo riéndose vive, Emmett esta más centrado que nunca, se puso a pensar, eso es un gran avance- Ya van dos risillas- Sabe que Jasper y tú sufrieron mucho al ser separados sin saber que ambos estaban no vivos, literalmente, eso le hace recapacitar de que no sufrió tanto como ustedes dos, Rosalie ya no es tan insufrible como antes, solo se la pasaba criticando al todo que se le pasaba en frente, ahora solo piensa en que zapatos traerás para pedírtelos prestados, antes no había quien soportara a Alice, aparte de Jasper claro, pero viene tú y Aaron, ustedes son igual o aún más enérgicos que ella, eso la hace aún mas enérgica, Carlisle y Esme ya los consideran como unos hijos más, y yo- Ahora viene la parte vergonzosa, la parte donde tengo que hablar acerca de mis sentimientos- Yo también me siento cómodo contigo, no te miento al decirte que no hablaba con las chicas por más de cinco minutos, y mira ahora, llevo con este monólogo por mas de media hora- La miré con ternura- Me siento bien a tu lado- ¿En qué momento nos acercamos tan peligrosamente?, sentía su aliento en mi cara, estábamos separados por milímetros, cualquier movimiento y juntábamos nuestros labios, Bella hizo el primer movimiento, se lanzó a mis labios de forma violenta, haciéndome caer hacia atrás.

Presiono sus labios contra los míos de manera dulce y delicadamente, en un momento nos quedamos en esa posición, pero después de unos segundos, delineó mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, que muy gustosamente se lo concedí, cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la mía, sentí que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, nos separamos minutos después, con nuestras respiraciones aún entrecortadas.

-Bella- La llamé, me miró fijamente, es ahora o nunca- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿como están?<p>

Espero que les guste este capitulo, perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero es que ya entre a estudiar y me han dejado mucha tarea y gracias por sus rewies, favoritos y alertas.

Espero que me dejen un rewie para saber que les va pareciendo.

Espero actualizar el próximo viernes.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Amenazas al estilo Cullen

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF .

* * *

><p><span>10. Amenazas estilo Cullen<span>

Bella se quedó callada por un tiempo, iba a retractarme, cuando una hermosa sonrisa se le extendió por todo el rostro, y de un momento a otro se abalanzó contra mí, dándome un gran beso en la boca, que por supuesto le correspondí.

-¿Pensaste que te diría qué no?- Me preguntó cuando volvimos a la "normalidad".

-Sí, eso pensé- Le aseguré, tenía miedo de que dijera que no, y nunca en toda mi existencia tuve miedo de algo.

-Eres tonto- Me sonrió, pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla, Bella bajó la cabeza avergonzada, me hubiera gustado conocerla cuando aún era humana.

Nunca pensé que le tendría celos de nadie, pero la verdad es que sí, le tengo muchos celos a Jasper, yo nunca conocería a la Bella humana, en cambio, Jasper la vio cuando estaba recién nacida, jugó con ella, estuvo ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos, si, estaba muy celoso de Jasper.

-¿Cómo eras de humana?- Le solté de repente, Bella se quedó estática y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te refieres físicamente?- Negué con la cabeza- Créeme, no quieres saber- Claro que sí quiero saber, por eso le estaba preguntando.

-Si no me dices, recurriré a Jasper- Sé que está mal chantajearla, pero necesito tomar medidas extremas.

-Está bien- Contestó luego de meditar por un rato- Créeme que no he cambiado mucho, soy muy impulsiva, digo lo que pienso en el momento-Eso no lo he notado, prestaré mas atención- Sarcástica y mordaz, no me importa hacer un comentario que hiera a las personas- Y empezó a decir un sin número de defectos de ella, me perdí después de que dijo "torpe, lenta, descuidada vengativa, buscapleitos"- Y esos son todos- La miré y asentí con la cabeza, eran muchos, y parecía decirlos como si los estuviera leyendo- Lo sé, una vez Aaron y yo estábamos contando nuestros defectos y virtudes, creo que pasamos una hora contando los defectos, pero cuando pasamos a la virtudes, hasta los grillos empezaron a grillar- Me reí de su ocurrencia- ¿Sabes cuantas virtudes encontramos entre ambos?- Negué nuevamente, la atraje hacia mí, quedó sentada en mi regazo- Seis- Levantó seis dedos- Seis…. y eso que contamos la misma virtud dos veces- Y así nos quedamos unas cuantas horas más, cuando miré mi celular, eran pasado las 12 de la noche, le propuse a Bella regresar a su casa, dijo inmediatamente que no que a mi casa sería mejor, acepte, esta vez nos fuimos caminando, y Bella milagrosamente no se quitó sus zapatos muy altos.

Durante el trayecto me puse cada vez más nervioso acerca de como tomarían la relación sus hermanos, ahora no era solamente uno, ahora eran tres, y los tres grandulones y muy protectores con Bella, la cual me pasó asegurando todo el camino que Aaron y Jasper iban a aceptar lo que a ella la hiciera feliz, nunca se opondrían a las decisiones que tomara, por más de que no estuvieran de acuerdo, la respetarían.

-No te preocupes por eso- Me aseguró por enésima vez, estábamos frente a la casa, a unos cuantos pasos de entrar y yo estaba petrificado en el lugar, Bella agarró mi mano y tiró de mí, pero antes de que tocara la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió dando lugar a un muy emocionado Aaron, que abrazó muy efusivamente a Bella, logrando que nuestras manos se soltaran.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- Murmuraba Aaron, poniendo en el suelo a Bella.

-¿Qué sabías- Le pregunté, ¿él no puede saber que estoy saliendo con Bella? o sí.

-Sabía que era Bella la que venía- Contestó muy despacio, mirando burlonamente a Bella, la cual enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué apostaste?- No, por favor no, si alguien menciona la palabra "apuesta" Emmett llega como cabra sin dueño para ver de que trata.

-¿Yo?- Se señaló con el dedo índice- Nada, acaso no me crees- Puso su cara de niño inocente, yo reí y Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Le voy a preguntar a Jasper- Le dijo a Aaron, este solo me miró pidiéndome ayuda, me encogí de hombros, no quería pelear con Bella por unas estúpidas apuestas-Si me das lugar- Lo empujó y entró a la casa, nosotros la seguimos de largo, encontró a Jasper en la sala jugando Nintendo con Emmett- Jasper- Canturreó, Jasper se dio vuelta temeroso- Si tu cooperas conmigo no te haré nada- Y eso fue lo que bastó para que Jasper soltara todo.

-Ellos dos- Señaló a Emmett y Aaron- apostaron que podrían saber cuando vinieras, el único que lo supo fue Aaron- Escuché a Emmett diciendo _"traidor"_, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Bella- El que ganara le podía poner retos durante una semana- La mirada de Bella aún era dura- Yo no hice nada, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé mi hermanito precioso, tu si me quieres, pero tú- Encaró a Aaron, y lo señalo con su dedo índice- ¿qué te he dicho acerca de las apuestas?.

-Las apuestas lo único que hacen es volverte rigioso- Murmuró cansado.

-Exacto y – Aaron no la dejó terminar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le preguntó, Bella aún tenía la boca abierta, intentó hablar varias veces, pero no pudo, hasta que al final emitió un "tarado" y la risa de Aaron retumbó en toda la sala.

-Hola Bella- Saludó Esme a Bella, entrando a la sala.

-Hola Esme- Le contestó- ¿Aaron se ha portado bien?- Esme sonrió y asintió.

-Solamente me ha pedido comida- La cara de Bella no tenía comparación se dejó caer en el sillón y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Esme.

-Lo siento- Esme la tranquilizó diciendo que no había pasado nada, y que en la cocina había más comida, Bella negó argumentando que no tenía hambre, pero Aaron salió con su poder, mandándole una ola de hambre.

Todavía no sabía como funcionaba el poder de ellos dos, no había conocido a nadie que se pudiera tele transportar o poder hacer a un vampiro comer comida humana, me dejé caer en el sillón al lado de Bella, a la cual convencieron para comer.

-Esto está muy bueno- Dijo cuando se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, metiéndose otro, Aaron la miró con reprobación.

-¿Amor?- La llamó, cerré mis puños fuertemente, no podía evitar que me dieran celos, verlos llamarse con apodos tan tiernos, pero ahora sabía que era solo mía, mi novia- ¿Sabes lo que es?- Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, Aaron puso en pausa el juego de Nintendo que estaban jugando, Emmett se quejó, pero Aaron lo ignoró- Es zapallo- Bella nos miró aún sin entender de que se trataba todo, asintió con la cabeza, Aaron empezó a reír- ¿Qué es un zapallo Bella?- Soltó una risita nerviosa y se metió otro palito en la boca, mordiéndolo por la mitad.

-Una especie de ¿zanahoria?- Murmuró muy avergonzada, todos los que estábamos ahí no evitamos soltar una gran carcajada, Bella nos miró y entrecerró los ojos- No se que es un zapallo, alguien tendría el honor de decirme que es- Aaron respiró fuertemente, cuando se logró calmar, Emmett ser rió causando que yo riera con él, Aaron se aguantó las ganas y le respondió a Bella.

-Un zapallo es una calabaza- Bella exclamó un "Oh" sorprendida y luego otro "Oh" pero esta vez asqueada, miró el plato con palitos de calabaza y los apartó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté, me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella tiene repulsión por los zapallos- Contestaron Jasper y Aaron al mismo tiempo, se quedaron viendo retándose con la mirada-Eso me correspondía responderlo a mí- Volvieron a hablar los dos juntos- No me copies- Esto me está asustando, van tres frases que hablan al unísono.

-Yo la conozco por más tiempo- Señaló Aaron, Jasper hizo una mueca y empezaron a decirse cosas.

-Y yo quiero que Bella sea feliz- Dio por finalizada la batalla campal Jasper, Emmett los miraba divertido.

-Me quieres ver tan feliz que no te opondrías cuando te digo que tengo novio- Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella, todos con expresiones distintas.

Jasper parecía querer matar a alguien, Aaron parecía desconcertado y Emmett, Emmett paró de reír abruptamente y la miró muy perdido, solo escuchó la última parte, yo por otro lado tenía que hablar con Bella para que no soltara las cosas de repente, si ellos fueran humanos, de seguro en este mismo momento les daría un paro cardíaco.

-¿Qué?- Jasper salió de su letargo, sentándose al lado de Bella.

-Tengo novio- Canturreó feliz, Aaron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Emmett negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quien es?- Le preguntó Aaron- ¿Lo conozco?- Bella asintió- Lo conozco, ¿quién será…?- Al parecer algo hizo click en su cabeza y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, le sonreí tímidamente- No puede ser.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Estalló Emmett, se pasó la mano frenéticamente por el cabello y empezó a balbucear cosas- Te exijo que me digas quien es para dejar unos cuantos puntos claros con él- Empezó a hacer como si le pegaba a alguien, miré a Bella y esta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, claro, no era a ella a la que le iban a dar la paliza, era a mi.

-Si les digo, ¿prometen no golpearlo, amenazarlo, torturarlo, y todo lo que les pase por la cabeza?- Jasper y Emmett asintieron con la cabeza, Aaron se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, aún tenía la expresión desorbitada- Es… Edward- Abrieron la boca formando una perfecta "O", Aaron le susurró algo a Jasper que asintió, Emmett todavía no procesaba lo que Bella dijo, la puerta principal se abrió abruptamente, y apreciaron en la sala, unas muy enojadas Alice y Rosalie, miraron a Bella y la arrastraron escaleras arriba.

-Ahora que estamos solos, nos podrás explicar que pretendes con mi hermana- Exigió Jasper, suspire y les conté todo lo que sentía por ella, me escucharon atentamente a todo lo que les decía, nunca me interrumpieron, a cada momento miraba a Emmett, era por él quien tenía que preocuparme, Aaron y Jasper actuaban razonalmente, pero Emmett actuaba impulsivamente

- La quiero- Terminé, Aaron y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero Emmett, Emmett seguía en su mundo.

-Lo supuse desde que la conociste- Cortó el ambiente tensionado Jasper, lo miré aún sin saber que decía- Cuando se las presenté, tú tenías mucho enojo, sobre todo cuando la abracé- Era porque creía que era tu amante, pensé, pero Bella me iba a matar si me escuchaba decir eso- No, no fue por eso- Contestó adivinando mis pensamientos- Lo tuyo era celos mezclados con rabia- Me explicó, y juro haber visto en sus ojos diversión, pero luego se compuso.

-No me voy a oponer- Me estaba empezando a caer muy bien Aaron- Pero eso sí, cuando Bella me diga que está triste por tu culpa, te juro por los Jimmy Choo con diamantes incrustados de Bella, que vendré a buscarte y te daré la paliza de tu existencia- Me amenazó, crispando sus manos en puños, Jasper y Emmett no tardaron en unírsele.

-No se preocupen, primero me dañaría yo, antes de hacer algo que dañe a Bella- Les aseguré, eso pareció calmarlos un poco, porque me empezaron a felicitar.

Luego de que me felicitaron, nos pusimos a jugar Nintendo, Aaron se emocionó y nos contó que Bella solo lo dejaba jugar con el suyo una vez a la semana por dos horas, intentó sobornarla con comida, zapatos y hasta ropa, y Bella le aumentó las horas, magníficamente a tres, causó la risa de nosotros, Carlisle entró a la sala, seguido de Esme, la cual en algún momento se había ido y yo no me percaté.

Carlisle preguntó de que nos estábamos riendo, Jasper le contó, cuando finalizó Carlisle y Esme trataban de controlar la risa, pero no lo lograron, ambos murmuraron un "lo tienen controlado", que causó la risa.

Mirando esa escena, todo lo que le habías dicho a Bella de nosotros, fue la pura verdad, nunca antes vi a Jasper tan contento, ni siquiera cuando se casó por primera vez con Alice, se pasó pensando toda la tarde en una persona muy especial para él, pero nunca menciono nombre o descripciones físicas, simplemente decía constantemente "desearía que estuvieras aquí", o "este es uno de lo días más importante de mi vida, el primero fue cuando tú naciste", yo siempre lo quedaba viendo, pero él negaba con la cabeza.

Nunca supe de quien estaba hablando, pero fuese lo que fuese, Jasper recordaba con amor y melancolía, una vez cuando estábamos en un aeropuerto, alguien dijo "Isabella", y Jasper se tensó notoriamente, se excusó diciendo que había muchas personas y que no salió a cazar el día anterior, los demás le creyeron, incluida Alice, pero yo no, leí mi claramente en sus pensamientos que quería salir para ahogar penas, lo mire, ahora estaba tan lleno de vida, y todo se debía a la llegada de los Turner, me prometí a mi mismo proteger a Bella, costase lo que costase, no le dejaría que le quitaran a Jasper su hermana, ahora que la había encontrado, eso no solo le causaría un dolor físico, era capaz de ir a buscar a su hermana fuese donde fuese, y los Volturis no se la iban a dejar nada fácil.

Sino que también le causaría un muy gran dolor emocional, perder a la misma personas dos veces, y tener la mentalidad de que es para siempre, no volver a tocarlo, abrazarlo, decirle palabras de ánimo, estar ahí para reconfortarlo, y dar las gracias de mil y un maneras, simplemente Jasper no lo podría soportar dos veces, ni tampoco Bella.

-¿Estás bien?- Me susurró una dulce voz en mi oído, moví mi cabeza y me encontré con los ojos preocupados de Bella, le sonreí, todavía no podía creer que yo estaba con esta criatura tan celestial, no lo podía creer.

-Si, estoy bien- Le contesté, luego de perderme en sus ojos de un oro fundido, le abrí mis brazos y se refugió en ellos, sentándose en mi regazo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Sabes que tus hermanas están locas- Susurró con la voz amortiguada, recorrí con la vista la sala, y noté que no había nadie, al parecer estaban en la cocina.

-Si lo se, están muy locas- Escuché un "todavía estoy aquí Cullen", provinente de Alice, me reí- ¿Puedo preguntar que te hicieron?- Empecé a pasar mis dedos por el sedoso cabello de Bella.

-Me dijeron que me iban a quitar mis Jimmy Choo con diamantes incrustados- Lloriqueó, reí ante lo bizarro de la situación, Aaron juraba por esos mismos zapatos, que si hacía sufrir a Bella, él me iba a golpear, y las chicas amenazaron a Bella porque… bueno, la verdad no tenía idea del porque.

-¿Porqué te amenazaron?- Le pregunté, Bella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y negó con la cabeza- Cuéntame- La alenté.

-Solo si prometes no reírte- Le aseguré de que no me iba a reír, tomó una respiración profunda.

-Me regañaron por no contarles a ellas primero de que tú y yo estábamos saliendo, y me dijeron "te vamos a quitar tus Jimmy Choo por eso"- Habló haciendo una muy Buena imitación de Alice- Obviamente me puse como posesa cuando dijeron eso, grité que les iba a poner queja a Jasper, pero no me cicerón caso, llamé a Jasper y este subió, le conté lo que me habían hecho y él me prometió que no me los iban a quitar- No pude evitar reírme, las anécdotas de Bella eran muy chistosas, estaba esperando el regaño, cuando en la sala aparecieron los Denali, seguí esperando mi regaño hasta que la realidad me golpeó, ¿qué hacían los Denali en mi casa?.

-Hola Edward- Me saludó Tanya, ignorando a Bella, aún sentada en mi regazo, vino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Bella miró la escena con una ceja levantada, ¡diablos! ahora si estoy en serios problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA<strong>

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo se que estoy actualizando un poco tarde pero he estado muy enferma pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

**Espero que dejen un rewie para saber que piensan del capitulo e historia y**

**Bueno quiero darles muchas gracias a:**

**Alada1998, Ale74 ,Aliapr-peke ,alii rathbone , Alin2418 , beky09 ,.Cullen, bloody capricieuse principessa , BloodyCheek , Chiyo-Sayuri ,crazybread , cullen's nicky , danyy18,Dora Lupin97 , Ermia , Inkdestiny ,Jane Rocio ,**  
><strong>Jasbell Cullen, jeka cullen s ,k4riiitho , Lela Granger , luminosita reale , MacMasen, MarielithaCullen , namy33 , perl rose swan , Rocio bLaCk CuLLEn ,<strong>  
><strong>Rosalie Cullen2058, ValeriaCullen303 , Dora Lupin97 , flor-twi-684 , ,<strong>  
><strong>ivelita cullen , javarieta , JessyXfanXanime, igoku No Kokoro ,<strong>  
><strong>Lenny94 , Lunita-9 , Lupin410, Marie Cullen2017 ,<strong>  
><strong>perl rose swan.<strong> **Por agegarme a favoritos y a alertas.**

**Tambien muchas gracias a las que han dejado un rewie.**


	11. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF .

* * *

><p>Bella carraspeó, haciendo que Tanya se sobresaltara, miró a Tanya con le ceño fruncido, y supe lo que estaba pensando. Me tomó del cuello en gesto posesivo, sonreí ante eso.<p>

–¿Se puede saber que haces besando a **MI**novio?– A Tanya se le desencajó la cara al escuchar lo ultimo, nos miró a ambos repetidas veces sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

–Edward… no novia– Tanya seguía atónita, desde que la conocí, no mostré signo alguno de que me gustara alguna chica, ahora viene, y suelto que tengo novia, y por novia hay que entenderse a esta preciosidad de vampiresa.

–Si, yo soy su novia, ¿algún problema?– Tanya negó con la cabeza, _"tu novia es muy posesiva"_ pensó, asentí con la cabeza. No me molestaba en absoluto que fuera celosa y posesiva, eso solo la hacía más adorable.

**TERCERA PERSONA POV**

Bella estaba hecha una furia, como se atrevía esa pelo oxígenado besar a su novio enfrente de sus narices, si bien no era un beso en la boca, pero fue suficiente que ignorara que estaba en el regazo de Edward.

–No, para nada, solo estaba asombrada de que Edward tuviera novia– _"Te gané güera"_pensó Bella, nunca en su vida o mejor dicho existencia, se imaginó que iba a ser novia de un bello hombre o vampiro, como quiera llamarséle.

–Soy Isabella Whit… Turner– Se presentó Bella, hay un dicho que decía, "ten a tus amigos creca, pero a tus enemigos aún más". Se levantó del regazo de Edward y estiró una mano hacia Tanya.

–Tanya Denali– Ambas chicas se dieron la mano, Edward miraba la escena atónito, Tanya no era de las que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, sus hermanas eran la exepción, y Bella, Bella era muy… rara, si esa era la palabra, rara.

–¡Bella!– Llamó Aaron desde la cocina, en ese mismo momento entraron Carmen y Eleazar, Eleazar quedó viendo a Bella, y ella lo quedó viendo a él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero de un momento a otro Bella se agazapó preparandose para luchar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante ese gesto, los ojos de Bella estaban cambiando rápidamente, de un color dorado a uno café y por último dándole lugar al rojo. Edward rápidamente se levantó del sillón y se puso enfrente de Bella, Tanya gritó que no le hiciera nada a Eleazar, Aaron al escuchar todos esos sonidos, salió de la cocina, seguido de todos los Cullen.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, Aaron vió a Eleazar y se preparó para atacar también, pero Emmett se interpuso entre él. Jasper no sabía lo que pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, iba de estar del lado de su hermana, conocía a Bella muy bien para saber que ella no actuaba sin tener antes una razón, y para que haya reaccionado así debía ser algo muy grueso.

Bella no podia creer que delante de ella estuviera el hombre que quiso destruir su familia una vez, esta vez no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo. Si Peter lo mirara, trataría de matarlo con sus propias manos.

–Denali– Bramaron los hermanos Turner al unísono, ninguno de los dos se habían enderezado, y nadie era capaz de hacerlo por temor a Bella. Eleazar estaba perplejo, nunca pensó que se encontraría con ellos nuevamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó Bella encolerizada, Edward nunca la había visto así, y si que daba miedo.

–¿Venistes a perseguir a Scarleth?– Siguió Aaron, ambos Turner soltaron la risa más escalofriante que nadie haya escuchado antes. Se enderezaron, los ojos de Bella aún estaban de un color rojo borgoña, y los de Aaron iban cambiando lentamente hacia el mismo color.

–Déjame decirte que ella no quiere se perseguida– Prosiguió Bella, fue al lado de Aaron, ignorando a todos los demás. Carmen tenía los ojos cristalinos, después de tantas penurias que le hizo pasar Eleazar a esa familia, se los vuelven a encontrar.

–No puedo creer como Carmen te perdonó, yo nunca perdonaría algo así– Aaron sonrió con suficiencia, agarrando a Bella de la cintura. Ahora sus ojos estaban del más exquisito rojo, nunca se le habían puesto así, el era el que más paciencia tenía.

–¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que pasa?– Preguntó Carlisle, mirando detenidamente a todos, nadie se movía, parecían estar petrificados en sus lugares, los hermanos Turner no perdían de vista a Eleazar, y Eleazar lo único que hacía era mirar hacia el suelo.

–Creo que ya nos vamos– Habló Aaron en voz fuerte, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Tanya si bien podía estar muy confundida, no le pasaba desapercibido Aaron, desde que había cruzado la puerta, no pudo despegar sus ojos de el.

–Fue un gusto haber venido– Esta vez habló Bella, pero no en su voz dulce de siempre, esta vez su voz era muy tétrica– Pero nos tenemos que retirar– _"No podemos estar en el mismo lugar que ese hombre"_. Añadió en su fuero interno.

–Alguien nos tiene que explicar que pasa acá– Edward no sabía de donde había salido ese tono tan autoritario, pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Bella para que reaccionara así.

–Yo les puedo explicar– Habló por primera vez Eleazar, Aaron y Bella lo vieron despectivamente, era mejor que se retiraran antes que empezara a contar la historia.

–El cuenta, nosotros nos vamos– Aaron sujetó por ambas manos a Bella, estaba a punto de explotar, Bella era muy impulsiva, Eleazar había tenido suerte que Bella no le haya saltado encima, pero si no se iban pronto, estarían tentando a la suerte. Del pecho de Bella salió un fuerte gruñido, ladeó un poco la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de Eleazar, le dió una sonrisa que muy pocos conocían, entre ellos Aaron, Carmen y el mísmisimo Eleazar –¡Bella!– Llamó Aaron, pero Bella estaba fuera de sí, aumentó más la presión de sus manos sobre los brazos de Bella.

–Dixie Dixie araña subió su telaraña– Tatareó Bella, Aaron llevó ambas manos al rostro de ella, procurando de que enfocara su vista en él.

–No pierdas el control, no pierdas el control– Le murmuraba repetidas veces a Bella, Alice no podia ver nada de lo que iba a pasar, todo estaba en blanco, cuando una imagen le pasó por la mente. Bella saltandole a Eleazar, sin que nadie pudiese pararla, incluso Aaron, le agarró la cabeza en sus manos y se la quitó, Edward miró lo mismo que Alice, giraron la cabeza hacia Bella, pero estaba sollozando en el hombro de Aaron.

–Me quiero ir– Le dijo Bella a Aaron, él asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?– Preguntó Jasper viendo fíjamente a Aaron.

–Ahora no, por favor– Suplicó Bella, quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Aaron, a lo lejos se escuchaba un auto acercandose, nadie le presto atención, pero Aaron y Bella sí, se miraron a los ojos y un solo nombre se les vino a la mente "Irina".

Ambos se dejaron de ver a los ojos y enfocaron la vista en la puerta, por la cual aparecieron dos hermosas vampiresas, Kate e Irina, la última al ver a los Turner, esbozó una sonrisa, y se lanzó hacia Bella, dándole un gran abrazo.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento– Repitió varias veces Irina, aún abrazando a Bella. Cuando Kate los miró, hizo a un lado a Eleazar y se lanzó a abrazar a Bella, diciendo lo mismo que Irina.

–¿Y un poco de amor para este guapetón?– Era muy raro ver cambiar de humor a los Turner, un momento estaban felices, luego encolerizados, sollozando y nuevamente felices. Tanya sabía que al ser la última en entrar a los Denali, estaba desinformada de cosas que pasaron en el pasado, pero algo habían comentado.

–Los extrañé– Chilló Kate, pero al momento de su reencuentro, todos se separaron y miraron con el ceño fruncido a Eleazar.

–Nos vamos a ir a casa de Bella, ¿nos invitas verdad?– Irina miró a Bella, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Sorpresivamente Emmett no había dicho nada, se había mantenido al margen, en algún momento de la discusión todos los Cullen habían tomado asiento.

–Ahora si nos vamos– Bella se despidió de Jasper con un abrazo y con la frase "te cuento luego", Jasper asintió, se despidió de los demás con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando iba por Edward, este la sacó y la llevó hacia el bosque, pero le dijo antes a Aaron que fueran hacia su casa, que el iba a llevar a Bella.

–¿Me podrías decir que pasó allí adentro?– Le preguntó una vez que estuvieron lejos de todos los oídos vampíricos.

–Mis padres tuvieron un gran percance con Eleazar– Contestó simplemente Bella, se sentó en el pasto y se dejó caer de espaldas.

–Podrías ser un poco más específica– Pidió Edward, imitó lo que hizo Bella, pero la atrajo hacia él.

–Eleazar trató de conquistar de mil y un maneras a Scarleth, ella nunca le hizo caso, Carmen es una buena mujer, nunca pensé que Eleazar la dejaría por un tiempo, para andar detrás de mi madre, en fin, Peter le dejó en claro que nunca se acercara a su esposa, pero Eleazar ignoró sus advertencies y buscó maneras de verla o acosarla.

∞Una vez estábamos de "vacaciones" en Francia y él se apareció por ahí, al principio nadie le presto atención, aunque nos pareció muy sospechoso que todos los días le llegara un ramo de rosas con distntos mensajes. Peter en gesto posesivo, las regresaba, pero al día siguiente venian dobles y a veces hasta triples, le pregunté al chico que las llevaba que quien las envíaba, siempre decía que no lo conocía.

∞Intentó e intentó, nunca resultó. Hasta que una vez se fue arriba de los palos, trató de seducir a mi madre, no se que diablos le dio, o a lo mejor la mordió, yo que sé, de lo único que me di cuenta es que intentó violarla, Scarleth estaba inconciente, dice que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes o después, ese hombre nos intentó separar. Cuando pasó todo, nos regresamos a Vancouver, donde estabamos viviendo, y para nuestra mala suerte Eleazar nos siguió.

∞Nuevamente intentó hablar con mamá, por obvias rezones nunca estaba sola, y esa vez yo estaba con ella, miré cuando mordió a Scarleth y ella caía inconciente, trató de secuestrarla, pero yo lo impedí, me salí de control, y en ese momento llegó Carmen, me miró cuando estaba fuera de control, ella fue la que me logró tranquilzar un poco, aunque ya había dejado inmovilizado a Eleazar. Aaron y Peter llegaron poco después, él último al contarle lo que pasó se puso como loco.

∞Irina y Kate también se dieron cuenta, para ese tiempo Tanya no estaba con ellos. Si te digo que se enojaron estaría diciendo una blasfemia, casi casi matan con sus propias manos a Eleazar, de no haber sido por la rápida actuación de Aaron, ten por seguro que Eleazar no estaría vivo en estos momentos, desde ese tiempo hemos sido amigas, y cada vez que me miran, me piden disculpas, a mí y a mi familia– Edward la escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir para nada el relato de Bella.

Se había quedado perplejo, nunca imaginó que Eleazar era capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, desde que lo conoció le pareció un hombre de bien, honrado, respetuoso, caballero. Ahora viene toda una familia para cambiar esa imagen que los Cullen tenían de Eleazar. Edward no sabía como se lo estaban tomando los demás de su familia, pero algo era seguro, se enojarían mucho.

–Por eso reaccionastes así– No fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, ahora comprendía un poco más, pero todavía seguía una duda en su cabeza, ¿por qué Bella cantó esa canción?.

–Exacto– Habló Bella, sácandolo de sus pensamientos– No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, y si pasa, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme de matarlo con mis manos– Bella aún seguía muy enojada, sus ojos ya no estaban del color rojo, ahora adquirieron un color café.

–¿Porqué tatareastes esa canción?– Se atrevió a preuntarle, Bella lo miró y se mordió el labio.

–Me enseñaron que cuando estuviera a punto de explotar, tatareara una canción, y esa fue la primera que se me vino a la mente– Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que miraron como el crepúsculo se alzaba ante ellos, suspiraron, tenían que ir a clases pero no se querían mover.

Con mucho pesar, Bella teletransportó a Edward a su casa, llevándose una sorpresa, Eleazar se había ido junto con Carmen, no podía estar junto a los Turner, estaba muy arrepentido, pero eso no quitaba que quiso separar a la familia, tratando de seducir a Scarleth.

Aaron, Kate e Irina, estaban en la casa de los Turner, se pusieron a la corriente de todo, Aaron parecía vieja chismosa contándo todo lo que sucedía entre Edward y Bella, Kate e Irina lo escucharon atentamente, cuando llegó Bella, casi los "mata" de un susto, se apareció entre ellos, causando que pegaran un brinco.

Peter y Scarleth se habían dado cuenta de que Eleazar estaba cerca, y para prevenir cualquier cosa, Peter había tenido que pedir vacaciones en su trabajo y mantenerse cerca de su esposa.

Los días pasaban, con ello las semanas y los meses, entre Aaron y Tanya las cosas iban exelentemente, hasta un punto que él le pidió que fuese su novia, ella aceptó encantada, la reacción de Bella dejó a todos atónitos, conociéndola, esperaban que se pusiera enojada o que maldijera a alguien, pero no, su reacción fue todo lo contrario, se lanzó a los brazos de Aaron y gritó un "por fin, ya era hora, estaba pensando seriamente que eras gay", causando la risa de todos los presentes, se acercó a Tanya y le dijo fuerte y claro "le haces daño y te las ves conmigo" y luego la abrazo.

Su amistad avanzó mucho desde que se conocieron, a Bella ya no le caía mal mejordicho, ya no la consideraba su enemiga mirtal, incluso se prestaban sus zapatos, cosa que Bella era celosa, eran sus zapatos y Edward, no soportaba que ninguna mujer lo quedara viendo descaradamente, eso la ponía de un humor, y cuando eso pasaba, se hacía notar, y era mejor no enojar a Isabella Turner.

Una vez las cuatro parejas fueron al Centro Comercial, las chicas miraron una oferta de zapatos Gucci y se enloquecieron, le dieron las bolsas de vestidos a los chicos y saliron como posesas a comprar zapatos, cabe decir que Bella fue la primera, en zapatos le ganaba a Alice, tenía a mínimo 500 pares, su armario era más grande que el salón de juegos en su casa.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, los chicos quedaron con cinco bolsas cada uno, a decir verdad adoraban a sus novias, pero era mejor andar de largo cuando les ofrecian ir a comprar. Se sentaron en una banca, enfrente la tienda que entraron sus novias y se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, cuando pasaron cutro muchachas a lo sumo 18 años, trataron de coquetearles descaradamente, pero no les pusieron atención, así que fueron más directas, llegaron donde estaban ellos y se presentaron, los chicos no sabían que hacer, y por sugerencia de Aaron, se presentaron también.

–¿Y qué hacen tan solitos aquí?– Preguntó la más alta de las cuatro. Edward estiraba el cuello a ver si miraba a alguna, pero no, ninguna de las chicas a la vista.

–Estamos esperando a nuestras…– Empezó a decir Aaron, pero una voz muy enojada terminó la oración, a las espaldas de las muchachas.

–Novias– La muchachas se dieron vuelta, y casi se les cae la boca al ver a semejantes bellezas, todas con cinco bolsas de zapatos finos, con ropas, cabello y maquillaje impecable.

–Es cierto– Secundó Alice a Bella– Ellos nos estaban esperando a nosotras, ¿algun problema?- Alice estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, se distraen por un momento, y las arpías llegan al acecho.

–Como sea– Dio por terminado el tema Bella, se acercó a Edward y le tendió sus bolsas, él se las quitó de la mano, viéndola dulcemente– Una enana endemoniada me sacó corriendo– Miró divertida a Alice, la cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya todas estaban a la par de sus respectivos novios– Y no pude guardar mi tarjeta de crédito– Sacó su tarjeta de los bolsillos traseros del Jeans y la guardó en su billetera– ¿Quién tiene mi otra tarjeta?– Al instante de decir eso, tres tarjetas plateadas se extedieron hacia ella– ¡Que lindas!, se aprovechan de mí cuando no estoy en mis cinco sentidos– Bella agarró las tarjetas y las guardó en su billetera. Aún sabían que las chicas "arpías" estaban viéndolas, Bella abrió un poco más su billetera, déjando ver un fajo de billetes de 100 dólares exclusivamente, las chicas "arpías" jadearon ante eso.

Las chicas besaron a sus novios delante de las chicas "arpías", lo cual fue el broche de oro. Luego de eso le contaron a Esme y Scarleth lo que sucedió, ambas estallaron en risas, cuando se pudieron controlar, dijeron que les hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver esa escena.

Darling se había ido, luego de que las Denali entraran al instituto, pero le aseguró a Bella de que los Volturis no tenían pensado ir todavía por ella, talvez unos cuantos años más, y cuando lo hicieran, la iban a tomar desprevenida. Jasper le contó a Bella sobre María, pero Bella no le dijo donde lo había escuchado. Estaban a mitad del semestre en el instituto, y lo único de lo que se hablaba, era la llegada de una nueva chica, tanto era el afán de saber de ella, que investigaron su nombre, se llamaba "Samantha", supuestamente iba a llegar una semana después de los examenes semestrales.

–¡Bella! ¡Aaron!– Llamó Scarleth desde la cocina, ambos se levantaron y fueron donde Scarleth, al llevar miraron muy sospechoso el brillo de sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó temerosa Bella, Scarleth los invitó a sentarse, ellos obedecieron.

–Nos vamos a ir de Vacaciones a Francia por dos semanas– Los chicos se quedaron atónitos. Bella no quería dejar solo a Edward, sabiendo que iba a llegar una chica nuevs, no quería que posase sus ojos sobre él, le pediría de favor a las Denali, Alice y Rosalie que lo cuidaran. Las Denali se habían mudado con los Turner, luego de que Eleazar confesara todo, la única que se quedó con él fue Carmen, los Cullen no tenían ningún problema de que se quedaran con ellos, pero la casa de los Turner era más grande, y generalmente todos pasaban metidos día y noche ahí, hasta tenían su propio cuarto y todo.

–¿¡Qué nos vamos donde?– Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA<strong>

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo ojala les allá gustado el capitulo a todas.**

**Espero que dejen un rewie para saber que piensan del capitulo e historia y**

**Bueno quiero darles muchas gracias a:**

**Alada1998, Ale74 ,Aliapr-peke ,alii rathbone , Alin2418 , beky09 ,.Cullen, bloody capricieuse principessa , BloodyCheek , Chiyo-Sayuri ,crazybread , cullen's nicky , danyy18,Dora Lupin97 , Ermia , Inkdestiny ,Jane Rocio ,**  
><strong>Jasbell Cullen, jeka cullen s ,k4riiitho , Lela Granger , luminosita reale , MacMasen, MarielithaCullen , namy33 , perl rose swan , Rocio bLaCk CuLLEn ,<strong>  
><strong>Rosalie Cullen2058, ValeriaCullen303 , Dora Lupin97 , flor-twi-684 , ,<strong>  
><strong>ivelita cullen , javarieta , JessyXfanXanime, igoku No Kokoro ,<strong>  
><strong>Lenny94 , Lunita-9 , Lupin410, Marie Cullen2017 ,<strong>  
><strong>perl rose swan.<strong> **Por agegarme a favoritos y a alertas.**

Ninicara: Me alegro que te guste la historia.

Mac Masen: Me alegro que te allá gustado el capitulo espero que los demás también sean de tu agrado, sobre si yo tengo otra cuenta aquí esta es la única.


	12. Aburridos

12. Aburridos

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF .<p>

–Lo que escucharon– Scarleth se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla– Nos vamos un mes a Francia, al viñedo de Peter– Ambos chicos tenían la boca abierta de la impresión, sinceramente, los Turner tenían un poder muy especial para decir las cosas de repente.

–¿No habias dicho dos semanas?– Preguntó confundida Bella, se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal de desesperamiento.

–Cambié de idea, será un mes– ¡Un mes!. Por fin podían aparentar una vida normal, una familia normal, pero no, a la inteligentísima de Scarleth se le ocurre irse al viñedo en Francia.

Claramente eso no los disgusta, al contrario les emociona, un mes en Francia, si preocuparse de ir al colegio o entregar tareas, sin rumores de que te has hecho mil cirugías para tener un bonito cuerpo, sin rumores de que seas gay solo porque nunca te han visto con una novia.

–Yo entro– Murmuró Aaron, a Bella no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar, los Turner tenían un dicho "_Si tu saltas, yo salto"_, hacían todo juntos y nunca se guardaban algo, solo Bella y Aaron guardaron un secreto, por el bien de Peter y Scarleth, el cual ya había sido revelado.

–Ya que, yo también– Scarleth empujó la silla y salió corriendo a la sala, fue a llamar a Peter para darle la buena noticia.

–¿Será que Scarleth nos deje llevar invitados?– Bella negó con la cabeza, cuando a Scarleth se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie se la sacaba, y estaba casi segura de que esa idea era para "_integrarse más como familia"_ tal y cual había sido su excusa por las últimas 10 salidas.

–Por lo menos llegaremos para la semana de moda en Paris– Bella miró a Aaron, y éste se encogió de hombros, no le molestaba acompañar a su hermana en esos eventos, siempre y cuando, apartara las ropas antes de que las vendieran.

–Tenemos que decirles a los chicos– Bella estuvo de acuerdo, le anunciaron a Scarleth que iban a salir, pero no les prestó atención, estaba muy ocupada hablando con su esposo.

–¿¡Qué se van donde?– Exlamaron Edward y Tanya al mismo tiempo, cuando les anunciaron sobre la salida familiar de los Turner.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó más calmada Tanya– ¿Puedo ir?.

–No lo sabemos, pero sabemos que no puedes ir, Scarleth considera estas salidas como "_integrarse más como familia_"– Bella se encogió de hombros– A demás te necesito aquí– Se acordó Bella– No se quién sea la chica nueva, pero estoy segura de que se fijará en mi Edward– Agarró a Edward por la camisa de manera posesiva. Edward sonrió ante eso, le encantaba que Bella fuera celosa y posesiva, eso solo la hacía más adorable– Necesito que la apartes de Edward– Edward rió, y Bella de dedicó una mirada asesina, inmediatamente se calló– ¿Cuento contigo?– Tanya asintió.

–¿Y yo cuento contigo para que nadie se acerque a Aaron?– Aaron le dió una mirada a Bella, sabía que cumpliría eso al pie de la letra, tal como había hecho toda su vida.

–Trato, yo cuido a Aaron como lo he hecho toda mi existencia, y tu cuidas a Edward de esa chica– Ambas aceptaron, los chicos se miraban aún sin entender a sus novias.

Los días pasaron, Bella aumentaba cada ves más su maleta, obviamente con ayuda de las Denali, Rosalie y Alice. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, los Turner llevaban, doce maletas, Bella llevaba cuatro maletas, Scarleth otras cuatro, Aaron y Peter, dos cada uno.

–¡Un mes!– Exclamó Bella, viéndo a Edward fijamente– Me voy a ir un mes– Siguió lamentandose Bella.

–Nos vamos a llamar todos los días– Trató de consolarla Edward, mientras miraba la gran pantalla del aeropuerto donde se proyectaban todos los vuelos.

–No es lo mismo– Bella hizo un adorable puchero, y Edward no resistió la tentación de besarla. El vuelo salía dentro de media hora, Alice hizo jurar a Bella que le traería zapatos y ropa de la semana de moda, no la dejó ni un momento en paz, hasta que lo juró.

–…y también Dior– Concluyó Alice su lista de "compras"– ¿Sabes?, también necesito uno de esos vestidos que estan de moda– Y Bella siguió aparentando escuchar a Alice, mientras disfrutaba sus últimos minutos con Edward– Eso es todo– Le dió una gran lista a Bella, en la cual decía "Cullen's y Denali's compras", eran más de cien cosas.

–Prometo traerte lo que pueda– Alice asintió complacida. Por los altavoces se escuchaba que estaban llamando al vuelo 3450 hacia Francia.

–Estoy pensando seriamente no dejarte ir– Le dijo seriamente Edward a Bella.

–Scarleth es capaz de amarrarme, pero no me deja– Comentó divertida, estaban llamando por última vez a los pasajeros del vuelo. Todos los Cullen y Denali, estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendose de los Turner.

Las demás personas miraban divertidas el escándala que estaban haciendo, Alice tenía agarrada a Bella por la cintura, y Rosalie de un pie, y Tanya no dejaba que Aaron se moviera.

–¡Los voy a extrañar!– Lloriqueaba Alice, Edward y Jasper trataban de separar a Alice, podia se pequeña pero tenía una fuerza de mil demonios.

–Rose, amor– Llamaba Emmett a su esposa– Suelta a Bella, van a perder el avión– Trato de soltarle los brazos, pero Rosalie se aferraba más a Bella.

–Chicas, enserio– Habló Bella, le dio una mirada súplicante a Edward– Yo también las voy a extrañar– Trató de separar a Alice con ayuda de Jasper– Pero necesito irme– Al parecer entendieron y la soltaron– Nos vemos dentro de un mes– Se acercó a Jasper y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla– Te cuidas mucho hermanito– Se despidió por última ves de los Cullen, y se llevó a Aaron hacia el avión, Scarleth y Peter los siguieron.

–Los voy a extrañar– Dijo Alice, mientras miraban por la puerta que entraron los Turner.

–Definitivamente– Coincidió Emmett– Por fin dos personas, aparte de Jasper, que soportan a Alice, o peor– Murmuró con falso dramatismo, mientras Alice y Jasper lo miraban ceñudos– Son más hiperactivos que ella– Alice le pegó un codazo en broma, mientras los demás reían.

Todos suspiraron al unísono, y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Tanya iba a la par de Edward, recordando los momentos vividos con los hermanos Turner, pero no duró mucho, porque Tanya se fue de lado y se quebró un tacón, las tiendas del aeropuerto no estaban tan largo, con más vergüenza que otra cosa, le dijo a Edward lo que paso y que iba a comprar otros.

–Solo a ti te pasa esto– Dijo divertido Edward– A Bella no se le quiebran los tacones– Suspiró al pensar en Bella, todo le recordaba a ella.

–No te burles– Le advirtió Tanya– Voy a comprar otros, espérame aquí y no le cuentes a nadie, principalmente a Aaron– Edward asintió, miró a Tanya alejarse, y se pudo reír libremente, si Aaron se da cuenta, la molestaría por el resto de su existencia. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en Bella, que se olvidó en el lugar donde estaba, hasta que sintió que alguien chocaba con él, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y miró a una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, no como el de Tanya, sino que ese se miraba muy maltratado, era de mediana estatura, piel morena y de ojos café.

–Lo siento– Murmuró, tratando de sonar normal, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

–No te preocupes– Trató de tranquilizarla Edward, pero causó en la chica más nerviosismo.

–¿Te golpeé?– Preguntó preocupada, _¿cómo puedo ser tan despistada?_, pensó la chica, Edward trató de sofocar una risita.

–Estoy bien– _El chico está guapo y yo de patas flojas, tropiezo con él, me voy a tener que volver avestruz después de esto._Edward generalmente buscaba un motivo para librarse de las chicas, no podian intercambiar dos palabras, porque ya estaban pensando obsenidades–Me llamo Samantha Johnson– Se presentó.

–Edward Cullen– Se estrecharon las manos, Tanya escuchó todo y pensó que era momento de hacer cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Bella, y si su intuición femenina no fallaba, esa chica era la famosa Samantha de que tanto hablaban en el instituto. Caminó con sus nuevos tacones muy elegantemente y fue al lado de Edward.

–Mira lo que compré Edward– Levantó un poco el pie derecho, suficientemente alto para que Edward viera el zapato– Bella estaría muy orgullosa de mi, hice una Buena compra– Al oir el nombre de "Bella", Edward suspiró notoriamente.

–Seguro que sí– Samantha los miraba y pensó que eran la pareja perfecta, Edward al escuchar eso, trató de explicarlo, pero Tanya no lo dejó, era mejor que pensara que tenía novia y que ya estuviera ocupado, a que se aprovechara de que Bella no estaba, para intentar algo con el, seguiría firme a la promesa que le hizo.

–Me tengo que ir– Tanya y Edward se despidieron de Samantha y fueron a casa de los Cullen.

La siguiente semana pasó muy aburrida, obviamente volvieron a ver a Samantha, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que era muy aburrida, tal vez estaban acostumbrados a las bromas de Aaron y Bella o solo a los comentarios chistosos de Bella, o sus ocurrencias, por lo que fuera, pasaron muy aburridos.

En el instituto de lo único que se hablaba, era de las ilusiones que Samantha se estaba creando, los Cullen muy hospitalarios la invitaron a sentarse en su mesa, pero todos sabían que cuando volvieran Bella y Aaron se iba a tener que ir. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Edward y Tanya, y se hizo más ilusiones al saber que ellos no estaban juntos.

Jessica y Lauren miraban con falso pesar a Samantha, venía del pueblo y no vestía tan bien, sus modales no eran exactamente que digamos los mejores, y aún así les restregaba en la cara de que estaba con los Cullen y Denali, lo único que esperaban ellas, es que volviera Bella para dejarle en claro a quien le pertenecía ese lugar. Bella al principio no les caia muy bien, pero la actitud super electrica, sus comentarios en clases, las bromas que le hacia a los profesores y su amabilidad, fueron las cosas que les gustó de ella y aprendieron a soportarla.

Samantha contó que venía de un pueblo en Pittsburg, a su madre la habían mandado a Forks, trabajaba como enfermera y le ofrecieron un mejor puesto ahí, tenía 17 años y no sabía absolutamente nada de moda.

Todas las noches Edward hablaba con Bella, le contó sobre Samantha y Bella se tranquilizó al saber que a Edward no le llamaba la atención, a veces Jasper hablaba con su hermana por más de una hora, hasta que Emmett acaparaba la total atención de Bella, desde el teléfono de la sala.

Pasó otra semana, y los Cullen seguían igual de aburridos, hasta que Emmett dijo algo muy interesante: –Soy yo, o antes eramos muy aburridos– Habló mientras todos estaban sentados en la sala, viendo una pélicula– No hemos hecho nada distinto desde que se fueron los Turner, pero ya nada me entretiene ¡Extraño a Bella y Aaron!– Gritó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, Rosalie salió detrás de él.

–Emmett tiene razón– Susurró Jasper, los presentes lo miraron como si tuviera tres ojos– Suena raro, pero tiene razón, no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo cotidiano, y pasamos todo el día aburridos– Trató de explicar, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, extrañaba pelear con Aaron– Extraño a mi hermana–_"Dos semanas más"_Pensó mentalmente Edward, dentro de dos semanas más volverían los Turner y con ello Bella.

En el otro lado del mundo, Bella se encontraba muy entusiasmada con la semana de moda, había comprado muchas cosas, pero principalmente zapatos, el pobre de Aaron hacía de cargador, todas las bolsas que Bella compraba, se las lanzaba a Aaron para que las llevara. En ningún momento se quejó, era eso, o pasar con sus padres alias "conejos" y escucharlos como "dormian", prefería ir de compras con Bella.

Por su parte Bella, estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra el trato que hizo con Tanya, no dejaba de que ninguna chica se le acercara a Aaron, hacía el rol de "hermana celosa auyenta enamoradas", pero le encantaba ese rol, se la pasaba de maravilla al ver a las chicas corer lejos de ella.

–Tengo que llamar a Edward– Le dijo Bella a Aaron, este asintió y se fue de la sala, déjando a Bella sola.

–¡Edward el teléfono!– Gritó Emmett desde la cocina, desde que salió corriendo hacia el bosque, había decidido aprender a cocinar para tenerle una comida muy especial a Bella y Aaron, las Denali se le unieron, pero ni entre los cuatro pudieron hacer una comida mas o menos presentable, trataron de hacer "pastel de chocolate", pero lo único que les salió fué "pastel al horno", se les quemó el pastel, en vez de ser de color chocolate, era de un color negro, casi carbón.

–No es necesario que me grites– Edward trataba de contener la carcajada, ver a Emmett en un delantal de Esme, era muy cómico– Es Bella– Pasaron casi cuatro horas al teléfono, hasta que Emmett acaparó toda la atención de Bella, nuevamente, Japer le robó el teléfono a Emmett.

–Es mi hermana biólogica– Dijo Jasper para ganarle el puesto a Emmett, los Turner hablaron con todos los Cullen y Denali.

–¿Cuándo vuelven?– Preguntó Tanya a Aaron, todos estaban atentos ante la respuesta.

–No lo sé– Al mismo tiempo se desanimaron– Talvez nos escapemos y lleguemos un día de estos– Lo último lo susurró, de fondo se escuchó la voz de Bella diciendo_"Hagamos eso"_, nadie resistió el impulso de reirse, los comentarios cómicos de Bella les hacía falta– ¿Qué no te estabas robando las uvas?– Nuevamente Bella y Aaron se pusieron a pelear, se escuchaba como corrían de un lado hacia otro, Bella lanzando maldiciones a cada rato y Aaron riéndo a carcajadas.

–Lo siento– Dijo Bella cuando le puso robar el teléfono a Aaron– Yo no me estaba robando las uvas, estaba inspeccionando la calidad–Era mejor que Bella no inventara excusas, los Cullen no pudieron dejar de reírse.

A eso de las siete treinta de la mañana dejaron de hablar, Edward tenía que ir con Tanya a traer a Samantha. Tanya iba muy enojada en el asiento del copiloto, por la culpa de "Samantha" no pudo hablar más tiempo con Aaron, si de ella dependiera, la dejaría que se fuera a pie todos los días, pero no, Edward la convenció de irla a traer, Tanya solo esperaba que viniera Bella para bajar de las nubes a "Samantha", no se podía hacer ilusiones con Edward, simplemente él ya estaba reservado por Bella y nada ni nadie los podría separar y conociendo Bella, lo más probable es que ahorcara a Samantha antes de que le pusiera un solo dedo a Edward.

–Necesito estos zapatos y luego nos vamos– Le dijo Bella a Aaron, después de haber cortado la llamada, fueron a la cuidad, estaba de noche y las luches hacían gala– ¿No has pensado en escaparte?– Aaron asintió con la cabeza, pasaban muy aburridos, la única actividad del día era ir de compras y comer uvas– ¿Nos escapamos?– Aaron y Bella fueron a una cafeteria cerca y se pusieron a hablar "talvez nos vean antes de lo dicho" pensó Bella, sentándose en unas sillas.


	13. Dos Palabras

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.**

* * *

><p>13. Dos Palabras<p>

–¿Nos vamos?– Preguntó por enésima vez Tanya, estaba desde hace una hora escuchando a Edward y Samantha hablar acerca de libros, la cosa más aburrida desde que miró un partido de Beisbol.

–Dentro de un minuto–"Alice dijo que nos quería a todos en casa" le dijo a Edward mentalmente, este gruño, por fin se estaba entreteniendo desde que Bella se fue, pero Alice los quiere a todos juntos

– Nos tenemos que ir– Le dijo a Samantha, estaban en la casa de ella, y era cuatromil veces más pequeña que la de Bella.

**_ El aburrimiento es el primer paso de la desesperación._**

–Esta bien– Se despidió de ellos, se encaminaron hacia el Volvo y se fueron.

–¿Tanto te gusta Edward?– La madre de Samantha la sorprendió, se dió media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos azules de su mamá.

–Desgraciadamente sí– Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón descolorido– No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, es dulce, caballeroso, hermoso– Volvió a suspirar– Pero se que no le gusto– La madre de Samantha se sentó al lado de ella.

–¿Ya le preguntastes?– Samantha negó con la cabeza– Hasta que se lo preguntes, sabrás que no le gustas– Samantha volvió a negar con la cabeza, lágrimas traicioneras estaban a punto de escapar por sus ojos.

–Sé muy bien que no le gusto, además, mírame– Se levantó del sillón y se señaló con el dedo índice– Mira mi ropa– Se tocó la chamarra con la mano– Mi pelo–La mano derecha se la llevó hacia el cabello y tireoneó de el– Mis zapatos– Levantó el pie y señaló sus desgastadas zapatillas– Soy un asco a la par de los Cullen, siempre lucen impecables, sin un solo cabello de fuera, ropas de marca, lo zapatos más caros del mercado, y en cambió yo…– No pudo seguir porque se soltó a llorar, su mamá la volvió a sentar en el sillón, le llevó un té e hizo que se calmara.

–Preguntale y luego di todo eso– Samantha tomó una decisión, llamaría a Edward para que fuera a su casa y ahí le preguntaría todo.

_** Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor.**_

–Me pueden repetir por última vez porque vamos a casa de Samantha– Murmuró cansada Irina, no le gustaba para nada Samantha.

–Porque yo lo digo– Le dijo Alice, desde que llegaron Tanya y Edward, estaban tratando de convencer a las Denali para que fueran a la casa de Samantha, pero ninguna de las tres quería ir, se negaban rotundamente a ir.

–¿Sólo por eso?– Tanya hizo una mueca– Si solo es eso prefiero quedarme aquí– Alice le hizo una seña a Emmett y este la levantó del sillón y se la llevó fuera, aún en contra de las protestas.

–Ahora si nos vamos– Alice sacó a todos de la casa, dejándo adentro a Carlisle y Esme, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca– Cuando vengan Bella y Aaron asegurénse de que no llamen a sus novios ¿de acuerdo?– Ambos asintieron, Alice dió media vuelta y se fue con sus hermanos.

–Ya quiero que vengan– Le dijo Esme a Carlisle, aunque no lo admitieran, estaban emocionados.

–Yo no sé porque tenemos que ir– Refunfuñaba Tanya, habían pasado dos días que no sabía nada de los Turner, y eso sinceramente la estaba matando.

–Solo nos vamos a quedar una hora– Le dijo Alice, por quinta vez en dos minutos– Si quieres no le hables, límitate a sonreír, lo mismo hará Jasper– El aludido la miró entrecerrando los ojos– No me mires así, yo creo que ni siquiera vas a sonreír, solo…. solo haz lo mismo que Jasper– Emmett aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar a su hermano.

–Estar parado como una estatua mirando a la nada– A lo lejos se escuchó un "¡Hey!", pero fue tan imperceptible, que nadie le presto atención, nadie exepto Alice, la cual sonrió como un gato que se comió un canario.

–Su casa es pequeña– Comenzó Edward– No hagan nada malo, como por ejemplo, criticar los sillones– Se refirió a Tanya– Hablar acerca de una remodelación, preguntar cuanta resistencia tiene su cama, cuantos años de antiguedad tiene la casa, entre otras– Los presentes no hicieron más que muecas de desagrado, eso era lo malo de tener en la familia a un leedor de mentes.

–Te voy a traer un magafóno para que grites eso a los cuatro vientos– Le dijo sarcásticamente Bella a Aaron. Cuando se bajaron del avión, sufrió un pequeño accidente, su camisa se había quedado atorada en la escalera, trató de soltarse, pero no contó con que se le rompería la camisa.

–Es que fue tan chistoso– Estaban cerca de la casa de los Cullen, y sí, Bella había escuchado a Emmett decirle estatua a su hermano, y no resistió el impulso de decir ¡Hey!, pero Aaron le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando– Debí haber grabado eso– Seguía recordando el bochornoso momento de Bella.

**_ El único deber es el de divertirse terriblemente._**

–Que chistoso– Murmuró con sarcásmo– Si cuentas eso, me aseguraré de contarle a Tanya, de tu accidente la navidad pasada– Ambos suspiraron, esa fue la mejor navidad de todas, recibieron muchos regalos, de muchas personas, pero la mejor parte fue lo que le ocurrió a Aaron; una enamorada de él trato de seducirlo, pero fue en vano, lo único que quería era entrar en sus pantalones. Aaron no contaba con que esa chica estuviera loca, hasta el punto que publicó en toda la escuela que estaban juntos, incluso imprimió imagenes de él con ella juntos, obviamente eran imagines trabajadas.

–Esa chica estaba loca– Interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella– Me costó mucho trabajo desmentir que no estabamos juntos.

–Lo sé mi vida– Sonrió malevólamente– Para eso estamos las hermanas– Aaron se dió cuenta de que Bella le iba a jugar una broma, aunque estuviera hablando de otra cosa, esa sonrisa la conocía muy bien– Lo pensaré hasta que encuentre a otra persona a quien hacérsela– Aaron negó con la cabeza, solo esperaba que encontrara a esa persona, antes de que le quemara toda su colección de camisas del mundial.

–Que aburrido– Murmuró Tanya en el oído de Kate– Tenemos media hora sin hacer nada.

–Alice es Alice, era mejor venir y aburrirnos, antes de que saliera con alguna cosa de otro mundo– Para los oídos humanos, ellas no estaban hablando, pero para oídos vampíricos, era como si te lo dijeran en voz fuerte y clara.

–Las escucho– Les dijo Alice a ambas– Y yo nunca salgo con cosas de otro mundo– Emmett trató de ahogar una risita.

Samantha estaba intimidada, Jasper estaba a su lado, con su aspecto leonino y serio causaba intimidación a cualquiera, nunca lo había visto sonreir, ni siquiera una semi sonrisa, nada; Edward miraba divertido la situación, Samantha intimidada por Jasper, Emmett tratando de encontrar algo decente en la televisión, y las chicas muy muy aburridas.

–Ya nos podemos ir– No faltó más de uno que suspirara en agradecimiento, Alice ya había visto a los Tuner llegar, y no se perdería para nada la escena que verían al llegar.

** _ El aburrimiento es el placer de saber que no tienes nada que hacer._**

–Me tengo que ir Sam– La mamá de Samantha salió de la cocina, con una barra de proteínas en la mano– Tengo guardia de noche.

–Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros, nuestra casa es muy grande y no nos incomodaría para nada– Ofreció Alice, Samantha buscó con la mirada a su mamá y esta asintió dándole permiso.

–¿Porqué mandamos a Emmett y Rosalie para el otro auto?– Preguntó Tanya, iba viendo sus uñas con adoración.

–Porque Emmett es muy grande para alcanzar con Samantha y Rosalie… pues Rosalie dijo algo acerca "No voy a ir en ese auto"– Edward hizo una buena imitación de la voz de Rosalie. De todas las chicas, Rosalie era la que menos soportaba a Samantha, si de ella dependiera nunca se juntaría con los Cullen, era muy obvia, pensaba que tenía chance con Edward, cuando la realidad era lo contrario, nunca tendría chances con Edward si Bella estuviera de por medio.

–Yo abro la puerta– Alice salió corriendo del auto, Edward y Jasper reconocieron inmediatamente el olor de Bella les era inconfundible, al igual que Alice salieron corriendo, Tanya los miró aún sin saber porque corrian, cuando la realidad le pegó de golpe, más bien fué el olor de Aaron.

–¡Más rápido Irina!– Samantha escuchaba los gritos de Emmett, cuando se miró sola en el auto se bajó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde estaban todos parados, no supo como, pero las Denali, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban ahí, miró por encima del hombro de Alice y su mirada encontró a una chica muy linda.

–Te comistes mi chocolate– Acusó Bella a Aaron, este solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando completamente que los miraban desde el marco de la puerta principal– Mi chocolate– Lloriqueó, miró su mano y supo que tenía una bola anti estrés, rápidamente se la lanzó a Aaron en la cabeza la cual rebotó y le dió a Esme también en la cabeza, rebotó contra la pared atizando a Carlisle en la mejilla, volviendo hacia su dueña, a la cual le pegó en el estómago.

–¡Ahh!– Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, los que estaban viéndolos desde la puerta, no evitaron reírse, Samantha miró aturdida a Jasper, él nunca se había reído y ahora lo estaba haciendo a carcajadas.

–Eso… fue muy… muy gracioso– Emmett a penas podia hablar, Alice vió eso dos veces, pero fue más divertido verlo en via real, antes que en una visión.

**_ ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de diversión?_**

–¡Bella!– Exclamó Edward, apartó a Jasper y fue donde Bella, le dió un gran abrazo, levantándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

–¡Aaron!– Tanya no hizo lo mismo que Edward, ella corrió donde Aaron y le plantó un gran beso en la boca.

–Me voy a sentir abandonado– Murmuró Jasper, Bella se soltó de Edward y fue donde Jasper, la recibió con los brazo abiertos. Los siguientes 15 minutos Bella anduvo de brazo en brazo. Samantha se sentía fuera del lugar, al ver a Bella su autoestima había caído por los suelos, con esos impresionantes ojos dorados, su porte para caminar, su cabello sedoso y brillante, su inmaculada ropa, los zapatos que desde largo se miraban que eran de marcas muy caras y sobre todo, su poder sobre los Cullen, si bien nunca la hicieron sentir menospreciada, apartando a Rosalie claro, miraba que Bella se llevaba bien con todos, y ese todos incluía a Rosalie, se desenvolvía muy bien con ellos, incluso le dijo una broma a Carlisle, Jasper la tenía agarrada de una mano y miraba las uñas de ella constantemente, trataba de morderlas, pero Alice ni Bella lo dejaban.

–Te quiero presentar a unas personas– Le dijo Edward a Samantha– Ya los vistes, pero tienes que conocerlos personalmente– La tomó de la mano, Samantha sintió que se moría pore se gesto, al llegar frente a Bella y Aaron, la soltó.

–Bella, Aaron– Los llamó– Ella es Samantha Johnson…–Samantha no dejó terminar a Edward de hablar, porque con solo decir dos palabras, estaría marcada con los Cullen, principalmente con Bella, Alice estaba aturdida, no había visto nada de eso, fue una desición repentina.

_** El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza nuestra mente.**_

–Su novia– A más de uno se le abrió la boca de la impresión, Jasper que hasta el momento había tenido la mano de Bella, la soltó y caminó hacia atrás, quería mucho a su hermana y la conocía bastante bien para llegar a saber que en cualquier momento explotaría, y era mejor no estar cerca de ella, Tanya hizo los mismo con Aaron, sabía que él la podia controlar.

–¿Qué dijistes?– Bella pronunció esas palabras con mucha lentitud, temiendo perder el control el cualquier momento, Aaron se situó detrás de ella y le empezó a dar masajes en los hombros.

–Lo que escuchastes, Edward es mi novio– Muy descaradamente, tomó la mano de Edward y la alzó, Bella miró a Edward en busca de respuestas, pero se encontraba muy conmocionado, como para pensar algo lógico.

–¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia para que Edward tenga otra novia?– No me busques porque me encuentras, pensó Bella, conocía muy bien a Edward como para deducir que no la engañaría, mucho menos con esa chica– Que yo sepa Edward ya tenía novia– Y esa soy yo, Edward se soltó del agarre de Samantha y la miró extrañado.

–¿Ya tenías novia?– Preguntó Samantha, miró hacia un lado y se encontró con los ojos de cuatro chicas– ¿Por qué nunca me dijistes que tenías novia?– Prestó total atención a Edward– ¿Quién es tu novia?– Aaron soltó a Bella y fue donde estaba Tanya.

–¿Todavía no deduces quién es la novia de Edward?– Bella se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó posesivamente– ¡Soy yo!– Exclamó con fingida emoción, Rosalie quería matar a esa chica, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que era la novia de Edward?, si no fuera porque Emmett la tenía agarrada, hace rato le hubiera saltado encima.

–¿Podemos hablar a solas?– Le preguntó Edward a Samantha, todos los presentes se retiraron y fueron hacia sus autos, no tenían la más mínima idea de donde ir, pero era mejor dejarlos solos, Bella hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Edward la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él– Necesito que estes aquí– Murmuró, Bella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa– Necesito que te sientes– Dijo a Samantha– ¿Te he dado motivos para que pienses que eres mi novia?– Preguntó Edward a Samantha una vez que se sentó.

_** ¿Qué haces para escapar de un aprieto?¿Y si todo comenzó por una mentira?¿Seguirías diciendo una mentira tras otra?¿O simplemente dirías la verdad?**_

–No– Dijo Samantha cabizbaja, Edward nunca le había mostrado signos de nada, más que honesta amistad, pero ella de tonta hechó todo eso a perder.

–Entiendes que si yo no conociera a Edward muy bien y que sus hermanos me adoren y siempre me digan la verdad, yo en este mismo momento estaría terminando con él– Habló muy odiosamente Bella , Edward nunca la había oído hablar así, ni siquiera cuando estaba Darling.

–¡Lo siento!– Gritó Samantha levántandose del sillón– Fue un impulso– Edward todavía seguía muy consternado, Samantha nunca pensó delante de él nada malo, nunca escuchó a en sus pensamientos algún "Ojalá se fije en mí" o "me gusta mucho" pensó que era diferente, pero se dió cuenta de que todas eran iguales, siempre tratando de llamar su atención.

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido, Samantha se había disculpado con todos por haber dicho semejante cosa, Bella trataba de ignorarla, pero no podía hacerlo con mucho ahinco, por Edward, le pidió que no la tratara mal, aunque fuera igual a todas que solo quieren llamar su atención, pero que en el fondo era buena persona.

Samantha fue objeto de burla durante el día que volvieron los Turner, Edward ya no le prestaba atención, ahora todo era Bella aquí Bella allá, nunca se separaban. Jessica y Lauren vieron la cara de desconcierto de Samantha, cuando Edward y Bella se besaban apasionadamente en el estacionamiento.

Edward metió su mano dentro de la camisa de Bella, tocó todo lo que podía mientras atacaba la boca de ella. No parecían estarse besando, más bien parecían estarse devorando mutuamente, sus lenguas bailaban frenéticamente, Edward atrajo aún más a Bella haciendo que sus pechos chocasen, Bella soltó que pequeño gemido a lo que Edward se encendió más.

Bella se recostó contra la pared y llevó ambas manos al cabello se Edward, profundizando el beso, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, provócando que sus sexos se rozasen, ambos soltaron un gruñido. Edward llevó una de sus manos hacia la pierna de Bella, subiéndola lentamente, ahora agradecía a Alice y Kate que la hicieron ponerse esa pequeña falda.

–Edward… debemos parar– Habló entrecortadamente, le encantaba la idea de entregarse a Edward, pero no lo quería hacer en el estacionamiento del colegio.

–Tienes razón– Sacó sus manos de la falda y blusa de Bella, se dieron un casto beso en los labios y se acomodaron la ropa– Lo siento– Se disculpó Edward, Bella lo miró sin saber de que se estaba disculpando.

–¿Por qué?– Samantha los miraba desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, Lauren y Jessica se acercaron a ella.

–Linda pareja ¿cierto?– Preguntó Lauren con una sonrisa hipócrita.

–¿Porqué me preguntas eso?– Lauren y Jessica rieron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Samantha muy feo.

–No decías tú que eras la consentida de los Cullen– Iba a replicar pero Jessica continuo hablando– Por lo que veo no lo eres, la única consentida por ellos es Bella, y dudo mucho que alguien como tú– La miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza– Pueda quitarle ese lugar– No esperó que le contestara, dió media vuelta con Lauren siguiéndole los talones y se fué.

_** Nunca debes de alardear de algo, siempre hay alguien más que puede hacerlo mejor.**_

–Me disculpo porque me pasé de la ralla– Bella negó con la cabeza.

–En ese caso los dos nos pasamos de la ralla– Edward iba a argumentar algo, pero Bella no lo dejó, le puso un dedo en los labios– No estoy enojada contigo si eso es lo que piensas– Edward sonrió y besó el dedo de Bella.

–Eres una super novia– Bella estalló en carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de Edward.

–Lo sé, y también una super hermana, hija y sobre todo cuñada– Sonrió al recordar el día que vino, trajo doce maletas consigo, todas llena de zapatos y ropa, Alice se emocionó al ver que Bella trajo todo lo de la lista que gritó "Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo, no quiero a nadie más con Edward que no seas tú" sin pensarlo hizo sentir mal a Samantha, pero Bella se sintió de lo más al escuchar esas palabras provinentes de Alice.

–¿Nos vamos?– Preguntó Edward, Bella asintió y le dió la mano. Bella se dio cuanta de que Samantha había visto el pequeño espéctaculo que habían armado, pero no siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, le demostraría costase lo que costase que Edward era de ella y de nadie más, sabía que estaba siendo extremadamente celosa, pero que se podía esperar de alguien que ama.

Una semana pasó rápidamente, la madre de Samantha estaba haciendo turnos dobles de noche, le había pedido a Carlisle que si Samantha se podía quedar con ellos, Carlisle no opuso ninguna objeción. Pasaba todas las noches dando vueltas en la cama, hasta altas horas de la noche podía conciliar sueño. Bella ahora la ignoraba olímpicamente al igual que Rosalie e Irina, los demás trataban se hacerla sentir por lo menos cómoda, y he aquí, sentada en las escaleras de la puerta principal, viéndo fijamente las estrellas, no tenía nada más que hacer.

–¿Qué haces acá sola?– Al escuchar esa voz se sobresaltó– Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte– Bella se sentó al lado de ella, dejándo exibir unas costosas botas hasta la rodilla Chanel.

_** Para limar asperezas es necesario hablar con mucha franqueza.**_

–¡Que te importa!– Contestó con rudeza Samantha, Bella la miró enarcando una ceja.

–En lo absoluto, pero traté de hacer algo, no puedo ignorarte todo el tiempo que estas acá, así no soy yo, gasto mis energías pensando en que debo ignorarte que me desvié de mi prioridad ¡molestar a Aaron!– Samantha soltó una sonrisa.

–¿Porqué me odias?–

–¿Y todavía me preguntas porque?– Bella se recostó contra un pequeño pilar que estaba cerca y se cruzó de brazos– Dijistes que tu novio era Edward, y sé muy bien que quieres llamar su atención, ¿pero sabes qué?, Edward me quiere a mí– Sonrió triunfante– Edward es mio– Samantha se levantó furiosa.

–Hablas de él como si fuera un pedazo de carne– Bella imitó a Samantha, se puso en frente de ella y se retaron con los ojos.

–Pero no lo es– Bella era más alta que Samantha por unos centímetros, pero con esas botas, la diferencia de estatura era descomunal.

–¿Y quieres saber algo?, Edward me gusta y mucho–

–Lo lamento, él ya está conmigo y dudo mucho que quiera dejarme– Todos estaban adentro de la casa no sabían que hacer, una parte, las chicas, querían que las dejaran a ellas dos resolver sus problemas, pero la otra parte, los chicos, pensaban que debían ir a traer a Bella, la concían muy bien para saber que era muy impulsiva y podía cometer alguna estupidez.

–Yo sé que el está contigo, pero ¿porqué tú estas con él?, ¿quiéres dinero? ¿buena posición? ¿qué te alaguen?– Bella estuvo a punto de subir la mano y pegarle una buena cachetada, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso?, pero si quería saber, con gusto le diría.

–Estoy con el porque lo amo– La cara de Samantha se descompuso en una mueca de tristeza, y remató la frase que vino desde dentro de la casa para que empezara a llorar.

Nunca pensó que dos simples palabras le destrozaran el corazón.

Dos simples palabras que había querido escuchar de la boca de Edward, pero no fueron dirigidas para ella, sino para la famosa Isabella Turner.

Dos palabras que gritó Edward a todo pulmón, que hicieron esbozar a Bella una gran sonrisa y saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

Dos palabras muy sagradas, dos palabras conformaban un "Te amo".

_ ** El amor transpasa fronteras, las palabras "Te amo" rompen barreras**_

* * *

><p>Hola ¿como están?<p>

Espero que les guste este capitulo, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, gracias por sus rewies, favoritos y alertas

Espero actualizar Pronto.

Hasta pronto.


	14. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

–Te amo, te amo– Repetía constantemente Edward, Bella todavía estaba encima de él.

–Yo más– Bella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y sus brazos en el cuello de él.

–Creí que el hombre es el que daba los primeros pasos– Bella empezó a reír, desde pequeña le decían que no era normal, las niñas normales les gustaba jugar con muñecas de trapo, pero a ella le gustaba jugar con los varones, su actividad de todos los días era subirse a los árboles para comer frutas.

–Créeme, no soy la típica chica Americana– Habló con su adorable acento sureño. Edward nunca la había oído hablar con acento, para él la voz de Bella sonó como un ángel.

–Lo sé– Se miraron a los ojos, y se sonrieron tiernamente.

–Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo– Repetía Aaron, llegó donde estaba Edward con Bella y se puso al lado de ellos– Se que se quieren mucho, pero no demuestren ese amor delante de los hermanos mayores– Jasper y Emmett secundaron a Aaron.

–Son unos aguados– Murmuró Bella, bajándose de Edward, dentro de la casa se escuchaban los sollozos de Samantha.

–Creo que iré a hablar con ella– Dijo Edward, a Bella no le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco le gustaba que estuviera llorando por Edward.

–Está bien– Aceptó, Edward le dio un último beso, ante la atenta mirada de tres sobre protectores hermanos.

–Sabes de que no me había dado cuenta– Le dijo Aaron a Bella, ésta negó con la cabeza– Que ni Peter ni Scarleth nos han llamado desde que nos fuimos, deben estar muy ocupados en…– No terminó la frase porque el celular de Bella empezó a sonar, reconoció que era Scarleth por la canción Hot de Avril Lavigne.

Rápidamente fue a la sala y agarró su celular, esperó que llegara Aaron, si iba a ser regañada, tenía que llevarse a alguien con ella, y quien mejor para ese "alguien" que Aaron, miró la pantalla y suspiró, seguramente Scarleth estaba como loca, y los regañaría por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Bueno?– Dijo Bella, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba cono Scarleth trataba de formar una oración coherente pero no podía.

– _¿Hace cuánto se fueron?–_Preguntó apenas pudo hablar, Aaron y Bella negaron con la cabeza, llegaron a Forks hace una semana, y ellos hasta ahora se daban cuenta, no sabían si reír o llorar de lo absurdo.

–¿Cómo estás? yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar– Habló irónicamente Bella, Jasper llegó a la sala y le preguntó que con quien hablaba, Bella le articuló con los labios "Scarleth", Jasper asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

–_No te hagas la chistosa–_Bella se aguantó la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de su boca_– No puedo creer que se fueran–_Lloriqueó Scarleth al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Puedes creer que nos fuimos hace una semana?– Scarleth ahogó un grito– Y ustedes hasta ahora se dan cuenta– Aaron le pidió el teléfono y muy gustosamente Bella se lo dio.

Al pie de las escaleras estaba Samantha, más estúpida no se podía sentir, se puso a llorar delante de Edward y él como buen caballero, le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Todavía le seguía cayendo mal Bella, tenía todo lo que ella nunca tendría, una familia estable, una gran casa, hermanos, muy buenos amigos, dinero, popularidad, belleza y sobre todo, un excelente novio.

No podía quitarle la vista a la escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, Bella y Aaron peleando por un teléfono, los Cullen sentados en el sillón largo, mirándolos estupefactos y las Denali haciéndole barra a Bella, en eso llegó Carlisle a "poner el orden", pero terminó diciéndole a Bella que utilizara toda su fuerza para ganarle el celular a Aaron, de un segundo a otro, ambos pararon y ladearon la cabeza olfateando algo.

–Luego hablamos– Habló Aaron cortando la llamada sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

– ¿Lo sentiste?– Preguntó Bella, su hermano asintió con la cabeza– ¿Será bueno que vayamos a ver?– Aparte de los Turner, nadie sabía de que estaban hablando, los Cullen y Denali intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.

–No lo creo– Contestó Aaron, respiró un par de veces, antes de volverse a los demás con su habitual sonrisa– ¿Pueden creer que le gané a Bella?– La susodicha no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, estaba muy concentrada en lo que había olfateado, sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia afuera.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la espesura del bosque, se movía entre los árboles con la agilidad de un Tigre, sentía que el aire le pegaba de lleno en la cara, al olor a pino, tierra a y hierbas distintas la relajaban, pero en este momento no era así, era una necesidad saber que era lo que había olfateado.

– ¿Porqué se fue?– Preguntó Edward al ver a su novia salir.

–No lo sé– Contestó Aaron sinceramente– Pero iré a averiguar– Edward trató de ponerse en pie, pero Alice lo agarró de la mano obligandolo a sentarse.

–¿Qué pasa?– Alice negó con la cabeza, poco a poco lo soltó, pero tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, no podía ver nada, pero sabía que si Edward iba algo malo le iba a pasar.

–Será mejor que vaya yo solo– Anunció Aaron, Edward lo miró enarcando una ceja– Créanme, es lo mejor– Suspiró y buscó apoyo en Jasper, ambos sabían como era Bella– Bella es muy impulsiva y terca, sino sabes como manejarla lo más probable es que termine en algo malo– Sin esperar que nadie dijera nada, se encaminó a paso acompasado hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió, se dio media vuelta para cerrarla y se percató de que Samantha seguía al pie de las escaleras, le dio su mejor sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejándose guiar por su muy desarrollado olfato. Minutos antes había olfateado a un grupo de vampiros cerca de la frontera con la Push, pero no le puso atención, en cambio Bella era muy seria con esas cosas, prefería investigar lo que estaba pasando, antes de que le dieran alguna sorpresa.

Sin que se diera cuenta, se encontraba derribado por un gran lobo de pelaje color café, en un movimento se quitó al enorme lobo de encima para poder ponerse en pie, ambos se mostraron los colmillos, Aaron se puso en posición de ataque, de la nada aparecieron dos lobos más, uno tenía el pelaje color negro y el otro color chocolate.

Aaron se sintió en desventaja, pero no dejaría ver que eso lo afectaba, pero si era necesario pelearía con los tres. De un momento a otro Bella apareció de la nada, se situó al lado de Aaron y los lobos dejaron de gruñir.

–Tienes que dejar de hacer eso– Comentó divertida Bella, Aaron relajó su postura y miró sin entender .

–¿Hacer qué cosa?– Le preguntó, sin perder de vista a los lobos que estaban sentados sobre sus patas.

–Seguirme– Contestó simplemente Bella, giró sobre sus talones viéndo a los lobos– Ellos son Sam– El de pelaje negro movió la cabeza– Jacob– El de pelaje café movió su cabeza– Y finalmente a Embry– El último lobo de pelaje color chocolate se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas– Todos ellos son de La Push– Se dirigió nuevamente a Aaron– Ellos saben algo que nosotros no– Le susurró a Aaron, ambos se entendían muy bien sin la necesidad de decir tantas palabras– Por cierto, el es mi hermano Aaron Turner– Remarcó la última frase.

–¿Por qué te llevas bien con los lobos?– Preguntó Aaron de repente, Bella lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Después de que salí de la casa, corrí hasta donde sentí el olor de los vampiros, pero cuando llegué no había nadie, exceptuando a los lobos, los cuales trataron de atacarme, pero yo fui más rápida y los inmovilicé a todos en un solo momento– Tomó aire y buscó a los lobos con la mirada, pero estos no estaban ahí– Pero luego Sam se transformó y habló conmigo civilizadamente, nos pudimos entender y bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? resulta que los lobos pueden comportarse como seres con cerebro– Detrás de los árboles salieron tres sombras humanas.

–¡Eso no fue así!– Replicó Jacob, señalando con el dedo índice a Bella– Tardastes al menos dos minutos en dejarnos inmovilizados y no contastes con que Sam estuviera oculto– Chilló ante la mirada divertida de Embry.

–Jacob– Llamó Sam, Jacob lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados– Sabes muy bien que a ti fue el primero que dejaron inmovilizado– Sam no aguantaba las ganas de reír, y eso que era el más "serio".

–¡No es cierto!– Volvió a chillar con una voz más aguda de lo normal, se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando– Digo, ¡No es cierto!– Esta vez la voz la hizo más grave, pero fue muy tarde porque las risas no se hicieron esperar.

–Eso fue muy chistoso– Comentó Bella, sosteniéndose el estómago de tanto reír– Nunca pensé que me iba a llevar tan bien con unos licántropos.

–Se supone que nuestras razas se odian a muerte– Dijo Embry, Aaron asintió a eso.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos– Habló Sam, conteniendo una carcajada– Tenemos que poner alerta a los chicos– Se dio media vuelta, seguido de Jacob y Embry, despidiéndose con la mano– ¡Y ustedes deben decirle a los Cullen!– Gritó a lo lejos antes de transformarse, Aaron y Bella se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

–Ahora si me puedes decir lo que realmente pasó– Aaron miró a Bella con una mirada acusadora, Bella suspiró y se dispuso a contar todo.

–Cuando salí de la casa, corrí hacia el bosque buscando a los vampiros, pero al llegar a un lugar donde el olor se concentraba, no había nadie, y ahí fue donde me encontré con los lobos, los inmovilicé y Sam salió al rescate de Jacob y Embry, le comenté que había sentido el olor de varios vampiros, respondió con que ellos también y habían venido a averiguar, me confesó que ha habido muchas muertes desde hace dos semanas y fue principalmente en Seattle– Terminó con la mirada muy preocupada– No quiero creer que sean ellos– Susurró sentándose en el suelo.

–No son ellos– Aseguró Aaron, imitando a Bella– Si sin ellos, no se tomarían la molestia de pasar en este país tanto tiempo, simplemente vendrían a tomar lo que quieren–_"En este caso a nosotros"_ Terminó Aaron en su cabeza, sabía muy bien que si comentaba eso en voz alta, a Bella le daría un ataque de pánico.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos– Habló nuevamente Bella, antes de levantarse.

–Si, es lo mejor– Sin decir nada más, corrieron hacia la casa de los Cullen, al llegar a la puerta, suspiraron y con su mejor sonrisa entraron y se dirigieron a la sala.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tardaron?– Con preguntas de este tipo abordó Alice a los Turner. Los Cullen y Denali estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando a que regresaran Bella y Aaron, en más de una ocasión Edward estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlos, pero Alice no lo dejaba, le decía que era conveniente dejar qe resolvieran sus problemas solos.

–No pasó nada, estabamos en el bosque y nos quedamos platicando con Sam y sus chicos– Contestó Aaron a las preguntas de Alice.

–Huelen a perro mojado– Se quejó Tanya, apartando a Aaron quien llegó para abrazarla.

–Me voy a bañar– Dijo Bella, subiendo las escaleras con gesto ausente.

–¿Qué le pasó?– Preguntaron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo, levantándose del sofá.

–Preguntenle a ella– Dijo Aaron, dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

–¿Creén que sea algo malo?– Emmett y sus preguntas, obviamente era malo si ellos dos andaban así.

–Voy a averiguar– Dijo decidido Edward, subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto donde Bella se estaba bañando.

Entró al cuarto y escuchó que la ducha estaba abierta, esperó algunos minutos frente a la ventana, esperando que Bella saliera. El bosque estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, no había ni un solo movimiento en los árboles, el frío taladraba hasta los huesos y una espesa neblina se ceñía sobre Forks, Edward nunca había visto un clima tan denso como el que estaba en ese momento.

Bella salió del baño con una diminuta toalla, se sorprendió al ver a Edward en el cuarto y soltó la toalla, dejándose expuesta ante Edward, este la recorrió de pies a cabeza, nunca imaginó la perfección convertida en mujer.

Sus pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su cintura tan delicada, esas piernas largas y bien torneadas y para finalizar su recorrido, se detuvo en sus ojos, de un color dorado como el ámbar.

Bella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y por esa misma razón estaba paralizada y no podía realizar ningún movimiento, cuando algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Edward la acorraló entré sus brazos y la besó de una manera demandante.

Bella le respondió con la misma intensidad, lo atrajo más hacia ella, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, Edward para no quedarse atrás, la levantó un poco para que pudiese enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, al hacerlo Bella sintió la notoria erección de Edward.

Edward caminó a tientas buscando la cama, en momentos como estos agradecía no respirar como cualquier humano. Tocó el borde de la cama con sus rodillas y dejó caer a Bella, ella rió nerviosa, atrajo a Edward de la camisa para seguirlo besando, pero en vez de darle un beso en la boca, se lo dio en el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Tienes mucha ropa cariño– Ronroneó Bella en el oído de Edward. Bella hizo que dieran vuelta, quedando sobre Edward– Me encanta tu camisa– Murmuró desabrochando lentamente los botones– Pero en momentos como este quisiera arrancártela– Tomó su tiempo para desabrocharle la camisa, Edward se impacientaba cada vez más, quería hacerlo por él mismo, pero conocía a Bella y sabía a la perfección que si no la dejaba hacer eso, se enojaría y no terminaría– No te impacientes– Le dijo como si le leyera los pensamientos– En estos momentos vas a ser todo mio– Susurró de una manera sensual, quitándole los pantalones a Edward.

–Y tu toda mia– Habló muy bajo, ayudando a Bella a bajarle el boxer, en un movimiento, Edward volvió a quedar arriba de Bella– ¿Lista?– Le preguntó, posicionándose en su entrada, Bella asintió, pero antes de siquiera poder cubrirse con la sábana, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta abruptamente.

* * *

><p>Ho0la<p>

EsperO Qe leS Haya gustado el capitulo, grax por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas

Espero poder actualizar este viernes.

CHaiTO


	15. Visiones

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

15. Visiones

Edward Pov

¡Diablos! solo esto me pasa a mi, puedo leer la mente y no leí la de Samantha que iba a entrar a mi habitación, de no ser por la rápida actuación de Bella al volvernos invisibles, nos hubiera visto como venimos al mundo.

–¡Diablos!– Murmuró Samantha– Creí que estaban aquí- Le dio una revisada al cuarto antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Bella apretaba fuertemente los dientes, pensé que en cualquier momento iba a salir y buscar a Samantha para golpearla, sinceramente yo también estoy enojado muy muy enojado.

Miré como Bella se levantaba de la cama y agarraba una camisa mía, dejándome apreciar su bien formada anatomía, entró al baño abandonándome frustrado y confundido ¿a qué se debía esa reacción? Si bien no era Santo de mi Devoción que Samantha haya entrado no era para que se levantara como si nada pasó, obviamente algo pasó y no hay que omitirlo.

Suspiré profundamente y me levanté, agarré una camisa manga larga, un bóxer negro y un pantalón del mismo color. Abrí la puerta y salí muy… ¿triste? si, esa era la palabra correcta para describir como me sentía en estos momentos.

Bajé las escaleras suspirando y me sorprendió ver a toda la familia reunida, incluida Samantha, apreté la mandíbula para no decir algo inapropiado, después de todo era una señorita que interrumpía en momentos muy íntimos. Todos los ojos de mi familia estaban puestos sobre mí, y sus pensamientos eran incoherente, no sabía donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, pero todos tenían la misma palabra o mejor dicho nombre "Bella".

Traté de concentrarme en los pensamientos de Alice, era la que gritaba para que entrara a su mente, pero de repente todo se quedó en silencio, no había ni una sola voz dentro de mi cabeza; es como si todos se quedaran callados al mismo tiempo sin pensar nada.

Extrañado por el cambio me encaminé a la salida, con Alice pisándome los talones. Agradecía que mi familia comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y que no me preguntaran nada, estaba seguro de que explotaría en menos de dos segundos y le gritaría a Samantha en la cara que llegó al cuarto a interrumpir justamente cuando me olvidé de todo el asunto de no acostarme con alguien antes del matrimonio.

Alice seguía a mi lado, sin decir nada solamente apoyándome. Me senté en un tronco que estaba caído y Alice me imitó, luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, pude leer nuevamente los pensamientos de Alice, en varios se lamentaba por no haber detenido a Samantha y en otros se echaba la culpa de mandarla a buscarnos.

–No tuve esa visión hasta que estaba abriendo la puerta, te juro que no fue a propósito Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora, indicándole que no había nada de que preocuparse.

–No fue tu culpa– Aclaré por si acaso, no tenía la culpa de que Samantha haya pensado entrar a la habitación en el último minuto.

–Si lo fue, yo mandé a que los buscara– Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos– Tuve una visión algo extraña, no podría explicarla y tenía que comentársela a Bella para ver que pensaba– Iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo, pero Alice tuvo una visión oscura y algo borrosa

En ella se distinguían dos sombras, una al parecer era de una mujer por la complextura delgada y el otro claramente era la de un hombre. La chica tenía algo entre las manos y lo giraba de vez en cuando, mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de súplicas de el hombre, la mujer reía maquiavélicamente y negaba suavemente con la cabeza. De un momento a otro todo dio un giro de 360º. Esta vez estaban dos mujeres, una de espalda y la otra de frente que tenía residuos de sangre seca en la camisa y boca. Esta vez si se distinguía la cara de una de las mujeres, al pegar una luz blanca en su rostro, me quedé impresionado, ¡era Samantha!.

En ese momento la mujer que estaba de espaldas, estiró la mano y se pudo ver claramente algo que brillaba y puntiagudo, algo que Samantha gritó que no se lo enterrara, algo con que la mujer de espaldas jugaba incansablemente, algo que ni Alice ni yo logramos descifrar que era.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso?– Mi voz sonaba extraña, un tanto estrangulada, ¿pero quién en todos sus sentidos estaría normal después de ver eso?

Si bien estuve en tiempo rebelde, bebía sangre de humanos, pero nunca me puse a torturarlos; solo me bebía su sangre y hasta ahí. Tenía una verdadera duda ¿quién era la mujer de espaldas? Lo único que se pudo ver era una sudadera negra y el cabello amarrado en una muy apretada coleta.

–No tengo idea– Alice sonaba igual o peor que yo, ella no soportaba la tortura contra nadie, mucho menos contra las personas que no han hecho nada y Samantha hasta el momento no salía de la casa, salvo para ir al instituto y siempre se iba en el auto de alguno de nosotros.

–¿Quién crees que sea?– Pregunté después de un tiempo callados, lo único que se oía era el correr presuroso de los animales, como si algo peligroso los estuviera siguiendo, eso nos alertó a Alice y a mi, y de inmediato corrimos hacia la casa.

La última vez que escuchamos a los animales correr así fue cuando los Volturis vinieron de "visita" por última vez, aunque no creo que esta vez sean los Volturis, se hubieran anunciado de una manera diferente. Rogaba porque no fueran los Volturis, Bella y Aaron estaban en la casa, no podían apartar a Bella lejos de mí, si eso sucediera moriría instantáneamente sin ella no soy nada más que un vampiro sin razón de vivir, alguien que camina por la tierra sin saber cual es su propósito en la vida. ¡No podían ser los Volturis!

En menos de lo esperado, ya estábamos nuevamente en casa. Abrí la puerta y miré que no había nadie, pero el corazón latiente de Samantha nos indicaba que estaban en la sala de estar. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, me sorprendí al ver que todos estaban serios, incluyendo a Aaron y Bella, quien también estaba ahí, miré a Alice en busca de alguna explicación y sorprendentemente se encogió de hombros, no tenía ninguna.

–¿Qué pasó aquí?– Pregunté consternado, Bella me miró y se puso un dedo en la boca.

–Silencio– Dijo, con una voz baja, Tanya estaba tratando por todos los medios no reírse, pero le fue imposible.

–¡Perdiste!– Exclamó, alzando los brazos Irina, Tanya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¡Tú también perdiste!– Gritó Bella, al darse cuenta de eso, se puso una mano en la boca, Aaron que estaba a su lazo hizo lo mismo.

Luego de ese "pequeño" incidente, todos empezaron a hablar y a taparse la boca luego de hacerlo alguien gritaba "Perdiste" e instantáneamente otro hacía los mismo.

–Esto no es justo– Dijo Rosalie, al ser acusada por Emmett– ¡Soy tu novia y aún así me acusas!– Se hizo la ofendida y le dio la espalda al pobre de Emmett, aunque en realidad estaba pensando era lo divertido fue fue eso.

–¿Amor?– Me llamó Bella, en ese momento sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a latir, se escuchaba tan hermoso de sus labios– ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí parado?– Todavía no me había dado cuenta de que seguía parado, caminé hacia Bella y la hice que se sentara en mi regazo, ella enterró su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba del cuello.

–¿Qué estaban jugando?– Todos soltaron una risita tonta, en todos incluyo a Carlisle y Esme, nunca había visto esa reacción en ellos, esto demostraba una vez más lo que los Turner nos habían venido a hacer.

–Te va a parecer estúpido– La voz de Bella sonaba amortiguada, pero aún así sentí que estaba un tanto avergonzada.

– Te va a parecer más que estúpido– Aaron y sus comentarios, solo le agregó las palabras "más que" a lo que dijo Bella. A este punto no tenía ni idea de que esperar, con los Turner todo puede pasar.

–Si no dicen, no van a saber si me parece estúpido– Samantha se sonrojó, algo raro en ella, casi nunca lo hacía, las demás chicas miraban hacia el piso y los chicos se miraban entre sí. Algo que me parecía raro era que no podía leerle la mente a nadie de los que estaban presente, eso se lo adjunto a Bella con su poder ese que tiene para que no leyera sus pensamientos, pronto le diré que me explique a fondo de que se tratan.

–Estábamos jugando a las estatuas– Dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa pintada en la boca, mi cara debió haber sido un poema, ¿a las estatuas? Unos vampiros jugando a las estatuas, sin proponérmelo una gran carcajada salió de mis labios, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran jugando eso? Era totalmente estúpido.

–Tenían razón– Dije apenas pude tranquilizarme– Es total y completamente estúpido– Bella levantó la cabeza como un resorte y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No te volvemos a contar nada– Levantó su dedo índice y lo puso en la punta de mi nariz– Y para tu información, Samantha fue la que ganó– Esta vez se cruzó de brazos dejándome sorprendido.

Vamos a ver si entiendo, Samantha la chica humana, le gano varios vampiros quienes pueden pasar hasta años sin moverse y parecer estatuas hechas de mármol, esto sinceramente nunca me lo esperé, de Emmett talvez, también de Aaron y Jasper quienes le siguen la corriente a Bella, puede que de las Denali también para sentirse en ambiente, Rosalie puede hacerlo para complacer a Bella, ¿pero de Carlisle y Esme? que bicho les picó para que jugaran a las… estatuas.

–Eso no me lo esperaba– Apenas dije eso, todos me echaron la culpa a mí, alegando que si yo no hubiera llegado Bella no fuera dicho "Silencio" y Tanya no se fuera reído a lo que Irina no le fuera gritado.

–Me voy a dormir– Anunció Samantha, se levantó del sofá despidiéndose de todos con la mano, mientras que las chicas decían unos débiles "buenas noches". Nadie habló hasta que subió las escaleras y escucharan su respiración acompasada, Bella saltó de mi regazo y fue donde estaba Aaron.

–Tuve una visión– Dijo Alice, cada uno de los presentes escucharon atentos lo que tenía que decir. Empezó a relatar su visión, Carlisle de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, mientras que Bella sonreía– Y eso fue todo– Concluyó mirando fijamente a Carlisle, no se me pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de Bella cuando Alice dijo que era Samantha la que estaba en esa situación, en momentos como este me frustraba no poder leer su mente.

–¿Eso era todo?– Preguntó desinteresadamente, Aaron y Jasper la miraron sin creer lo que escuchaban.

–¿Cómo preguntas eso?– Bella se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Aaron– Sé muy bien como es tu relación con Samantha, pero no da para que digas eso.

–¡Discúlpeme, señor perfecto!– Se levantó alterada mirando a Aaron con los ojos totalmente rojos, ahora si me daba miedo; no solamente tenía los ojos rojos, para rematar tenís una sonrisa tan macabra que nunca le había visto– Yo sé que nunca te ha caído mal nadie y no creo que alguien esté tan mal de la cabeza para ganarse tu enemistad, entonces, si no tienes ese sentimiento no opines, quédate con la boca cerrada, que así te ves más bonito– Sin decir ni una palabra más, dio media vuelta y desapareció antes de subir las escaleras.

Todos mirábamos la escena atónitos, Bella nunca había reaccionado así, ni mucho menos le había gritado a Aaron y todo esto se debía desde que Samantha llegó a Forks y por índole a nuestra vida. Desda que había llegado, Bella parecía como si en cualquier fuera a explotar, estaba siempre tensa aunque trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía no le funcionaba. Hoy fue cuando todo explotó, ya se había cansado de soportar a Samantha, y estaba 100% seguro de que iba a adivinar la sugerencia de Alice, cuidar a Samantha hasta que estuviera segura.

–¿Qué le pasó a Bella?– Preguntó Jasper, ahora si podía leer la mente de todos– No recuerdo que se alterara así.

–Es la primera vez que lo hace, nunca nos habíamos peleado– Aaron estaba triste, y lo podía leer en sus pensamientos, quería pedirle perdón aunque él tuviera la razón, no soportaba estar lejos de Bella.

–Talvez está estresada, denle…– Alice se vio interrumpida por una visión fuerte y clara, rara vez tenía este tipo de visiones y era cuando lo que miraba iba a suceder en un futuro cercano y nada de lo que se hiciera la iba a cambiar.

En ésta se miraba a un grupo de vampiros haciendo un círculo, en medio del círculo estaba una mujer de espaldas, lo único que se distinguía era su cabello que parecía negro debido a que todo el bosque estaba oscuro y una blusa negra, que miraba a los demás detenidamente, de la nada apareció otra que tenía aspecto latino, ojos rojos, pero cabello negro liso y tez morena, no era tan alta como la que estaba en el centro, pero tampoco era baja. Empezó a decir algo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, hacía movimientos con la mano indicando algo sin perder esa sonrisa.

La que estaba principalmente en el círculo meneó la cabeza negativamente, mientras que la latina suspiraba profundamente, uno de los vampiros que formaban el círculo se adentró en medio y la latina le dijo algo en el oído, éste asintió y salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista, nuevamente la que estaba de espaldas negó alargando su mano, la latina se le acercó y le susurró algo haciendo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas incluyendo a la que estaba de espaldas, se podía ver debido al movimiento de sus hombros; volvió a negar con la cabeza y la pelinegra se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa, caminó de un lado a otro y esta vez ella también daba la espalda, al parecer cuando algo se le ocurrió, se dio media vuelta rápidamente y habló jubilosa, los otros miraban a la que estaba de espaldas a la expectativa, como si fueran a firmar un contrato de millones y solo faltaba que alguien dijera "donde firmo".

Esta vez la que estaba de espaldas, asintió con la cabeza y todos se pusieron a sonreír, incluida la latina que esbozó una gran sonrisa muy parecida a la de un gato que se acababa de comer un canario, ni corta ni perezosa la que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta y sonrió como si estuviera consiente de Alice la estaba viendo en una visión. En ese momento mi respiración quedó atorada, los vampiros no sienten la necesidad de respirar; pero en este momento yo la necesitaba.

–Bella– Susurré ante la mirada atónita de mi familia y las Denali. Quería ver que más pasaba, necesitaba ver si Bella estaba en peligro, pero la visión acabó cuando se despidió con la mano, la visión se cortó como una película termina en el punto donde todo se va a resolver, la visión terminó dejando un cuadro negro en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero qe les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten para saber si les gusta la historia o la odian.**

**Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sus comentarios**

**taky92: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia =)**

**isa28: Hola, bueno perdona por no contestarte tu comentario anterior pero esqe andaba muy urgida, creo que aquí hay otra razón para que odiar más a Samantha. Hasta pronto, nos leemos. =p**

**LizzyCullen01: Gracias por tus comentarios, tenias razón si era Samanthala que los andaba molestando espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos**

**Chaito**


	16. Verdades

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

**Summary:**Jasper y Bella son hermanos de sangre, Jasper se va al ejército. Tiempo después Bella es convertida en vampiresa, una familia de vampiros la adoptan. Que pasara cuando los Turner lleguen a Forks. Bella encontrara a su hermano y un bonus al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>16. Verdades<p>

Siete días.

Siete largos y torturosos días.

Desde que Alice tuvo la visión, Bella desapareció de Forks, la buscamos por más de 3 días y ni rastro de ella, es como si se hubiera evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

Yo aún seguía con la duda, ¿qué hacía Bella rodeada por ese montón de vampiros? Barajaba varias opciones y la que más permanecía en mi mente, era la más aterradora, la que trataba de sacar de mis pensamientos, la cual siempre decía "aquí estoy".

Creo que Jasper y Aaron estaban peor que yo, siempre se mantenían en un estado depresivo, contagiando a todos los demás que permanecían en la casa.

– ¿No has tenido alguna visión?– Preguntó Aaron esperanzado, cuando estábamos reunidos en la sala.

– Nada de nada – Susurró Alice, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, sabía de sobra que no ver nada le producía dolor de cabeza y eso la estresaba.

– ¿Qué hacemos?– Esta vez fue Jasper, no tenía ni idea donde pudo haber ido Bella, aunque eso cambió al escuchar en la televisión "Texas" instantáneamente se levantó del sillón y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Texas?– Cuestionó Aaron, repitiendo la acción de Jasper.

– Alguien me quiere explicar que pasa aquí - Rosalie estaba totalmente perdida, al igual que todos los demás, parecía como si Aaron y Jasper tuvieran una conversación privada con público.

– Creo que ya sé donde fue Bella – Musitó Jasper y dos días después, estábamos en la antigua casa de Jasper.

La antigua casa de Jasper era hermosa, tenía un color amarillento a causa del paso del tiempo pero eso no quitaba lo bien que estaba conservada, a lo mínimo tenía tres pisos. Entramos y el interior me dejó anonado, esta casa estaba perfectamente cuidada, como si las personas que la habitaron todavía estuvieran vivas, o alguien estuviera cuidando esta casa.

Subimos las escaleras y Jasper me mostró la habitación de Bella y la suya, ambas estaban pintadas de un color azul, luego pasó por la habitación de sus padres y olimos el efluvio reciente, de unas dos horas, de un vampiro, nos pusimos alerta.

– ¿Alguien más siente eso…?– Aaron corrió hacia el tercer piso, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

–Lo más lógico es seguir el aroma – Propuso Jasper, yo me limité a seguirlo.

–El efluvio se pierde en la tercera habitación a la derecha, es como si hubiera desaparecido mágicamente –Al instante todos pensamos lo mismo "Bella" sin decir nada, corrimos hacia el bosque, gracias a Dios que era de noche y nadie estuviera despierto, de lo contrario se nos haría muy difícil de explicar como podemos correr tan rápido.

Como Jasper era el que conocía el área, lo dejamos ir de primero.

El bosque era muy denso pero nos las ingeniamos para correr lo más rápido posible. El efluvio volvió a aparecer dos kilómetros después de la casa de Jasper, nos detuvimos abruptamente y tratamos de seguir alguna pista que nos llevara hacia Bella.

– En momentos como este, quisiera ser un rastreador – Dijo Aaron, cruzándose de manos.

–Te entiendo – Secundó Jasper, mientras se daba la vuelta – El aroma sigue fuerte, no ha pasado mucho desde que pasaron por aquí, podemos seguirlo.

–Pero está esparcido por todo el lugar, nos resultará imposible saber por donde fueron – Dije, Jasper se dio otra vuelta, quedando de frente a mí.

–Si Bella en verdad pasó por aquí – Se agachó y recogió una flor del pasto – Nos será muy fácil seguirle el paso – Intuía una sonrisa en su cara seria, se levantó lentamente y me mostró la flor – Bella tiene la manía de arrancar las flores y quitarle los pétalos, si eso no ha cambiado, tenemos el camino asegurado – Aaron se golpeó mentalmente al no pensar en eso primero.

–Ya lo había pensado – Dijo Aaron petulante – Solo quería ponerte a prueba – Sonrió y caminó delante de nosotros.

Dos metros después había un árbol caído y hierba arrancada, parecía como si hubieran peleado en ese lugar.

A lo largo escuchamos una exclamación y salimos corriendo en esa dirección.

Al llegar nos encontramos con tres vampiros, uno de ellos tenía su camisa blanca manchada de algo rojizo, el otro se estaba sobando un brazo, al parecer tenía una mordedura de vampiro, y el último nos miraba con cara burlona.

–Cullen – Dijo viéndome – Withlock -Hale– Posó su mirada en Jasper – Y por último pero no menos importante Turner –Se escuchó una gran carcajada desde el fondo, donde había una cabaña, seguida de un grito desgarrador – Mi querida Isabella, no le hagas tanto daño a la chica – Murmuró con fingido pesar.

Luego de esas palabras el mundo dejó de girar para mi, y muchas cosas tuvieron sentido, cosas que nunca pensé, cosas que hacían doler mi alma.

Alguien estaba torturando a Samantha.

Alguien la quería ver muerta.

Bella se fue por voluntad propia, no porque se la llevaron.

Bella se había aliado con estos vampiros para hacer el mal.

Bella era la que estaba dentro de esa cabaña con Samantha.

– ¿Quiénes son?– Preguntó Jasper con voz contenida, los tres nos agazapamos listos para pelear.

–Amigos de Isabella – Tenía ganas de darle un golpe en esa cara para quitarle esa sonrisa burlona – Amigos que le hicieron abrir los ojos.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas?– Aaron relajó su postura, permitiendo que el único vampiro que hablaba, se acercara a él y le susurrara algo al oído, algo demasiado bajo que incluso yo no escuche.

–Lo siento mucho – Terminó el vampiro al mismo tiempo que Aaron susurraba "perra" y salía corriendo hacia la cabaña.

Jasper y yo tratamos de correr, pero los tres nos impidieron el paso. Tratamos de buscar algún hueco para poder salir y no tener ninguna pelea, pero ellos nos lo ponían difícil.

–¿Qué tal es tener a un mentiroso en la casa? – El de la camisa manchada preguntó, Jasper y yo nos miramos interrogativamente –¡Es cierto! ustedes no saben – Negó con la cabeza.

–Explícate en este mismo momento – Exigí, necesitaba saber de qué rayos estaban hablando.

–No te pongas tan agresivo – No me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía agarrado por la camisa, lentamente lo solté, desconfiando en el proceso – Muy bien, ahora si puedo hablar sin ahogarme.

–Habla de una buena vez, rata – Presionó Jasper.

–Eso sonó hiriente, en fin, por ahí nos dimos cuenta de que la chica "humana" – Hizo las comillas en el aire – no es ni tan humana, según las malas lenguas, es una vampiresa con el don de hacerse pasar por humana, muy parecido al de Aaron, solo que ella lo utilizaba todo el tiempo, las lenguas también decían que era enviada de los Volturis – Si tuviera sangre pasando por mi cuerpo en vez de ponzoña, estaría hirviendo, el saber que teníamos a una infiltrada de los Volturis y sobre todo en nuestra propia casa, eso era mucho para digerir, ahora entiendo porque nunca le gustó a Bella, y eso que no sabíamos lo que era – La secuestramos y le preguntamos "Eres de los Volturis" ella , por supuesto, se negó pero Bella le sacó información y esa fue la visión de Alice.

–¿Cómo sabes de Alice?– Jasper estaba alerta, al parecer sabían todo de nuestra vida y si eran enemigos de nosotros, podían utilizarlo en nuestra contra.

–Bella nos contó – Mis manos estaban en puños, confiaba en Bella y sabía que si ella le contaba algo a alguien era de su confianza, y al parecer, ellos lo eran.

–¿Qué mas saben?– Insistí en que siguieran contando, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas – ¿Qué le dijeron a Aaron?.

–Le dije que su hermana estaba teniendo una plática amistosa con Samantha, quien era y vuelvo a repetir "era" parte de los Volturis, no creo que Bella la deje viva o en todo caso, María puede acabar con ella, todo depende del tiempo que tarde Aaron en llegar a la cabaña – Jasper se tensó al escuchar el nombre de María, pero no pensó mucho en ello.

Un celular sonó con una suave melodía, no reparé en quien atendió, mi mente estaba mucho kilómetros lejos del bosque, me negaba a creer que esa pequeña chica, tuviera algo que ver con los Volturis, aquella que trató de llevarse bien con mi familia, aquella a la cual Bella odiaba sin conocerla.

De ese momento empezaría a escuchar muchísimo más a los Turner, cada cosa que ellos decían resultaba ser verdad, cada cosa que ellos hacían se volvía moda.

–¿Porqué me miran así?– Indagó Jasper, su voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, todavía esos vampiros nos tenían rodeados y Jasper estaba de espaldas a mí.

–Me llamó Bella – Anunció uno de ellos tres – Resulta que Katy la mandó lejos para ella terminar el "trabajo"– Dijo irónicamente.

Me hacía sentirme culpable todo, soy lector de mentes y nunca me puse a leer los pensamientos de Samantha, pero esto me hizo entender muchas cosas; la mamá de Samantha nunca estuvo trabajando doble, esa era una maniobra para permanecer cerca de los Turner, ahora entendía su "enamoramiento" hacia mi persona, estaba buscando el punto débil de Bella y al parecer lo encontró.

–¿Dónde está ella?– Me atreví a preguntar. El de la camisa manchada me señaló un punto, intenté ver algo, pero lo único que se distinguía bien eran dos árboles formando una gran "V", intenté un poco más y pude ver a Bella quien traía de la mano a Aaron, ninguno de los dos traía cara contenta o por lo menos satisfecha, al contrario, ambos venían con una cara de angustia, odio, repulsión y lo que sobresaltaba era la amargura.

Con una caminata rápida pero segura, llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros, los demás vampiros se apartaron y le dieron una sonrisa coqueta a Bella, pero ella no les respondió, me miraba fijamente a mí, como pidiéndome perdón con la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa triste y saltó a mis brazos.

–Lo siento mucho, lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar, lo siento por no darte noticias mías durante siete días - Y siguió diciendo cosas por la cual se disculpaba.

Y yo como idiota enamorado, le dije que todo estaba en el olvido. Lo más importante para mí era saber que ella estaba a salvo, y que mejor manera de saber eso, estando ella en mis brazos, pero que me debía o mejor dicho, nos debía muchas explicaciones al regresar a Forks.

–Nos tienes que contar con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó, necesito saber con qué te estabas enfrentando – Terminé por decir, ella asintió con la cabeza y lentamente nos separamos.

– ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?– Esta chica sería mi perdición, sin esperar que dijera más, me acerqué a ella y le di un apasionado beso, pero todo se acabó al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

–No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero necesitamos irnos, nuestros padres están muy preocupados y será mejor llegar antes de que decidan buscarnos por ellos mismos – Bella se despidió de los tres vampiros y ellos dijeron que muy pronto la visitarían, Bella no se negó y les dijo que cualquier día que llegaran serían muy bien recibidos.

El celular de uno de ellos empezó a sonar y salieron corriendo. De nosotros nadie habló nada, solamente Bella preguntó donde estábamos hospedados y yo le respondí. En menos de dos segundos, estábamos frente a las puertas del gran hotel, nuevamente tuvimos suerte de que hallara de noche y que nadie estuviera cerca.

Entramos al hotel y la recepcionista nos miraba como si nos quisiera comer, Bella había desaparecido, pero cuando apareció, la recepcionista se me estaba insinuando.

–Amor – Dijo Bella, la recepcionista llamada "Fantasía" como decía su placa dorada, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? – Cabe decir que los traidores salieron corriendo cuando le dieron la llave de su cuarto, según Fantasía, la llave de la habitación en la que estaba hospedado, no la encontraba; pero sabía muy bien que lo hacía para retenerme por más tiempo.

–Ya se fueron a la habitación -Bella se acercó más a mí, puso ambos brazos en el mostrador y se inclinó.

– ¿Y nuestra llave? – Me miró interrogativamente, yo solo me encogí de brazos Entonces nos vamos a ir al cuarto de mis hermanos, tengo que contarles algo muy importante – Me sonrió tiernamente que me fue inevitable devolverle la sonrisa.

– ¿Cuando encuentre la llave nos puede llamar a la habitación 230? – Fantasía asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome, luego miró a Bella y no sé cómo, notó las botas de ella.

–Lindas botas Eso no fue para nada sincero, pero me hizo fijarme como iba vestida Bella. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y por dentro una camisa negra con letras brillantes que decía "Safe for U" un pantalón negro que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndole ver piernas más largas y unas botas hasta la rodilla, que al parecer estaban hechas de algún material especial, porque parecían como si hubieran tatuado formas asimétricas, de un tacón de vértigo y el cabello suelto, con ondulaciones en las puntas.

–Gracias – Contestó amablemente Bella, sabía que tenía pensado humillar a la chica porque Fantasía lo dijo para dejarla mal en frente de mí – Son Channel originales de cuero edición limitada, creo que solo sacaron a la venta 20 pares, mi hermano tuvo un lindo detalle al comprármelas Miró sus botas con adoración, ahora ya sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para Bella: zapatos, botas o sandalias altas, de diseñador y ediciones limitadas.

–Te felicito No supo que más decir Fantasías Encontré la llave, tomen – Nos dio la mentada llave y nos fuimos de recepción.

Al llegar a la habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bella se sentó en la cama y me pidió que llamara a sus hermanos, hice lo que me pidió y henos aquí, esperando que ella hablara.

–Lo siento por todo – Aaron iba a hablar, pero Bella levantó una mano y lo silenció- Estuve muy mal al salir así de la casa, no tenía motivos para enojarme con nadie, más que todo estaba enojada conmigo misma por no soportar a Samantha.

Al entrar en el bosque, un grupo de vampiros me rodearon, empezaron a negociar conmigo, pedían mi ayuda para desenmascarar a Samantha, le venían siguiendo el rastro desde hace mucho, pero ellas siempre actuaba como humana, incluso puede sobrevivir sin cazar, con solo comer comida humana sobrevive. Me hicieron muchas ofertas, pero la que llamó mi atención fue que me dejaban estar ahí cuando ella confesara todo, así que acepté, por la visión de Alice me despedí, sabía que iba a estar incomunicada mucho tiempo para poder agarrar a Samantha, poder agarrarla cuando no se hiciera pasar por humana y nos costó mucho, pero al final lograron atraparla y luego me llamaron – Su cara estaba en total concentración, como si lo que estuviera contando pasó hace mucho tiempo y no hace una semana – Ya estaban en la cabaña cuando yo llegué, nunca alcancé a tocar a Samantha, Katy se encargó de todo y al final si era enviada de los Volturis.

Si se enamoró de Edward, una vez le confesó a su "mamá" que le gustaba Edward, en parte si lo sentía, pero principalmente lo hizo para hacer bien su papel de niña reprimida de la sociedad, cosa que yo nunca creí.

Samantha nunca llegó a hablar con los Volturis, tenían planeado que se iba a ir luego de que le "anunciaran" que su abuela estaba gravemente enferma, pero en realidad iba a ir a Volterra a darle noticias de nosotros, ya me resultaba extraño que llegara justo después de Darling – Terminó de explicar, nosotros buscamos sabiamente nuestras preguntas, más que todo no debíamos alterar a Bella, no queríamos que se volviera a ir como aquella vez en casa.

– ¿Quiénes sabían de Samantha? – Preguntó Aaron, en este caso era muy importante saber esto, no debían de tomarlos desprevenidos.

–Solo el clan de María Jasper se volvió a tensar al escuchar ese nombre, una pregunta se estaba formando en su cabeza, y estaba ansioso por hablar.

– ¿María? morena, cabello café, con una mordida de vampiro en el cuello - Bella asintió, y ahí todos caímos en algo: María estaba cerca y quería a Jasper de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Quiero pedirles perdón por haberme atrasado tanto pero es que el colegio me ha consumió totalmente y como disculpa aquí les dejo 2 capítulos espero actualiza el jueves que ya estoy en vacaciones, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	17. Revelando

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su grandiosa Historia.

**Summary:**Jasper y Bella son hermanos de sangre, Jasper se va al ejército. Tiempo despues Bella es convertida en vampiresa, una familia de vampiros la adoptan. Que pasara cuando los Turner lleguen a Forks. Bella encontrara a su hermano y un bonus al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>17. Revelando<p>

BPOV

¿Puede haber alguien más idiota que yo? Cuando nacieron los idiota yo estaba en primera fila.

Solo yo pude haber hecho una tregua con alguien que no conocía, solo porque este alguien me ofrecía algo bueno para variar.

Desde que conocí a Samantha supe que no era alguien de fiar, todo en ella era falso, incluso su olor era un tanto sintético, muy parecido al de Aaron cuando usaba su poder; podía confundir a vampiros novatos en ese poder pero no a mí, aprendí a distinguir olor real a olor falso, y el de ella era una mezcla de real-falso.

Nunca en mi existencia había desconfiado tanto de alguien, como lo hacía con Samantha, incluso llegué a pensar que eran solo ideas mías, que ella solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión, ser la nueva en un lugar era difícil incluso para mi que contaba con el apoyo de Aaron.

Pero una todo eso retrocedía cuando miraba como trataba a Edward, su forma de hablar en frente de él, su forma de llamar su atención, en fin todo que hacía, y los celos es un sentimiento primitivo muy difícil de controlar y ese lado tomaba partido cuando ella estaba cerca.

Una vez, por culpa de ella, me peleé con Aaron nunca nos habíamos peleado hasta esa vez.

Alice habló de la visión que tuvo, una visión de Samantha y como me importa demasiado, valga la ironía, dije que si eso era todo, y ahí estalló la discusión.

Para no seguir peleando, salí de la casa y aparecí en medio de un clan de vampiros, al parecer el líder o mejor dicho la líder, llegó a donde estaba yo y se presentó como María, a quien no vinculé como la María que mi hermano me contó, esta me ofrecía algo y necesitaba saber que era.

–¿Sabías que tienes a una infiltrada de los Volturis en tu casa?– Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo negué con la cabeza.

–Ninguno de mi casa es infiltrado - Pero inmediatamente pensé en Samantha pero deseché esa idea rápidamente; puede que no me cayera bien pero tampoco podía pensar eso de ella, María suspiró notoriamente y llamó a uno de los vampiros.

–Ve y trae la información que tenemos, a la señorita le hará falta – El vampiro salió corriendo, negué con la cabeza y alargué mi mano para restar importancia, nadie de mi familia o Samantha era infiltrado, me negaba a creerlo.

–No me hará falta – María se me acercó y susurró en mi oído "te dará más intimidad" su acento latino se arrastró, y lo que dijo me causo gracia haciéndome reír junto a los demás vampiros – No lo creo – Ella caminó de un lado a otro, me dio a espalda mientras pensaba en algo, lo mejor era salir de ahí rápido, pero mientras pensaba en donde ir, María se dio media vuelta y habló jubilosa.

–¡Samantha tiene que pagar! te traicionó, a ti y a toda tu familia – Algo en mi se encendió, eso no podía ser verdad, eso no debía ser verdad – Y si no me crees, tengo pruebas para tal acusación, es más, puedes estar ahí cuando confiese – No necesité más, a muy sabiendas que esto lo iba a ver Alice, porque no activé mi escudo, me di media vuelta y me despedí con la mano, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar fuera, pero necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que decían.

Sabía que era muy tonta al confiar en alguien demasiado temprano, pero María me inspiró mucha confianza.

Pasados los dos días de estar con ellos, miré a María como alguien más de mi familia, nunca le contaba acerca de mis poderes por temor que pasara igual que con los Volturis, pero a ella si se lo conté, les conté de todos y cada una de las personas de mi familia, ahora me siento estúpida por haber hecho eso.

Al final resultó que María tenía toda la razón, Samantha cantó como pajarito con tal de que no le hicieran nada, me dijeron que Edward, Jasper y Aaron estaban cerca, en ese momento no me importó quería acabar con mis propias manos a Samantha, pero llegó Aaron y todo se desplomó.

Katy me mandó a donde Edward y Jasper, asegurando que ella le daría su merecido a Samantha, y yo como se acatar órdenes, me fui con Aaron.

Y heme aquí, sentada en la habitación del hotel dándole explicaciones a todos de porque hice lo que hice, y sintiéndome tarada en el acto.

Cuando hablé de María, Jasper me dio la descripción de ella y ahí fue donde encajó todo.

Esa ayuda con Samantha no era más que un simple truco para sacarme información acerca de mis poderes y los de mi familia, nada es gratis en la vida y todo tiene un precio ya sea alto o bajo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?– Pregunté con la voz estrangulada, Edward me pegó a su cuerpo dándome protección.

–Exactamente ¿qué dijiste?– Cuestionó Jasper, sus ojos eran serios y calculadores y me escudriñaba hasta lo más profundo, en ese momento me sentí tan pequeña e insignificante.

–Le dije del poder de todos, pero sin entrar en detalles –

–¿Porqué le preguntas eso?– Aaron se levantó de la silla y se paró a mi lado – Dudo mucho que quieran atacarnos – Jasper también se levantó, pero él tenía pose defensiva, nunca lo había visto así.

– ¡¿Entonces para qué crees que María está aquí?¡– Ambos se pusieron de frente, en cualquier momento estarían a golpes – ¿Para vender galletitas?–

– ¡No lo sé! pero si se que no van a atacarnos, eso sería total y completamente ilógico, ¡piensa! somos más de 12–

–¡Eso a María no le importa! ¡peleábamos con ejércitos de hasta 50 y nosotros solo éramos a lo mucho 20!– Ya era mucho, me solté del abrazo de Edward y me interpuse entre los dos.

–¡Ya basta!– Grité, todos me miraron impresionados – Si María quiere atacarnos, pues que nos ataquen; pero primero tiene que pasar por encima de mi antes de ponerles un solo dedo a alguno de ustedes – Levanté un dedo y señale a Jasper – ¿Y tú?– Suspiré tratando de calmarme, en estos momentos era mejor pensar con claridad – Lamento haberle dicho esas cosas a María, en serio lo lamento –

Sin agregar nada más, me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Escuché a los chicos llamarme pero no les contesté nada, en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola para poder razonar lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Claramente María no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados estando tan cerca de Jasper y él no se iba a quedar quieto sabiendo que María estaba cerca de Alice; era un triángulo que nadie quería presenciar.

Salí del hotel y empecé a caminar por la calle, a estas horas de la noche ninguna persona con sentido común estaría andando por aquí.

A lo lejos divisé una especie de parque, caminé hacia ese parque y note que estaba en buen estado. Casi sin darme cuenta estaba sentada en un columpio.

Me sentía mal, muy muy mal; casi recordaba como era estar enferma cuando era humana, nauseas, dolor de cabeza y sentirte mareado; pero un vampiro no puede enfermarse, entonces ¿por qué yo me sentía así?

Recosté mi cabeza en la cadena que sujetaba al columpio y traté de pensar porque me sentía así, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna explicación lógica, bueno tal vez una y esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto; era por la culpa que tenía y ésta se demostraba en forma de enfermedad.

Pero mágicamente, se me quitó todo malestar e instantáneamente supe que era.

Me levanté de un ágil salto y caminé lo más rápido humanamente posible que podía, no quería que algún humano me mirara y descubriera mi secreto.

Estaba casi a la mitad del camino regreso al hotel, cuando escuché un movimiento, algo silencioso pero ahí estaba el movimiento.

Giré mi cara hacia el lugar donde escuche el movimiento y detuve mi caminata, si alguien quería espantarme no lo iba a lograr.

Otro movimiento se escuchó, pero esta vez fue a mis espaldas y me volví a girar y así se escucharon más movimientos y pisadas como si alguien estuviera caminando hacia mi, por más que trataba de ver algo, no podía.

En los últimos segundos una gran y espesa neblina que no dejaba ni siquiera un pequeño lugar para ver, empezó a caer.

Si antes no estaba asustada, ahora si; barajaba dos opciones: Uno, los Volturis están aquí.

Dos: María y su clan están aquí.

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y me preparé para defenderme, pero la voz melodiosa de Edward resonó en mis oídos en un susurro.

Di media vuelta y salté a sus brazos, me alegraba verlo o sentirlo ya que no se miraba nada.

Sabía que estaba hablando porque sentía la vibración de su cuerpo, pero no podía escuchar nada, absolutamente nada.

Aterrorizada me solté del abrazo de Edward y traté de enfocarlo, y no pude.

Esto ya era raro, primero los sonidos y pisadas, segundo la neblina que no deja ver nada y tercero que no puedo escuchar nada.

Lo extraño era que si podía sentir a Edward, podía sentir su mano sujetando a la mía y recorriendo mi rostro, así que la idea de los Volturis no podía estar detrás de esto, si Alec fuera usado su poder en mi hubiera perdido todos mis sentidos y por el momento solo había perdido dos.

Una chispa se encendió en mí y activé el escudo, nunca había tenido la costumbre de andarlo activado todo el tiempo, pero empezaría a hacerlo.

Luego de hacer eso, pude ver todo con claridad, a Edward con su rostro crispado en duda y hablando mucho.

–… ¿me escuchas?, claro que no me escuchas ¿miras mi mano? ¿ahora que hago? ¿qué te hicieron?– Enarqué una ceja y me reí por el montón de preguntas que estaba haciendo; lo sé, no es muy buen momento para reírse pero me es inevitable.

–No te escuchaba Levanté su mano y la entrelacé con la mía – Si la puedo ver – Bajé ambas manos y me acerqué más a él – Besarme y no tengo idea – Contesté a todas sus preguntas y sin dejarlo decir nada, acorté la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé.

–Necesitas explicarme varias cosas – Dijo, apenas nos separamos; asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar.

En esos momentos me sentí segura, estar con Edward me hacía sentir así; pero intuía que esto no iba a durar mucho, algo iba a pasar y eso no era nada bueno.

–¿Porqué te fuiste así? digo, casi saliste corriendo.

–Necesitaba pensar – Fue mi respuesta tan inteligente.

–Jasper está arrepentido – Cambió de tema, Edward me conocía muy bien y sabía cuando no quería hablar de algo.

–No debe estarlo, todo fue culpa mía –

–No digas eso, María fuera buscado la forma de acercarse a nuestra familia con o sin tu ayuda –

–Pero eso es lo malo ¡yo la ayudé! no pudo haber sido… Tanya o… o Emmett ¡no! ¡tuve que ser yo!– Edward se detuvo abruptamente y me miró fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban negros y tenía ojeras, tenía tiempo de no ir a cazar y que estuviera enojado no ayudaba en nada.

–Escúchame bien, María te tendió una trampa y cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber caído en ella, así que no te culpes por algo que hubiera sido inevitable – Le sonreí débilmente y me lancé a sus brazos.

–¿Ya te dije que te amo?–

–No en estas últimas horas – No me quería separar de Edward, quería permanecer en esta posición por el resto de la eternidad.

–Entonces te lo tendré que decir más a menudo – Edward rió suavemente.

–Yo también te amo, cariño – Me separé, muy a mi pesar, de él.

–Será mejor que volvamos, Aaron y Jasper deben estar preocupados –

Al llegar al hotel, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Aaron y decirle lo que sentí en el parque.

Mientras le contaba, él fruncía el ceño y asentía con la cabeza; cuando terminé me dio su opinión y ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión: un vampiro había utilizado sus poderes en mi ¿el porqué? no lo sabíamos, pero predecíamos que era para ver la resistencia de mi escudo y al parecer lo lograron.

– ¿Será conveniente que le digamos esto a Jasper y Edward?– Aaron negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba yo.

–No lo creo, será mejor que guardemos este secreto por el momento – Lo miré con duda – Bella, si les decimos tal vez los expongamos al peligro, piensa, si es María y si de verdad quiere a Jasper de vuelta ¿no crees que utilizará todo lo que esté a su alcance?– Asentí no muy segura de que tenía que ver eso con no decirle nada a ellos dos.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–Si quieren atacarnos, utilizarán todos sus recursos y ese vampiro tiene un poder parecido al de Alec solo que menos potente, mientras estemos en la batalla, tratará de bloquearnos a todos y si Jasper y Edward saben, puede crear problemas – Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de que era lo mejor pero confiaba en Aaron.

–Está bien, no le voy a decir –

–No es que si les vas a decir o no, creo que no me expliqué bien antes; lo que trato de decirte es que si ese vampiro utiliza su poder, vas a estar tú para contrarrestarlo, y si ellos se dan cuenta de que Jasper y Edward saben, puede que se los lleven lejos utilizando sus artimañas y ahí no estés tú para ayudar –

Ahora si entendía y apoyaba a Aaron 100% en esa decisión, era mejor no decirle nada a los chicos para no exponerlos.

–Ya capté - Aaron dijo que iba donde los chicos y me dejó sola en el cuarto, prometiéndome que me iba a mandar a Edward lo más rápido posible.

Me quedé un rato sola, buscando que hacer pero no había nada interesante; encendí el televisor y no había nada que me llamara la atención.

Caminé hacia el balcón, disfruté de la neblina y el viento que jugueteaba con mi cabello, relajándome en el proceso; pero todo el ejercicio de relajación se fue por el excusado cuando abrí los ojos y noté que no podía mirar nada.

Encabronada, cerré de un golpe el balcón y a tientas llegué a la cama, activé mi escudo y no estaba preparada para encontrarme con una persona.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? – Preguntó la imbécil de María.

–Yo muy bien, ¿qué tal tú? – Le sonreí falsamente.

–Excelentemente, he tenido un día muy productivo.

–Me alegro, pero me alegraría más si le dices a tus vampiros que dejen de usar su poder en mí – María asintió con la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo.

–Eres muy inteligente al darte cuenta de que fue uno de mis vampiros, ¿qué te llevó a esa conclusión?– Preguntó con sorna, respiré lo más profundo que pude para calmarme y no cometer ninguna imprudes.

–Tus vampiros no son los más listos que digamos.

–Muy buena esa, pero sabes que si lo son, de lo contrario nunca fueras adivinado acerca de Samantha – Sin poder contenerme, y sin saber como lo hice; la levanté de un tirón de la cama y la estrellé a la pared.

–No diré que no agradezco tu ayuda porque si lo hago, pero me arrepiento totalmente de haberte contado acerca de mi y de mi familia – María estaba visiblemente nerviosa, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que estuviera su clan para protegerla y no estando ninguno de ellos aquí, bueno… solo digamos que estaba a mi merced – Así que te voy a poner las cosas claras, yo no te mato en este momento, y tú no te vas a acercar a mi familia ¿entendiste? – María asintió débilmente con la cabeza y yo la solté.

–No me acercaré a tu familia – Dijo, pero no le creí nada, enarqué una ceja mientras ella caminaba hacia el balcón pero sin darme la espalda, cuando por fin llegó al balcón saltó sin más.

Suspiré sonoramente y me senté nuevamente en la cama.

Estaba preocupada, y mucho; sabía que algo iba a hacer María, pero no sabía que era solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con Jasper o Edward.

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo espero que les allá gustado =)**

**NOS LEEMOS 3**


	18. Confiado

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a

**Nightmare Terror** que fue muy amable en prestarme su grandioso FF, quiero aclarar que yo no tome este FF sin su consentimiento.

Summary:Jasper y Bella son hermanos de sangre, Jasper se va al ejército. Tiempo despues Bella es convertida en vampiresa, una familia de vampiros la adoptan. Que pasara cuando los Turner lleguen a Forks. Bella encontrara a su hermano y un bonus al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>18 Confiado<p>

Cálmate Bella.

Me decía constantemente, no ganaba nada con enojarme y tener los ojos rojos podía advertir a Edward que tuve una visita inoportuna y eso no sería bueno.

Caminé hacia la sala de estar y encendí el televisor.

No podía creer que Jasper y Aaron pagaron por una suite imperial para nada, ya que no la íbamos a ocupar; pero bueno, a ellos les gusta tener las mejores cosas costasen lo que costasen.

Agarré el control de la televisión y me puse a buscar algo para ver, pero como era tan temprano, no había ni siquiera dibujos animados; al final me decidí por un canal de comida, estaban haciendo postres y no se miraban tan mal.

–¿Porqué miras eso?– Definitivamente le tendré que poner un collar a Edward que tenga una campanilla.

–¡Me asustaste!– Chillé como niña de 5 años ¿y saben que hizo el muy tonto de Edward? se puso a reír– ¡Eso no da risa!–

–Amor, no me estaba riendo de ti, me estaba riendo de…– Se puso serio de repente y me dio una mirada severa– ¿Alguien aparte de tus hermanos o yo, a entrado a la habitación?– Bajé la cabeza como perrito regañado y no dije nada– Dime la verdad Bella– Subí la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

–Prométeme que no te enojarás– Él asintió con la cabeza– Fue María– Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Edward corrió hacia el balcón y saltó.

Asustada, salí de la habitación y entré a la de Aaron y Jasper, quienes no dijeron nada al verme ahí, pero si por la cara que llevaba.

–¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Jasper, y dentro de unos segundos me vi contando a velocidad inhumana lo que me dijo María.

–¿Crees que salió en busca de ella?– Aaron me miró fijamente y yo lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros –Si es así yo iré a buscarlo, tú quédate con Bella–

–Edward es mi hermano–

–Bella también, y ella es de sangre– Jasper iba a alegar algo más, pero Aaron hablo antes– Si María te quiere ¿no crees que esta va a ser una muy buena oportunidad para llevarte? vas a estar solo y desprotegido, por mas lucha que des ella siempre tiene ventaja, en cambio, si te quedas aquí se pueden apoyar uno al otro y Bella puede sacar del juego hasta a 6 vampiros en segundos, entonces, ¿sigues queriendo ir?– Jasper me miró a los ojos y le sonreí débilmente, yo también quería ir pero no podía.

–Me quedo, y aunque me cueste decir esto, tienes razón–

Cuando Aaron se fue, la habitación se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral; pero como buenos hermanos, pensamos lo mismo y nos miramos fijamente.

–¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – Jasper asintió con la cabeza y nos levantamos del sillón.

–Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, donde buscaremos y como buscaremos–

–Podemos comenzar por el parque, hay muy buen lugar para esconderse–

Todavía no estaba del todo de mañana, teníamos unas cuantas horas antes de que cayera totalmente el sol, y en esas cuantas horas teníamos que encontrar a Edward y Aaron, antes de que lo hiciera María.

Salimos del hotel y nos encaminamos hacia el parque, al llegar notamos que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie; algo raro en un lugar como Texas, las personas se levantabana las 5:00 AMpara hacer ejercicios y el parque tenía muy buena extensión para hacerlos.

La última vez que estuve en Texas fue hace 2 años, vine con Aaron y Peter para una conferencia de Peter, vine al parquea las 4:40de la madrugada y era como si estuviese al medio día, un montón de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, perros ladrando y ancianos caminando.

Al principio me conmocioné, no se parecía en nada a Texas que yo había conocido en mi infancia, supongo que estaba acostumbrada a la antigüedad donde las personas no hacían ejercicios para estar en forma, sino que trabajaban en el campo o en el ejército para tener una gran figura; mientras que las mujeres correteaban detrás de sus hijos tratando de cocinar algo, al mismo tiempo que cosían sus vestidos.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba abrazada a Jasper llorando sin lágrimas, me dolía estar en un lugar que traía tantos recuerdos humanos tanto buenos y felices como malos y amargos.

Me dolía pensar en mis padres, aquellos que no los volví a ver después de mi transformación por su propio bien, para no lastimarlos.

Me dolía pensar en mi humanidad y en lo que alguna vez fui, solo para convertirme en algo que nunca imaginé que existían, pensé que los vampiros eran cuentos inventados por los padres para que no se escaparan sus hijos de las casas; pero nunca que eran verdaderos.

Pero algo le agradecía a ese vampiro nómada que robó mi humanidad y me transformó, y eso era darme la oportunidad de conocer a personas tan excelentes y únicas, por volver a ver a mi hermano, por conocer a una familia que me ama, y por conocer al amor de mi vida o mejor dicho existencia.

–¿Qué va mal? – Preguntó suavemente Jasper, yo negué con la cabeza– Si tienes miedo nos podemos ir– Volví a negar con la cabeza y lo abracé más.

–Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes cierto?

–Esto no me está gustando, lo siento como una despedida.

–No es una despedida– Levanté mi cara y lo miré a los ojos– Sé que no soy muy emotiva, pero estar aquí me hizo recordar cosas, y…– Suspiré, mientras que Jasper me miraba dulcemente.

–No eres la más emotiva que digamos, pero aún así eres mi hermana y yo también te quiero–

–¡No te pongas emotivo! – Grité– Sabes que soy más al estilo tomboy que girly–

–Eso lo tengo muy pero muy presente–

–Bueno– Me separé de Jasper y lo tomé de la mano– Será mejor que comencemos a buscar, esos dos no son nada sin nosotros– Jasper sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El parque era relativamente grande, le habían hecho una ampliación pero conservando el estilo colonial que lo caracterizaba.

No dimos ni siquiera 2 pasos cuando escuchamos voces y algunas risas, voces y risas que conocíamos demasiado bien.

Jasper quiso correr, pero lo tomé de la mano y le indiqué que guardara silencio, nos volví invisibles y lo hice caminar a paso lento hasta donde se escuchaban las voces.

Nos ubicamos detrás de un arbusto, traté de que al arrodillarnos no produjéramos ningún sonido y no delatarnos de que estábamos ahí.

¡Maldita María! tenía a Edward y Aaron acorralados, pero ellos no mostraban ningún temor, al contrario, lucían muy enfadados, María debió haber dicho algo para que se molestaran así, a tal grado que los ojos de Aaron no estaban de color rojo sangre sino era una rara combinación de rojo con motas negras.

–Si, ella me vendrá muy bien en mi ejército– Jasper y yo nos miramos inmediatamente a lo que dijo María, ambos sabíamos que estaba hablando de mí– Nada mejor que tener a ambos hermanos Withlock en mi clan ¿se imaginan a cuantos dominaré? –

–Estás demente si crees que Bella aceptará a la primera irse contigo– Miré asustada a Jasper, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Edward por mi culpa, pero tenía que callarlo antes de que María le hiciera algo.

–Lo va a tener que hacer, de lo contrario no los volverá a ver a ustedes – Suspiré y le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, éste trató de agarrarme pero lo esquivé rápidamente.

–¿Sabían que es de mala educación hablar a las espaldas de alguien? – Dije, caminando hacia María, Aaron y Edward me miraban entre preocupados y asustados– ¿Porqué no me preguntas si me quiero ir contigo? –

–¡Querida! claro que sé que es de mala educación hablar a las espaldas de alguien, y si quieres que te pregunte, te preguntaré ¿te quieres ir conmigo? –

–No– Por un momento miré furia en los ojos de María y alivio en los de Edward y Aaron– Pero tengo que decir que si, aunque tenemos que hacer un pequeño trato– Los ojos de María volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, burlones.

–Dime querida, lo que sea– Sonreí triunfante, eso era lo que yo quería escuchar– Me voy contigo, con la condición de que dejes en paz a mi familia– Tenía que dejar en claro quien era mi familia, ella encontraría un hueco en todo esto para hacer de las suyas– Y eso se extiende a los Turner, Cullen y Denali–

–¡No! – Gritó Edward, lo miré asustada; no quería que le pasara nada y si se oponía, me estremecí, era mejor no pensarlo.

María iba a hablar, pero antes de que diera alguna de sus órdenes, le di una mirada amenazante y caminé hacia Edward.

–¿Qué va mal? – Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

–¿Qué va mal? – Me repitió la pregunta incrédulo, asentí con la cabeza– Va mal que quieres irte con una loca psicópata– Escuché como María decía "gracias por el cumplido" se notaba que si era loca–Solo por mantenernos a salvo, ya somos grandecitos para cuidar de nosotros mismos.

–Ya lo se, pero no quiero que los lastimen– La expresión en la cara de Él, era de absoluta tortura; me dolía hacer esto, pero era necesario.

–Todo este romanticismo me da puaj, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, ¿y Bella? – Me llamó María, tuve que dejar de ver los hermosos ojos de Edward para verla a ella– ¿Dónde está Jasper? –

–¿Para qué quieres saber? –

–Va a venir con nosotros– Parpadeé incrédula a lo que escuché.

–No, no lo va a hacer– Dije con voz fuerte y convencida, Jasper tenía que estar fuera de esto.

–Si, si lo va a hacer, recuerda, no mencionaste ningún Withlock o en su caso Hale, así que no entra en el trato– Maldita arpía, sabía que iba a encontrar un hueco.

–En ese caso, lamento decepcionarte, en este momento Jasper está saliendo de Texas; tomó un avión tan rápido se enteró de que entraste a mi habitación– La cara de María cambió brutalmente, desde rabia hasta decisión.

–Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Forks Washington– Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande– Le haremos una visita sorpresa a los Cullen– Empezó a caminar, mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba parado, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía, volteó rápidamente y dijo– ¿¡Qué no escucharon? ¡Muévanse!

–¿Qué hacemos con estos dos? – Preguntó un vampiro, refiriéndose a Edward y Aaron.

–Déjenlos ir, de todas formas ya no nos sirven– Poco a poco los vampiros comenzaron a irse, pero María se quedó parada, viéndome– Y tú te vienes con nosotros– Me reí en su cara, sabía que estaba tentando al diablo, pero no le tenía miedo.

–¿Estás loca? – Me acerqué a ella con paso amenazante– Te dije a quienes no ibas a acercarte para yo irme contigo, ¿y qué es lo primero que haces? dices que vas a atacar a mi familia, ya se rompió todo trato que alguna vez consideré tener,

–Está bien, está bien; tú ganas, no le tocaré ni un solo cabello a tu familia y tú te vienes con nosotros ¿contenta? – Negué con la cabeza, no estaba para nada contenta, pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

–Nunca voy a estar contenta si estoy contigo, pero no tengo otra opción– No tenía otra opción, no si quería llevar a cabo mi plan.

–Muy bien, en ese caso confío en que vas a seguirnos y no huiras con tu noviecito, te cuento en tiempo, Bella– En cuanto se dio la vuelta y la vi correr, siguiendo al grupo, miré a Edward y Aaron.

–Nos podemos ir, no está cerca y si vamos al lado contrario tardará mucho en alcanzarte– Propuso Aaron, Edward secundó la idea mientras que yo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

–No, no puedo–

–¿Sólo porque hiciste ese estúpido trato? – Edward estaba encolerizado– Creo que mi familia se puede defender sola, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–No es eso– Suspiré pesadamente– Tengo que acabar con María, y al hacerlo necesito que confié en mi, pero tengo que protegerlos a ustedes– Aaron me miró con duda.

–¿Quieres terminar con ella? – Asentí con la cabeza– ¿Porqué no la mataste mientras pudiste?

–No es tan fácil– Me acerqué más a ellos, pero principalmente a Edward– Miran a ese chico detrás de aquel árbol– Ambos asintieron.

–Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? – El aliento de Edward chocaba en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir cosquillas; algo raro en un vampiros, pero eran agradables.

–Acabo de descubrir que puede debilitar mis poderes, si le fuera hecho algo a María, y me vuelvo invisible para poder huir, él podría debilitarme y bueno… me vería un poco– Expliqué.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Jasper? – Preguntó Edward, preocupado– ¿De verdad se fue? – Negué con la cabeza.

– Está detrás del arbusto, mis energías están puestas en el; creo que cuando me vaya de aquí, ambos tendremos un fuerte dolor de cabeza– Sin decir nada, abracé a Aaron y le di un beso a Edward.

Ese beso me desconcertó, ambos poníamos todas nuestras fuerzas y sentimientos; amaba a Edward con cada fibra de mí ser, y daba gracias todos los días el haber encontrado a alguien que me amara con la misma intensidad.

Ese beso me demostró que el trato con María era lo mejor, no podía soportar que algo le pasara a él o a las personas que quería, simplemente no lo podría soportar.

–Te amo, y que nunca se te olvide– Me dijo muy dulcemente.

–Y yo también, por eso hago lo que estoy haciendo– Le di un casto beso en los labios y rápidamente me di la vuelta para correr, esperando de que María no estuviera tan lejos, tenía que empezar mi plan lo más rápido posible.

EPOV

Miré a Bella partir, seguida del vampiro que estaba en el árbol recostado; me dolía como demonios dejarla ir sola, pero confiaba en que hacia lo mejor.

No tenía ni ideas de su plan, pero si ella planeaba algo, ese algo estaba destinado a ser lo mejor.

No se cuanto tiempo quedé viendo el lugar por donde se fue, de lo único que estaba consiente era en el amanecer que se extendía frente a mi.

Un lamento se escuchó detrás de los arbustos, Aaron y yo corrimos hacia ahí, Jasper estaba sentado con las manos en la cabeza.

–¿Porqué ya puedo volver a moverme? – Preguntó, pero yo me encogí de hombros, dejé que Aaron contestara.

–Supongo que Bella debe estar a una distancia considerable para que su poder deje de hacer efecto– Ayudamos a Jasper a ponerse en pie.

–¿Distancia considerable? ¿Enserio se fue con María? –

–Lamentablemente si, pero ella tendrá sus razones, lo mejor será ir a Forks y preparar a todos para lo que se acerca, si mi intuición no me falla, María tratará por todos los medios lavarle el cerebro a Bella y ponerla en nuestra contra– Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

Cuando regresamos al hotel, ya era de mañana, así que decidimos tomar un avión para la noche y no delatarnos.

No tenía ni 6 horas separado de ella y ya la extrañaba demonios, al parecer no era el único, sus hermanos estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Decidí recordar el tiempo cuando la conocí, tenía la idea errónea de ella y aún así me llamaba la atención, me ponía celoso cuando Jasper o Aaron la abrazaban, y se mentí en las nubes cuando me di cuenta de que era hermana de Jasper.

Nunca se me iba a olvidar la primera vez que vi a Bella, aquella vez que sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

Era un normal día de colegio, salvo porque todos los pensamientos de los estudiantes se centraban en la llegada de dos nuevos estudiantes: los Turner.

No me puse a reparar en eso, pero estaba intrigado, no todos los días llegan estudiantes nuevos.

En fin, a la hora del almuerzo, Jasper se dio cuenta de que habían vampiros, aparte de nosotros claro, en el instituto, los buscamos y mis ojos fueron a parar al espécimen de mujer más perfecto que había visto en mi existencia, el corazón muerto me dio un tumbo; necesitaba conocer a esa chica y el que fuera vampiresa facilitaba las cosas, aunque podía ser mala y querer herirnos, pero por su cara angelical no la creía capaz.

Pero no estaba sola, tenía a un chico al lado; el novio supuse y lo creía mas fervientemente cuando le susurró algo, éste asintió y murmuró de vuelta.

La chica comenzó a ver a la familia, hasta que su mirada se posó en Jasper, en ese momento conocí el sentimiento llamado "celos" pero me negaba en reconocerlo.

Comencé a hablar con Emmett de cosas sin sentido, cuando tocaron el timbre, generalmente eramos de los últimos en salir y esa vez no era la excepción.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y comenzamos a caminar, hasta que la chica tropezó con Jasper, y al parecer se conocían porque se abrazaban y luego se fueron juntos.

Alice se quedó devastada, trató de sacarle algo al chico que estaba con la mentada Isabella, pero no logró sacarle ni pio.

–Es su amante– Esa fue la conclusión de Alice, Emmett decía que no, que una chica como esa no podía ser la amante de Jasper.

–¿Acaso te fijaste en ella? – Preguntó una encolerizada Rosalie– ¡Se supone que no debes fijarte en nadie más que yo, y peor con el enemigo!– Pobre Emmett, la que le guardaba– Ya hablaremos de esto después.

– Pero Rosie– Trató de componer las cosas– Yo solo decía que me caía bien, nada mas–

Los días pasaban y Jasper cada vez tenía menos tiempo para Alice y más para Isabella, y lo peor es que ella estaba en mi clase de biología, y por más que eso me gustara, me debía caer mal por compasión a Alice.

El día que llegó a casa, todo se solucionó, nos dimos cuenta de que era la hermana de Jasper y la de Aaron.

No me arrepentía de hacerle la campaña a Alice de lanzarle dagas con los ojos a Bella, de lo contrario, no la hubiera conocido tanto.

–Estoy triste– Murmuró Jasper.

–¿Porqué? – Pregunté, mientras me sentaba a la par de él, Aaron estaba tomando una ducha para, según el, relajarse.

–Siento que todo esto fue mi culpa–

–No, nada que ver; esa María es una psicópata, algún día nos la íbamos a topar, y que mejor que ahora, tenemos a Bella de nuestro lado–

–Solo espero que no le pase nada malo, o que María la ponga en nuestra contra, sé muy bien lo manipuladora que es, también que no tarde mucho, no puedo volver a perderla–

–Eso espero yo también– Y lo esperaba de corazón, no quería que le pasara nada malo o que la pusieran en nuestra contra.

Pero sobre todo no podía perderla, sin saber el momento exacto, Bella se convirtió en mi vida, y no podía perder mi vida.

* * *

><p>Hola !<p>

Bueno aquí otro capitulo espero que les allá gustado, solo nos quedan 3 capítulos mas='(, gracias por todas sus alertas, favoritos y sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto= D


	19. ¿No crees qué…?

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia le pertenece a

Nightmare Terror que fue muy amable en prestarme su grandioso FF, quiero aclarar que yo no tome esta historia sin su consentimiento.

Summary:Jasper y Bella son hermanos de sangre, Jasper se va al ejército. Tiempo despues Bella es convertida en vampiresa, una familia de vampiros la adoptan. Que pasara cuando los Turner lleguen a Forks. Bella encontrara a su hermano y un bonus al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: ¿No crees qué…?<p>

No podía dejar de sentirme como un estúpido, ¿cómo permití que Bella se fuera con María? ¿así o más tarado?

No puedo ni imaginar las cosas que la obligarán a hacer, mi pobre Bella, debí haberme opuesto más, talvez no se la hubieran llevado.

Habíamos regresado a Forks justo después de que anocheciera, Jasper estaba desesperado por cuidar de Alice pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por si hermano, Aaron ni que se diga.

Mejor dicho, toda la familia lo estaba pasando mal, principalmente yo.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Alice desde el umbral de la puerta, asentí con la cabeza intentando creérmelo yo mismo.

—Sé muy bien que Bella está bien, nadie podrá tocarla y si lo hacen; les dará lo que se merecen— Más que hacérselo creer a ella, me lo hacía creer a mí.

— Es una chica fuerte— Trató de reconformarme.

—Lo sé, por algo me enamoré de ella— Caminó hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado y se dejó caer.

—No he tenido una visión en días, y es me preocupa; talvez esté perdiendo mi poder o alguien me está bloqueando— Suspiró sonoramente y continuó— Prefiero la primera opción a la segunda, puedo vivir sin tener visiones pero no puedo vivir sin alguien de quien me encariñé— La abracé, no deseaba que se preocupara pero era parte de la naturaleza de ella— Aunque ya sabemos cual es la verdadera— La miré con comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Nunca he podido ver a Bella, solo de vez en cuando y ese "cuando" es si ella lo permite, generalmente casi nunca— Terminó con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—¿Crees que es ella quien te bloquea? — Pregunté sin contenerme.

—Esa es mi teoría, Jasper piensa que es alguien del clan de María— Se encogió de hombros.

—Ambas teorías son aceptadas, aunque concuerdo contigo, a mí Bella no me permite leer sus pensamientos— Solté a Alice y me puse en pie.

—O… a la larga ambos tengamos razón— Instintivamente la miré esperando que continuara— Digo, no puedo ver a Bella, pero percibía destellos, ahora ni eso puedo ver— Todavía seguía sin captarle— Esto no es obra de una sola persona, alguien más debió haber ayudado—

—¿A quién tienes en mente?— Pregunté acercándome a la ventana.

—Ni idea, pero puede ser alguien del clan de María; alguien nuevo que Jasper no conozca—

—¿Cuál crees que sea el poder?— Negó con la cabeza.

"Alguno que tenga sea tan mental como físico"

Me di media vuelta lentamente y enarqué una ceja, y ambos pensamos lo mismo "Aaron"

Él debía de saber todo acerca de Bella y eso incluía como derribar su escudo mental, tenía que existir un modo de derribarlo y Aaron sabía como.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontramos en sillón viendo distraídamente la televisión; caminamos hacia Él y nos dejamos caer llamando su atención.

—¿Cuáles son los poderes de Bella?— Alternó su mirada de Alice a mí, sorprendido por la extrañeza del acto.

—¿Ella no les ha dicho?— Alice asintió con la cabeza pero yo negué, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos, ella negó y yo asentí.

—Pónganse de acuerdo ¿les dijo sí o no?—

—Solo un poco— Alzó una ceja— Está bien, nomás los mencionó y nunca ha vuelto a hablar del tema— Pareció conformarle mi explicación.

—Como saben, tiene 4 poderes; vuela, hace crecer las plantas, controla la tecnología y tiene un escudo mental— De algún lado de la casa se escuchó la risa tronadora de Jasper, mientras que Alice y yo nos miramos confundidos.

—No, no creo que esos sean— Contestó Alice seriamente, Aaron trataba de mantenerse formal, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo delataba.

—Claro que esos no son— Viendo la cara estupefacta que teníamos Alice y yo, soltó una gran carcajada que contagió a toda la casa.

Por un momento se respiró el aire que estaba antes de que Bella se fuera, todos riendo animosamente sin problemas de por medio; cuando los Turner hacían estragos con los jarrones de Esme solamente por perseguir a Emmett.

—¿Entonces cuáles son?— Después de mi pregunta, Jasper salió de la nada y se sentó en el sillón.

—Puede tele transportarse, volverse invisible, congelar a alguien con solo tocarlo y tiene un escudo mental que la protege de los poderes de la mente— Por cada poder que iba diciendo, iba levantando un dedo.

—¿Cómo funcionan? — Esperamos atentos la respuesta, Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé con certeza, Edward— Miró a Jasper— Los poderes son parte de nuestra humanidad, solo que más fuertes; es decir, yo hacía sentir a las personas más humanas, se sentían más sensibles después de que hablaban conmigo, podía presentir sus problemas. Ahora, siendo vampiro; puedo hacer que los vampiros coman, beban, duerman e incluso puede sentirse el aroma de la sangre o el golpetear de su corazón, también puedo sentir el poder de un vampiro.

—¿Entonces Bella…?— Dejé la pregunta inconclusa, esperando que alguno de los dos supieran que estaba preguntando.

—Bella humana era muy escurridiza, siempre que hacíamos algo malo y nuestros padres nos cachaban, era a mí quien castigaban; siempre se desaparecía y volvía a aparecer horas después— Sonrió recordando esos momentos— Una vez, entramos al cuarto de nuestros padres y sacamos un vestido de mamá, Bella insistió tanto de que vistiéramos a un cerdo que no me quedó otra opción; cuando mamá se dio cuenta de que faltaba ese vestido, estábamos en el patio, mamá salió y vio al cerdo se enojó, justamente yo estaba más cerca de ella, Bella estaba un poco largo; la muy Bella se escondió arriba de un árbol y no bajó hasta que a mamá se le había pasado la cólera— Empezó a reír descontroladamente, Aaron hizo lo mismo y al instante Alice y yo también.

—Eso explica la invisibilidad— Hablé cuando logré calmarme.

—También aparecía en los lugares más rápido que yo, y eso es decir algo— Esperamos que contara una historia, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y la historia? — Preguntó Alice, la miré enojado; por más que quisiera saber de la vida humana de Bella, entendía que esos recuerdos eran solo de Jasper y no quería molestarlo.

—Hicimos una apuesta, íbamos a correr del río a la casa y quien llegara primero era el ganador, el perdedor le iba a dar su postre al ganador por toda una semana ¿imagínense quien ganó? la muy tramposa de Bella, tomó un atajo y llegó cinco minutos antes que yo; tuve que darle el delicioso pastel de mamá, pero por ser buena ganadora no se lo comió, más bien me dijo que era buena hermana y no me iba a quitar mi pastel— Esta vez sonrió tristemente, por su mente pasó ese recuerdo, borroso y débil pero era un recuerdo humano después de todo.

—Tele transportación, ¿cómo explicas lo de dejarte congelado? — Aaron estaba muy intrigado, al parecer a Bella no le gustaba hablar de sus poderes y nunca los había descrito como Jasper.

—¿Les conté que Bella era buscapleitos? — Asentimos con la cabeza, sin saber a donde llevaba eso— Cuando los chicos trataban de golpearme, ella se interponía y les daba "la mirada del mal" haciendo que todos se congelaran y salieran corriendo, los intimidaba tanto que no les quedaba de otra que huir— La alegría volvió nuevamente a sus ojos, al parecer le hacía bien recordar a Bella.

—¿Crees que ese poder actúa solo cuando le tienes miedo? — Aaron asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Alice.

—Creo que sí, ella trataba de usar ese poder en mí; a veces le funcionaba, a veces no. Generalmente funcionaba cuando me amenazaba antes, pero si no lo hacía no sucedía nada.

—La extraño— Salió de la nada Rosalie— Sé que es sorprendente que diga eso, pero lo hago; al fin de cuentas resultó una gran amiga— Caminó con pasos lentos hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse— Bella nunca me juzgó por mi carácter, al contrario, una vez habló seriamente conmigo y pensé que no tenía que estar enojada todo el tiempo, aunque yo no me diera cuenta— Rosalie empezó a recordar todo, dejándome ver esa conversación; cada vez amaba más a mi Bella.

—¿Puedo preguntar que te dijo? — Jasper estaba muy interesado en esa conversación, al parecer los sentimientos de Rosalie eran verdaderos, de verdad quería a Bella.

—Me preguntó que porque era tan amargada— Miramos sorprendidos a Rosalie pero más nos sorprendió verla esbozar una sonrisa, nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso pero de Bella todo se puede esperar— Al principio me enojé, pero ella se quedó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados viéndome burlonamente—

—Sabes que tengo razón, estás amargada— Bella se encontraba en el cuarto de Rosalie, sentada con los brazos cruzados y los pies estirados.

—¡No la tienes! ¡tú no sabes las cosas que pasé y no necesito decírtelo! — Rosalie estaba descontrolada, de un momento a otro le podía saltar a Bella, pero ella ni se inmutaba, seguía en la misma posición con una cara amistosa.

—No me las digas, no es necesario; solo dime porque eres amargada— Rosalie se sentó en la cama y la miró detenidamente.

—Con el hombre que me iba a casar me violó con sus amigos— La cara de Bella no cambió, sabía que si se estaba abriendo ante ella no necesitaba mostrarle compasión, Rosalie odiaba que sintieran compasión— Y no solo eso, me golpearon y me dejaron mal muerta en la calle hasta que Carlisle me encontró.

—¿Estás amargada por lo que ellos te hicieron o porque Carlisle te convirtió? — Eso desarmó a Rosalie, no sabía que contestar— Entiendo ambas cosas; ¿pero por una más que la otra? ¿preferirías estar muerta antes de ser vampiresa?

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —

—¿Ah no? ¿quieres explicarme?

—Me convirtieron en contra de mi voluntad, yo no quiero ser…— Se señaló con el dedo índice— ¡Esto! pero claro ¿cómo lo vas a entender tú? —

—Un vampiro nómada me mordió en el bosque y no esperó a que muriera, simplemente me dejó tirada, Jonathan me encontró y me llevó a su casa donde pasé mi transformación; como ves, yo tampoco tuve otra alternativa, nadie me preguntó ¿te quieres convertir en vampiro? solamente pasó—

—¿Eso no te enoja? — Ya estaba un poco más tranquila después de la historia.

—Si y no, si porque nadie me consultó— Se quedó pensativa— No porque conocí a personas estupendas, volví a ver a mi hermano y encontré a Edward; sería muy egoísta si digo que no quiero esta vida, porque la verdad, si me dieran una oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, no la aceptaría; no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

—¿Me estás diciendo egoísta? — Bella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Estaba hablando de mí, no de ti. Pero ya que lo mencionas, si eres una egoísta, tienes una familia que te quiere a pesar de que seas sangrona— Rosalie iba a interrumpir, pero Bella levantó una mano, callándola— Nuevamente tengo razón, en fin, tienes a Emmett que te quiere y una vida de lujo ¿qué más deseas? ¿acaso no tienes todo ya? —

—Eso me hizo recapacitar con mi entorno, viendo que tengo todo lo que deseo, aunque quisiera poder ser anciana y ver a mis nietos correr; luego acepté que ninguna de nosotras podrá hacerlo, y me pregunté ¿porqué si ellas no se molestan en pensar en eso, yo sí? — Se encogió de hombros— Decidí no preocuparme más por eso—

No podía seguir ahí, extrañaba a Bella y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para escuchar historias de ella.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta donde mis pies dieron; el bosque era mi único refugio en esos momentos. Me sorprendí donde llegué, era el lugar donde Bella y yo hablamos por primera vez.

Me senté en el suelo y suspiré sonoramente.

No había nada interesante que hacer, me puse en pie y empecé a caminar hacia el pequeño lago.

Me sorprendí al ver una sombra recostada en el árbol, me di media vuelta y el aire me quedó atascado, era imposible que estuviera aquí.

—Sé que me has extrañado, pero solo debes venir aquí cuando esté yo— ¿Era mi imaginación la que me está fallando? O Bella de verdad estaba aquí, pero eso era imposible; ella estaba con María quien sabe donde.

Lentamente, caminé hacia ella. Si era producto de mi imaginación podría desaparecer en cualquier minuto, y deseaba alargar ese momento todo lo que pudiera.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, te he extrañado— Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que podría haberme acordado.

—Yo también te he extrañado, así que me tomé unos minutos para mí sola y decidí venir a visitarte— Empezó a caminar hacia mí, con pasos lentos y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Te amo— Le dije cuando estábamos cerca. Ella sonrió aún más y saltó a mis brazos.

—Yo también te amo— Me dio un dulce beso y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de ti hace un rato— Alzó una ceja y sonrió avergonzadamente.

—¿Qué dijeron de mí? — Le conté todo lo que Jasper dijo y cada vez ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

—Eso es tan vergonzoso— Su voz sonó amortiguada, pero para mí fue el sonido más lindo del mundo.

—No es cierto, fue algo lindo para Él recordar eso— Negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco.

—Créeme que si yo recordara cosas así de Jasper, Emmett tendría con que molestarlo por el resto de su existencia— Suspiró mientras yo trataba de imaginarme a Jasper en una situación embarazosa, pero no podía; era el más centrado de todos y solo hablaba o caminaba cuando tenía que hacerlo.

—Talvez algún día le puedas contar esas cosas a Emmett— Seguro estaría muy emocionado por eso.

—Si, talvez y sí mi hermano no trata de ahorcarme antes— Me senté en el suelo y Bella en mi regazo— Tengo poco tiempo, le dije a María que iría a cazar, según ella sigo la dieta de humanos— Rió burlonamente. Miré sus ojos y no eran de su habitual color dorado, sino que de color rojo.

—¿Entonces no la sigues? — Negó y suspiré aliviado.

—Estando con ese clan de ineptos no me puedo dejar de sentir enojada—

—¿Ineptos? — Pregunté, ella sintió y se dio vuelta quedando frente a mí, pero sin quitarse de mi regazo.

—Según María son el mejor clan de toda la historia, ahora sé porque quiere nuevamente a Jasper— La ira refulgió de sus ojos y apretó las manos formando puños— ¿Quién diría que tener a los hermanos Withlock traería tantas ventajas? Según he averiguado, alguien le contó sobre mí y de esa manera podría llegar rápidamente a su cometido.

—¿Qué haces exactamente en el clan de María? — Me miró con ojos tristes y sonrió débilmente.

—En pocas palabras, estoy jugando desde abajo— Asentí confundido, y juro por mi Volvo plateado que sentí un Deja vú. Jasper siempre hablaba con términos de la guerra y nunca logré entenderle.

—Bueno…— Rasqué mi cabeza, avergonzado— No sé que significa eso—

—Te voy a explicar de la forma larga. Según María "lavó mi cerebro" diciéndome cosas malas de ustedes y yo como buena Withlock—Turner, le seguí el juego; ahora se supone que los odio— Sacudió la cabeza— Pero en realidad estoy metiendo cizaña en sus vampiros—

—Entonces, ¿juegas por abajo? — Bella rió por mi ocurrencia.

—Si— Al parecer se acordó de algo importante porque se levantó de un salto y me miró asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? — Me levanté de la misma manera. Ella se miraba como un venado en medio de una carretera.

—Mierda— Susurró— No vine aquí para esto— Me agarró de los hombros y empezó a zarandearme —Tienes que advertirle a todos que María viene— Asustado, tomé sus brazos y traté de calmarla.

—Explícame que quieres decir con eso—

—Ella quiere a Jasper, no hay forma de evitarlo; ahora que me he hecho pasar por su "amiga", no se como es tan estúpida como para creerlo, pero me confesó de que viene por Jasper y me tienen a mí para que todo funcione—

—Todavía no termino de entender ¿no crees que esto sea una trampa? —

—No, estaba decidida cuando lo dijo; expresó que había esperado mucho para tenerlo de vuelta—

—¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? — Alzó la vista y había pena en sus ojos— ¿Nada? —

—No— Se soltó de mí y empezó a sollozar. Mientras yo me quedaba petrificado en el lugar— ¡Lo siento! quise evitarlo pero parecía muy audaz cuando lo dijo que no me quedó de otra que aceptarlo— Cuando logré procesar las palabras, abracé a Bella.

—No es tu culpa, es ella la que está loca, no tú—

—¡Pero yo no hice nada para detenerla!—

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste— Traté de reconfortarla, mientras se aferraba a mi camisa y lloraba desconsoladamente— ¿Acaso no le metiste ideas de lo peligrosa que es nuestra familia?— Asintió — ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?—

—Debí haberla retenido por más tiempo—

—No es tu obligación cuidar de nosotros—

—Pero fue mi culpa llevarla a ustedes— Puse mi dedo índice debajo de su mentón y la obligué a levantar la cara.

—María fuera buscado cualquier forma de acercarse a nosotros, si no fueras sido tú, a Aaron, Emmett o Esme; por muy inteligentes que fueran, los hubiera terminado engañando para acercarse a Jasper—

—Tienes razón— Empecé a hacer círculos con mi mano en su espalda, logrando que se tranquilizara — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?— Dije en silencio que sí— ¿Me disculpas con toda la familia por las cosas que diré?— Mi mano paró abruptamente y me alejé un poco para verla con claridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—María llegará antes del anochecer de mañana, hay un vampiro que burla el poder de Alice haciendo que no pueda ver nada, y también yo estoy poniendo de mi parte; pero eso no es el punto. Cuando el clan de María venga, me haré pasar por una sádica que busca "venganza" contra ustedes, todavía no me quedó muy claro porque busco venganza; pero diré muchas cosas hirientes acerca de ustedes y necesito que me disculpes con todos de antemano— Con que Alice y Jasper tenían razón, dos personas burlaban la visiones de Alice, pero si Bella dijo que venían mañana antes del anochecer ¿no hay una forma de escapar?.

—¿Mañana?— Asintió— Entonces podemos escapar, tomaremos el primer vuelo a Alaska—

—¡No entiendes!— Gritó exasperada, safándose de mis brazos y caminando de un lado a otro— Tienen a alguien que burla a Alice, ¿no crees qué también tienen a otro que los vigila? ¿no crees qué será muy extraño que huyan de un día para otro? ¿no crees qué si huyen aligerarán todo?, piensa; María está en todo, lo único que puedes hacer es advertir—

—¿Cómo nos vamos a preparar para un ataque si solo tenemos menos de un día?— Pregunté resignado a que la psicópata venía.

—Solo advierte que viene, el resto déjamelo a mí; nadie buscará separar a mi familia si yo sigo viva—

—¿Segura que no te va a pasar nada?— Negó con la cabeza y la atraje de vuelta a mis brazos.

—Prométeme que no te sentirás mal por todo lo que diga— Asentí.

—Te lo prometo— Respondí con sinceridad.

—Júrame que no intervendrás mañana en nada, no me va a pasar nada; solo va a ser algo… pasajero— Eso no podía jurárselo, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Bella y menos estando yo para evitarlo— Júralo Edward, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y no quiero que te hagan daño. Llevo 6 meses con ese clan, y algunos son capaz de matarte en menos de un pestañeo—

—No lo puedo hacer— Inspiré su olor, fressias y menta; un olor tan adictivo y en ningún momento la solté.

—Tienes que hacerlo—

—¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de no hacer nada si miro que estás exponiendo tu vida?—

—Con esos chicos he entablado una relación, el único motivo porque están con María es porque no conocen otra vida; una vez que entre en su psique mañana, dejarán a María en el acto sin tambalear su desición— Confíaba en ella, podía decirme que saltara de un risco y que abajo había fuego y yo sin durar dos veces lo saltaría.

Confiaba en Bella más que en mí, así que si decía que todo iba a estar bien; podía ignorar cualquier cosa.

—Te lo juro— Escuché su suave risa.

—Te amo, y nada de lo que diga mañana será verdad; cada vez que te mire a los ojos te estaré diciendo que te amo, aunque de mis labios salgan otras palabras— Su tono tan dulce hizo que la besara profundamente.

—Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida— Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y aprecié que sus ojos volvían a ser de un color dorado fundido antes de pasar al más claro de los rojos.

—Cualquier cosa que diga mañana es mentira, y por si acaso, háganse los dolidos de lo contrario no funcionara la actuación— Una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

Miré el lugar donde desapareción por un período de tiempo hasta que reaccioné y corrí a casa.

Me dolía ver a Bella partir, pero supe que era la persona indicada para encontrarse con María, tenía un poder inimaginable de hacerte ver cosas donde no estaban; talvez era su personalidad, pero si decía que habían sirenas en la luna le creería sin pensarlo dos veces.

A lo mejor lo mismo le pasaba a María, Bella te daba tanta confianza que podías confesarle tu más oscuro secreto sabiendo que nunca lo contaría.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido llegar tan lejos como ella. Fuéramos desistido a la primera.

Al llegar a la casa, llamé a todos a una reunión. Poco a poco la sala se llenó con distintas caras.

Pasé mi mirada por todos los presentes: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jonathan, Scarleth, Aaron, Tanya, Kate e Irina, aunque los últimos no eran Cullen, parecía como si lo fueran.

Me centré en dar en mensaje tal cual Bella me lo dijo, preparado para cualquier tipo de emociones, pero primero era lo primero: soltar la bomba de un solo sin titubear.

—María viene—

* * *

><p>Ngela Stewart : gracias por tu comentario de verdad :)<p>

Kathe Masen: como dije antes esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Nightmare Terror qe fue muy amable en prestarme su historia

Hola chic s gracias x sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas :)

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
